Fairy Tail Prom
by magical.fanfiction
Summary: Its prom season at Fairy Tail high! Everyone is exited to go to the dance and ask someone to go with them as their date. Natsu and Lucy are oblivious of their feeling for each other, but then someone comes up with a plan to have them realize their feelings. But what happens when those plan get twisted up? Will they be able to go to prom together? Or someone else? Nalu, Gruvia, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is yet another nalu fic, but this time its going to have several chapters. This is my first multi chapter fic so lets hope it goes well. I don't know how many there will be, but I guess we'll see as we go on. I have a lot of this story planned out so I'm hoping everything will go as planned. I actually got this idea from my school because they just had prom a few days ago. Its mostly going to be Nalu but with mentions of others as well. I also plan to have quite a lot of drama in this so get buckled up. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter and I hope you all like it. Also I rated the chapter as is because of possible swearing.**

 _Summery Its prom season at Fairy Tail high! Everyone is exited to go to the dance and ask someone to go with them as their date. Natsu and Lucy are oblivious of their feeling for each other, but then someone comes up with a plan to have them realize their feelings. But what happens when those plan get twisted up? Will they be able to go to prom together? Or someone else? Nalu, Gruvia, ect._

 _Disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail or its characters_

* * *

 **Fairy tail prom**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Natsu's POV**

Everyone loves the end of the school year. That's because that means summer is coming and you have the whole summer to do whatever you want. But do you know what everyone hates about the end of school?  
Exams.  
So basically everyone is freaking out over the tests and final exams and it's probably the worst thing that students have to go through all year.  
But do you know what else is at the end of the school year.  
Prom.  
Yes, prom is something that everyone looks forward too. Except for the people who still don't have someone to go with. I am one of those people. Yes, me, Natsu Dragneel still doesn't have a date to the prom. But then again, most of my group of guy friends haven't asked anyone either.  
We haven't asked someone, not because that we don't have anyone in particular that we want to ask, it's just because we're all too scared too. I mean, what if we get humiliated? What if the person we ask says no? All out sad, paranoid brains come up with all the worse things that are most likely never going to happen.  
Prom is still a few weeks away, but it's coming up fast. Everyone is talking about it. Especially the girls. They are all talking about the dresses that they want to wear, and their plans for the night. But I don't really listen when they start talking about it.  
Most of the guys on the other hand, we haven't even taken a second thought to that night. Most of us are avoiding the topic all together. So whenever the girls start to talk about it when we're all together, most of us just sigh as they start to talk about their plans.  
"Come on, Natsu." Someone said to me, getting my out of deep thought.  
"Huh?" I looked up from my desk to see Lucy. "Oh hey, Lucy."  
"We're you even listening in this class."  
"Yes." No I wasn't. Hell, I didn't even know what class we were in right now. I'm too busy thinking about other things.  
But Lucy didn't believe me when I said that I was and gave me 'the look.' "No you weren't!" She said and hit me slightly on the head.  
"Ow! Lucy!"  
"You need to start paying attention. Exams are coming up and you're not going to pass if you don't listen."  
"Ugh exams. Don't remind me." I pleated. I really was not in the mood to be talking about exams to much. My head hurt from thinking about other things. And from Lucy hitting me.  
"Anyway," Lucy was changing the subject, thank god. "Are you excited for prom?" Seriously? Prom. No, no, no! Any other topic except that. I'd rather go back to talking about testing, and that's saying something.  
"Oh um, I guess. I mean, I haven't really been thinking about it that much." It's literally all I've been thinking about. And I'm freaking out because I don't have a date but yet I refuse to really think about it because I'm an idiot and a big procrastinator on these type of thugs

"Oh okay." was all she said, and then thankfully the horrid topic of prom ended for now. "Everyone is in the cafeteria, let's go down for lunch." And then off we went to the cafeteria. As we walked down, of course, there were posters of prom that were taped on the walls, mocking me. If they could talk, they would be laughing as I walked down the halls. When we got to the cafeteria, it was as hectic as ever, everyone was loud and act sing all crazy. So basically nothing was different.

"Lu-Chan!" I heard levy greet Lucy as they say next to each other.  
"Oi! Salamander!" I heard Gajeel call out.  
In the cafeteria, everyone has their own table. People just tend to pick a table and stick with it throughout the year. Luckily, our lunch periods go by grade, so my group of friends all sit together at a big table in the lunchroom.

"I told you to stop calling me that." I said as I took out my lunch.  
"Pft, whatever."  
"Heard you were daydreaming again in class." Gray laughed.  
"I was not!"  
"Oh you definitely were." Gajeel said.  
"What?"  
"He's probably daydreaming about a girllll."Gray snickered.

"Ooooh." They all said, laughing.

I could help but start to blush, even though I wasn't. "I was not!"

"Look he's even blushing!" Gray said. And they all started laughing at me. Great.

"What's going on with you guys." And Of course, Lucy had to come over and ask. How could I only be in the cafeteria for five minutes and I'm already in the middle of a mess?

"Natsu is thinking about a girl in class, and that's why he's not paying attention." Gajeel said.

Lucy looked surprised to hear that, "really?"

"No!"

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"He's probably thinking about how he's going to ask her to prom."

"No! I'm not!" I tried to convince them.

"Have you thought about how you're going to ask her?" She asked.

"No! Because I don't have anyone to ask."

The others just started laughing, but Lucy looked as though she was in deep thought.

"Well you better ask her quickly, because someone might ask her before you get the chance."

"Why won't you people just listen to me?" I sighed.

Thankfully, Lucy went back over to talking to levy and the others. But the guys were still bugging me about it.

"You should bring her flowers."

"And chocolate. They love chocolate."

At this point my head was on the table trying anything and everything to try and make them stop talking about it.

"Come on Salamander, tell us who it is."

"There isn't anyone."

"Yes there is."

Now I was getting annoyed. "What about you? I'm sure you have someone you want to ask! Why don't you go ask them then!"

"I don't have anyone!"

"Yes you do!"

"Guys! Stop shouting!" Gray tried to get us to stop.

"Shut up, stripper!" I yelled.

"What did you call me!"

"I said shut up!"

"Look here you flam-" he started but I Interrupted him.

"And we all know that you want to ask someone too."

And he even blushed a little. "I do not!"

"Oh yes you do! Just look at your face?"

"I'm gonna get you you flame head!"

"Come at me, striper!"

And we were about to go at it once again, but someone stopped us.

"GRAY! NATSU!" I swear, it was the voice of the devil itself.

"E-Erza." Me and gray both muttered out, both scared out of our minds.

"Stop misbehaving. And get along." She said abruptly.

"Me and gray get along greatly, don't we?"

"Oh yeah. We are always nice to each other." We said as we pretended to hug each other and be nice to one as soon as she looked away we started to yell at eachother again.

Finally, lunch was finally over quickly, and we all separated ways to go to our next class. Lucy walked up with me since our next classrooms were next to each other.

"See you after class." She said.

"See you later."

"Remember to pay attention." She called as she waved goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah."

Surprise. Guess what? I didn't listen at all. I actually have no idea what we're doing. And the rest of the day went like that as well. But a few periods later the school day was finally over.

After the last bell ring I practically sprinted to my locker to go put my stuff away. As I was putting my stuff in my locker, Gray walked over to me.

"Hey, flame breathe."

"What do you want Ice-princess?" He ignored what I called him.

"A few guys are coming to my house later, wanna come?"

"Sure. What time."

"Come around six, we're gonna order some pizza and just hand out."

"Okay I'll be there."

"See you later."

"See you later." He left, and then I closed my locker and left as well. When I got home I put my stuff down and fell on the couch. Now alI had to do was wait until I would leave for a Grays house. At least I had something to look forward to tonight.

* * *

I arrived at grays house at about six, and knocked on the door, Gray answered it and let me in. When I walked in, Gajeel and Jellal, were already on the couch eating pizza.

"Yo, Natsu." Gajeel greeted me, his mouth full of pizza. The couch was already full, so I was stuck on the floor, but I didn't care as long as I got some pizza. We didn't do much Except for play some video games that Gray has(even though he has the worst games ever) and then we were complaining about school and all the work involved.

"Did any of you finish the English essay that's due on Friday?"

"Yes." Jellal said proudly.

"Haven't even started it." Gajeel muttered.

"We have an essay?!" I asked, oblivious to my school work as always.

"Yeah, you dumbass." Gray laughed.

"Don't call me a dumbass!"

"Yeah Gray, I mean, we all know that he's too busy thinking about prom. And that, girllll." Gajeel said, in a sarcastic tone, but yet he sounded serious at the same time.

"Not this again." I sighed.

"Just ask her out already."

"Who? I don't even want to go with anyone." Even though I thought the words were true, they felt weird saying.

"Does he really not know?" Gray asked, dumbfounded. "We all know that your Dense, but I didn't think you were that dense. You don't even know that you like her."

"Like who?!" I asked.

"Seriously?" Gajeel grunted. "You really don't know?"

"It does seem as though he really doesn't know." Jellal said.

"Why are you all keeping secrets from me! Just tell me who I like!"

"We can't just tell you. Figure it out on your own."

"Whatever. I don't even like anyone."

"Your so stupid, that you're in denial about your own feelings."

"What about all of you guys? Huh? What don't you guys ask someone to the prom already."

"Actually, we're already planning to." Gajeel said nervously.

"What?! When? Who?" I asked surprise. Really? They are going to ask someone out? Great, so I'm going to be the only one going without a date. I took a mental note to start thinking about prom soon. Hopefully I don't procrastinate it like all my other school work.

"Not gonna tell you." He said, and I looked over to Gray and Jellal.

"We're not going to tell you who were asking. But you better hurry up and ask who you want to ask soon, because you're keeping her waiting."

"Keeping who waiting? Who's waiting for me?" I asked. Wait a second…

"Someone's waiting for me to ask?! Who? Who is it?!"

"Do you really not get it? We're not going to tell you. But figure it out soon because she is waiting. Although she doesn't even know it."

"What do you mean?"

Gray sighed, "you too are so clueless. And you two like each other so much that you don't even know it. Who knew you two could be so blind."

"What are you guys talking about?!"

Gajeel spoke before I could get any kind of answer. "Well, it's getting late so I'm gonna head out."

"Me too." Jellal said, "we have test tomorrow."

"We do?!" Me and Gajeel asked.

"Idiots." Jellal said and he said goodbye, then left.

Gajeel left soon after, and said he'd see us in the morning. I figured since everyone else was leaving, I should go too. So I started to say goodbye, then Gray asked me a question before I left.

"Hey, Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Now, don't be stupid, I'm asking a serious question." And I could tell it was serious by the way he was talking.

"Okay."

"Well you see," it looked to me like he was having trouble saying what he wanted to say, but that could just be him being stupid as always. "I want to ask someone to prom. But I have no idea how to do it."

"Really?" I asked surprise. "I think no matter how you ask she'll say yes, I mean, she really likes you."

"You think so? Wait, who are you talking a-"

"Yeah, Juvia will totally say yes if you ask her, hell, I'm surprised that she hasn't asked you already."

"Juvia? Wait, Natsu…"

"Has she seriously not asked you yet? But congratulations, she'll definitely say yes. Looks like you have a day to the prom."

"Wait, Natsu its n-"

"I can't believe you have a date before me! That un-"

"Natsu!" He yelled in my face, causing me to stop talking.

"What?"

"It's not Juvia."

"Huh?" What was this idiot talking about now.

"It's not Juvia who I want to ask to prom."

"Rally?" I asked surprised, and I really was. Like they both love each other, I don't know why they aren't going to go together. "Then who is it."

He paused for a while, then finally looked up to me. "Lucy. I'm going to ask Lucy."

"..."

"..."

And there very several very long moments of awkward silence.

"Oh um really?" I asked, this time I was really surprised, and something else. Why did it hurt? Wait! Was I feeling jealous? No way! Nope. Not that. I am not jealous. "That's uh… That's cool. Uh good luck then. I hope she says yes." I had to force the worlds to come out nicely.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it's your choice."

"But are you sure? Because just tell me no, and I won't."

"Why would I say no? It's not my choice." Why did I want to hit him more than usual right now? "Okay well I should go home now, I got uh, homework and stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and basically stormed out of the house.

Why was he asking Lucy? Why would he want to? well, I know _why_ he would want to. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, funny, caring… What? I mean, she's a nice person. Yeah, anyone would want to go with her. But why did I feel bad, with the thought of her going with someone. Why did it pain me that she would be going with someone? An it's not just that it's Gray, but even the thought of anyone going with her makes me angry. It makes me… Jealous.

And I think I finally know the answers to the questions I was asking.

I was keeping her waiting.

And if I keep her waiting any longer, I'll never get the chance to ask her.

 **End of chapter one**

* * *

 **How was it? Do you guys like it? It'll get better I promise, just let the plot get started. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I want to get the second chapter up quickly, so don't expect all my updates to be this quick. But ill try to update as much as I can. That's also why this one is on the short side, sorry about that ill try to make them longer in the future. As you will see, I'm going to be changing peoples Point Of View throughout the story. I'll always say when its changing though so its not confusing.**

 **And this chapter is during the same night as the last chapter, and you'll see why.I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy's POV**

(Back to earlier the same day)

Everyone at school is talking about prom. And I must say, I am pretty excited along with all my other friends. We've been talking about it every chance we get, and we even plan on going dress shopping soon.

And people in our school have already started asking people to it. Although, I don't really the people who have been asked so it's not that big of a deal for me. But I can't wait until someone from my group of friends gets asked, or asks someone. Apparently, some are actually planning on asking someone already. I'm just hoping they they do it soon. I'm tired of waiting. Like at lunch. The guys said that Natsu is already thinking of asking someone. That's good and all, but I've never heard him talk about someone like that. And we are best friends, so he would tell me if there was someone like that in his life. Right?

"Hey! Lu-Chan!" I heard Levy greeted me as I was at my locker since it was the end of the day.

"Hey, Levy."

"Erza is inviting a few people over to her house later, and she wanted to know if you wanted to come, too."

"Oh yeah, I'd love to."

"Great! We're probably just going to hang, and I think we might work on some school work."

"That would be great, because I have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, so it'll be like a study group type thing. I'll come over to your house and we can go over together."

"Okay see you then." And then we walked out of the building together, and walked our separate ways. My house is fairly close to the school, so I usually walk home when the weather is nice. Otherwise, I have to take the infamous bus back home. Thankfully, it's the end of spring so the weather is usually fairly nice. And the weather is beautiful today, so I don't mind walking at all.

When I got home, I was home alone, as usual. My father doesn't spend much time at home, so I'm usually by myself. It doesn't bother me though, it's just how it is. He always remembers to pay the bills, and gives me enough money to get through when he leaves. So its not that bad.

I then put on the tv, and tried to relax. But I couldn't get one thing out of my head.

 _Natsu_

Was he really planning on asking someone to the prom? I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it did anyway. It was like I didn't want him to go. Which isn't true, I want him to go, and I want him to have fun. But I don't want him going with anyone. I know that sounds selfish, but the thought of him founding with someone makes me… What's this feeling? Jealously? No way, I'm not jealous. It's just Natsu, there's nothing going on.

Then, I got a phone call from Levy, and she said when she would be coming to pick me up. She would be coming pretty soon, so I made sure I was ready. Then waited for her to knock on my door.

I didn't have to wait long for her to come, and then we went into Levy's car and she drove us to Erza's house. Which doesn't take that long since she lives pretty close to my house. It's also fun when you have friends that live close to you, because you can hang out all the time.

When we got to her house, Erza answered the door and we walked in, and Juvia was already there. So there was me, Levy, Erza, and Juvia. They already ordered a pizza, which looked delicious, and they seemed to be working on some school work.

"Have whatever you want." She said as she pointed to the little table of food.

"Thank you!" Me and levy both went over and took a slice, and then we were all working on our work together.

Since most of us have already finished most of our work in a short amount of time, we spent the rest talking. We just talked about the usual stuff, movies, the school drama, complaining about school, stuff like that. Then, the lovely topic of prom came up.

"We need to go dress shopping soon." Levi sighed.

"Juvia needs a dress. Juvia needs to impress Gray-sama"

"Yeah, we should go soon or else all the good ones will be gone." Erza said.

"We should start this weekend. You guys want to go?" I suggested.

We all agreed, and we were all excited for the dress shopping already.

"Do you think anyone will ask me to prom?" Levy asked.

"Of course they will!" I said.

"They better not keep you waiting." Erza said.

"You think you know someone who's going to ask me?!" She asked Erza.

"Of course I do."

"Tell me!"

"Mhm, I don't think I want to tell you." She said to annoy levy.

"Pleaseeee!"

"Okay, okay."

We were all excited to hear who it was, but if I'm going to be honest, I already know who it's going to be.

"Gajeel." Erza said. "He's going to ask you."

"Gajeel?" She asked in disbelieve."

"Isn't that a good thing." Erza asked.

"Yeah, you totally like him." I said, and she blushed like crazy."

"Wh-what? No I don't."

"Don't even try to hide it."

"Even Juvia knows that you both like eachother." Juvia said.

"Okay fine! Okay, I like him." At least she can admit it. "But what about you guys! I know for a fact that everyone in this room likes someone."

"No I don't." Me and Erza both said, way too quickly then we should have.

"Juvia loves Gray-Sama!" Juvia said happily. But we all already knew that. It would be more surprising if someone didn't know.

"Oh yes," levy said pointing her fingers at me and Erza, "you do. Both of you like someone."

Me and Erza looked at each other, both blushing. But why was I blushing? It must have just been the question, because there's no way that I have a crush on someone. I would know if I did.

"I know that I don't like anyone." Erza said.

"Oh really?" Levy said, "then it would be fine if someone went to the dance with, let's say, Jellal?" She might seem innocent, but Levy can be evil when she wants to she was very good with getting people to admit to things, and to have them do things for was like she had secret powers when it came to these things. "I heard he's planning on asking someone soon."

"What? Who is it? I must destroy whoever that is!" Erza said, but quickly saw her mistake in what she said and tried to fix it. But there's no coming back from what she said. Now we all know she liked someone, and I have an idea of who It is." I mean, whatever. I don't care."

"You like him!" I yelled. "I have been waiting forever for you two to ask each other out." I sighed.

"really?"

"Yeah, and in all honestly, if he doesn't ask, you should just go ahead and ask him. Who says that you can't ask him instead of the other way around."

"So you think he would say yes?"

"Of course he would. Just go for it." I was hoping that with all the talk of Erza and Jellal they would forget about me and my so called crush, but of course, they didn't. And levy went right back to harassing me and trying to make me say who I like. But how can I admit I like someone when I don't even know who they are?

"Just admit it already!" She yelled at me.

"I don't have anything to admit!"

"Juvia thinks that Lucy actually doesn't know who she likes."

"How can you not know you like someone?"

"Well the two of them are pretty dense when it comes to these things."

"What?""Should we tell her?"

"Yes! Please!" What are they even talking about?

"No, let them figure it out."

"Yeah, good idea."

What? How is that a good idea? "Tell me!" Why won't they tell me?

"So, what dresses are you girls looking for." Levi asked, avoiding my pleads for them to tell me what's going on.

"I don't really know yet." Erza said, "but we should start thinking about what we want."

"Juvia wants something that's blue."

And then they went on talking about dresses for a while. They talked about designed, fabric, colors. But I wasn't really listening. My mind was focused on other things.

Finally, after awhile I decided to go to the bathroom and left to I went in, I splashed some cold water on my face, to try to gets my thoughts in order. I don't know why, but my head has been a mess lately. And what the others have been talking about haven't been helping. Can I really be that dense to not even know I like someone? The only person that dense is Natsu.

Natsu? Oh yeah, isn't he going to ask someone to prom. That upsets me but I don't know why… Wait second. No. It can't be. There's no way. Do they really think. Do they really think I like Natsu? There's no way that's true. Right? I mean it's Natsu for crying out loud. Were nothing more than best friends. Besides, even if, now that's a big if, If I did so happen to like him, he's already going to ask someone else. Before i could think anymore on the subject, I left the bathroom and went to go back to the others.

"...are you sure that's a good idea?" i stopped at the corner when i hears levy whispering to the others.

"It'll work out fine, don't worry." Erza whispered back.

"But Gray-Sama is-"

"Not too loud!" Erza hushed Juvia.

"But Juvia wants to go to prom with Gay-Sama! She whisperd.

"You will. This is just a plan to get them together."

"But are you sure this is a good thing to do? What If something goes wrong? What if-"

"Nothing is going to go wrong. It's just to make them jealous and have them realise their feelings for each other." Erza tried to explain.

"I think it's a pretty smart plan." Levy said. Plan? What plan? What are they talking about?

"I know, it's all going to work out. They are both going to get jealous and realise their feelings for eachother."

"It better work." I heard levy sigh, "because I don't know how much longer I can take with them not going out already. I mean, with the way they look at each other, they a definitely in love." Love? Now I really want to know what they are talking about.

"It's obvious. But those two are so dense they don't even realise it." Erza replied.

"Juvia also agrees that they are in love."

Levy shushed them and then said "She's going to be coming out soon, so stop talking about it."

They must have all agreed because they stopped going talking. I waited a few moments and then walked in the room.

I knew that whatever they were talking about was secret, but I know that I'll think about it once I get home. I will find out what they're talking about.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the room, "I think I'm going to head home, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea." Said Erza, "I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Then we all said our goodbyes and left for home. Thankfully, Levy was able to drive me home, but when I got home as much as I tried to fall asleep, I couldn't. Because whatever they were talking about must have been about me, because why else would they be whispering as soon as I left the room. I don't know what they are up to, but I'll figure it out.

 **End of chapter 2**

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. there's a lot more to come. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another quick update? I think yes. Hello readers, I know I said that I wouldn't be uploading this quickly, but I have been writing a chapter (sometimes more) a day. I just love writing this story. I hope you all enjoy reading it, because I'm enjoying writing it. I also really needed some cheering up today, so I decided to update. This is also the longest chapter so far so yay. so that exiting. Anyways, enough of me, lets get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- fairy tail and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Erza's POV**

The plan for Lucy and Natsu is already in action. It took some convincing to get the others involved though. But once I explained the plan with them, they soon agreed.

 _Flashback to a few days prior_

 _Since the prom is coming up, I need to make sure that everyone is going to go with who they are suppose to. But everyone is so dense that there's no way that's going to happen unless I do something about it. I have the perfect plan for Natsu and Lucy. Everyone already knows that they like each other, they just need to figure it out themselves. But if no one helps them figure it out, I'm afraid that they never will. What's the best way to figure out that someone like someone? Jealously. My plan is to make them jealous and realizes their feeling for eachother. But I'm going to need more people to help make this work. And I think I have an idea._

" _Hello, Gray." I said as we walked passed each other._

" _Hey, Erza." He responded nicely._

" _Are you doing anything after school?"_

" _No, why?"_

" _I need to talk to you. So wait for me at the entrance."_

" _Um, okay. What do want to talk about."_

" _It's about Natsu and Lucy."_

" _Those two oblivious love birds? Why do you need to talk about them?"_

" _Just meet me after school."_

" _Okay, okay. See you later then."_

 _With Grays help we will definitely have the two of them figure out their real feelings. All I have to do is make him agree to it. But that shouldn't be too hard._

 _After school that day_

 _I was waiting outside the school on a bench, since the weather was warm. I only had to wait there a few minutes and then Gray walked out and greeted me._

" _So what do you want to talk about?"He asked._

" _Well, you know how Lucy and Natsu like each other."_

" _Everyone knows." He said my_

" _Everyone except them, of course."_

" _What about it?"_

" _I have a plan to have them realize that they like each other."_

" _What?!" He asked standing up. "How?"_

" _It's simple. We need to make them jealous enough to figure out their feelings."_

" _Well that could work, but how-wait a second…. What do you mean 'we'?"_

" _I need you help." I said._

" _My help? How am I going to help?"_

" _The only way that they are going to be able to figure out their feeling, is If they get jealous."_

" _Jealous?" He asked, then thought for a moment. "So make them think that someone is going to ask them out or something and get them jealous of that person."_

" _Exactly."_

" _That actually really could work." He said surprised. "But what am I going to do?"_

 _Now this is where it gets complicated. I really am going to have to convince him on this part. "I need you to make it seem that you're going to ask Lucy to prom to make Natsu jealous."_

" _..." I thought he wasn't going to say anything, but then he started to freak out. "What? You want me to ask Lucy to prom? No way!" So far he isn't taking this plan too well. "Firstly, I don't want to ask her to prom, and secondly, Natsu will kill me."_

" _He's not going to kill you."_

" _Do you know how protective he is of her?"_

 _Oh yeah, he is really protective of her. "Oh, yeah." I admitted, "but you have to do it."_

" _No. No way am I going to do it." This is where I'm going to have to make him._

" _Listen here, Gray. You are going to do this. You will tell Natsu that you're asking her to prom and make him get all jealous about it . You will say whatever you have to, to make him realise." My voice was very demanding and I could practically see him shaking in fear of me._

" _F-fine." He managed to say in between him shaking. "But I'm not actually going to go with her, right."_

" _No. Besides, you have someone else to ask, don't you."_

" _What?" He asked, embarrassed._

" _Juvia will definitely go if you asked."_

" _Really." He seemed to be thinking all this over and spoke again. "So I just have to make it seem that i'm going with Lucy, and get him jealous."_

" _That's all you have to do. You take care of Natsu and I'll take care of Lucy." I said smiling. This plan would work out perfectly. It has to do._

" _Fine. I'll do it. Let's get those two together."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Me and gray have been working on the plan and I know that its going to work. And have finally put it into action. Gray has made it seem as though he's going to ask Lucy, and I'm going to be making Lucy jealous. So far this plan is working. They will soon find out their feeling. All we can do Is lead them to each other.

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

 _Why was he asking Lucy? Why would he want to? well, I know why he would want to. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, funny, caring… What? I mean, she's a nice person. Yeah, anyone would want to go with her. But why did I feel bad, with the thought of her going with someone. Why did it pain me that she would be going with someone? And it's not just that it's Gray, but even the thought of anyone going with her makes me angry. It makes me… Jealous._

 _And I think I finally know the answers to the questions I was asking._

 _I was keeping her waiting._

 _And if I keep her waiting any longer, I'll never get the chance to ask her._

* * *

After that night at Gray's house, I tried to go to sleep, but failed miserably. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't fall asleep. Ever since Gray told me about him asking Lucy, I've been…. I don't even know what this feeling is. I'm frustrated, angry, jealous. But I think I know why I feel this way. But how am I going to ask her out if Gray is going to? I just can't let that happen. I just can't.

When I woke up the next morning I was so tired that I could barely get up. So I went to the closest coffee shop near my house and ordered the biggest coffee they had. I don't know how I'm going to make it through today. I can barely manage staying awake in class even when I have a full nights of rest. But me barely getting any sleep and still being able to pay attention, not going to happen. It's going to be a rough day.

When I walked into the school, there was a bunch of other students who looked tired and had their coffee in their hands. But that's how high school was for most. Not enough sleep and a lot of coffee.

I went to my locker and unlocked it to grab my books, and soon went to my first period class.

"You look like shit." I heard gray say when I sat down in my seat next to him.

"So do you." I replied back. But in his defense, he always looks like shit so he doesn't look different than he usually does.

I wasn't really mad at Gray, I was just a little (okay a lot) upset about him asking Lucy to the dance. I would have bet money that he was going to ask Juvia. Then an idea went through my head.

That's it. I have to make him like Juvia so that he asked her before he asked Lucy. It's perfect. I'll make him realise how much he actually likes Juvia (I mean, we already know they like each other. It couldn't be anymore obvious. That dense idiot.) so all I have to do is have him realise that him and Juvia are perfect for eachother. But how am I going to do that? How am I supposed to make that stripper notice how much he actually likes Juvia?

So of course, with me thinking of this, I paid no attention all class, and for most of the day. I was trying to think of a plan to have Gray and Juvia go to prom, all at the same time trying to figure out how I'm going to be able to go with Lucy. This whole prom thing is a lot of work. But it was finally lunch, and I decided to walk down to the cafeteria. I left some stuff in my locker so I told Lucy that I would meet her down there. As I walked into the cafeteria and towards our table full of people, I saw Gray talking with someone. And that someone happened to be Lucy. I saw them talking, even laughing and it made me really jealous. And angry. Why were they talking. Did he already ask her? Am I already too late? I can't be. I would have heard someone earlier if he asked her. So I sat down at the table and everyone greeted me with a hello and I smiled back.

"Hi,Natsu." Lucy smiled at me.

"Hey, Luce." She moved over and sat next to me.

"So, have you been paying attention in your classes." She asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Of course." The amount that I lie about paying attention deserves an award.

"Sure you have." She laughed. She totally didn't believe me. But she never did. "You're not going to pass your tests like that."

"Yeah, yeah. Tests this, tests that. I know they are coming up. Don't remind me about then."

"Well I'm going to. And it you don't pay attention." She hit me on the head, which caused me to yell in pain, "you're not going to pass!" She sighed and continued taking. "I'll help you."

"Huh?" I asked rubbing my throbbing head.

"I'll help you study and do your work, come over to my house later."

"What?" I said, my eyes wide.

"I'm going to make sure that you pass every single one of your exams."

"But-"

"No buts! Come over later with all you work and get ready for studying." I groaned at the thought of studying, but studying with Lucy didn't sound all that bad. At least I would be able to spend time with her.

The rest if the lunch period was spent talking to everyone else. And people mostly talked about exams and prom. Two subjects that I really was not in the mood to talk about. So I mostly kept to myself, thinking about my plan for Gray and Juvia.

It can't be that hard to make two people realise that they love each other? I mean, they must know they they love each other. How can they not?

As I was thinking about that the bell that signaled that lunch was over and me and Lucy walked up to our next class together.

"Bye, Natsu!" She said cheerfully, causing me to blush slightly. "Don't forget to come to my house later."

"I won't." I said. This was the most excited I've been to study in my whole life.

I was privately jumping in my seat all day, actually excited to do some studying. Although, it wasn't the work I was excited for. It was the blonde haired girl who I was going to be spending time with. It's not a rare occurrence for us to hang out, we do all the time, we are best friends after all, but this time just feels different. In a good way though.

The next few classes went by fast, and before I knew it the finale bell rung and the school day was over. I went to my locker and was surprised to see that Lucy was there waiting for me.

"Hey, Luce." I said, giving her a friendly smile. And she gave me a big smile back.

"Hey Natsu. You ready to study."

"But school _just_ ended Luce." I groaned, "I'm too tired from a whole day of school."

"Oh please, you don't even pay attention most of the day." She wasn't wrong, but there's no way I'd admit that she's right and I'm wrong.

"I do not! I do pay attention is class."

"You can believe whatever you want. Just know that you're wrong."

"I am not wrong!"

"Yeah? What did you do in English today."

"..." English? Who is even my teacher for that class?

"What about math, science, so-"

"Okay, okay! Whatever."

She laughed, and my heart was doing flips. "Just grab your stuff and let's go."

I opened my locker and put away the stuff that I didn't need but grabbed the stuff that I did. And then we walked out of the school. We decided that since the weather was nice and since her house wasn't too far away that we would walk to her house. We could have easily taken the bus, or even gotten a ride, but walking would mean more time with her, and I was looking forward to it.

Finally we got to her house and we Wales I to her living room where I jumped onto the couch.

"Time for a nap." I said and closed my eyes.

"Get up!" Lucy yelled and threw her very heavy backpack at me.

"Ow!" What does she keep in her bag, it feels like bricks

"What do you want to drink." She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't really care, anything is fine." She soon walked out with some water and cookies and I was so glad to see the delicious looking cookies. Me and Lucy would have these all the time when we were younger, and they were our favorite.

"Let's work on your math. What did the teacher give you."

"He gave us too much work to do."

"I have the same teacher, Natsu. He did not give us that much."

"Yeah well you're smart. You actually understand it. I don't."

"Maybe if you paid attention you would understand." she wasn't exactly wrong, but there's no way I'll tell her that.

"Whatever, let's just start this already." I sighed. I'm really not looking forward to this whole studying thing.

We worked for a while on my math worksheets. And to say that it was hard is an understatement. Working on math was like pulling teeth. Not fun at all.

"No, Natsu, you have to divide the 10. Okay, good, now the 3 goes there, good. No, no! You have to add that."

"Ah!" I yelled in frustration and slumped back into the couch. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"You were doing pretty good. You know the basics of what you're doing. It's honestly not that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She gave me a reassuring smile. "If we work harder you will know exactly what you're doing."

"I don't know about that, but okay." And then she said the most beautiful words I've heard all day.

"I think that's enough studying." I could feel my face light up in joy.

"Yay! No more studying!"

"But we're still going to work hard." She said and pointed a finger to me, "and you are going to pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am." I said grinning widely at her.

We packed up our bags and got I skated her if she had any more of those cookies from earlier.

"Yeah." She said and handed me one. "It's the last one."

"Let's split it, then." She nodded and broke the cookie in half. The cookies are pretty small so you can easier for half of it in you mouth. And I thought she was going to hand it to me but she leaned down in front of me. "Open up." I opened my mouth and she gently placed the cookie piece into my mouth. I already did know for a fact that I was blushing, at the fact of what she just did and the fact at how close she was. If we were any closer we'd be kissing. And at that though my whole face probably turned red.

We couldn't help but stare into eachother's eyes for longer than we were suppose to. We both started leaning in, I could feel her slight breath on my lips. Nothing was going on in my head Except the thought of Lucy.

Of course, a phone started ringing. We both broke out of our trace and looked away from each other in embarrassment. It was mine. T was Gray. I thought I couldn't hate him more, but oh yes I can. He called about some homework assignments but I was too mad to really listen.

When I hung up the phone silence exploded in the air. Finally I was the one to speak after the painful silence. "Thanks for helping me."

"Oh yeah, anytime."

"Uh, I should probably be going."

"Yeah, of corse. I'll see you tomorrow."

"By, Luce."

"Bye, Natsu."

And with that awful ending of the night I went home. This was not working out as I planed. What were we going to do in there? What was going to really happen? I'm going to have to think of my plan a lot faster now.

 **End of chapter 3**

* * *

 **And that was chapter three! Did you guys like the little Nalu moment at the end? I hope you did. There will be more later on, don't worry. This is a Nalu fic after all. Anyway, if you guys like this story I would appreciate if of you would leave some reviews. I just want to know if you guys like it or now. So I know if I should still work on it... So please review, I would very much appreciate it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, welcome back for chapter 4. I would like to say thank you for the few reviews that I've gotten, I really appreciate them. And I would love to recieve more. I don't really have much else to say but to enjoy this chapter. (See more authors notes at the end of the chapter.)**

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail and its characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lucy's POV**

When Natsu left after our studying, I didn't know whether I wanted to scream or cry in embarrassment. What were we even doing? It was all going fine and normal. Well, if you call a high school boy screaming over math equations normal. But then all a sudden we had that "moment." But I don't even know what that "moment" was. What would have happened of his phone didn't ring? Would we have actually kissed? Somehow the thought of kissing him didn't make me feel weird, but happy almost. Me? Kissing Natsu? That's insane. I thought he was going to ask someone to prom. Why would he be trying to kiss me? It was probably just in the moment.

But of course, that moment caused me to have a restless night. I just kept thinking over and over about that one moment right before our lips touched. Then his phone rang, which I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. Anyway, the next morning was hard to wake up to. But when I realized that it was Friday that made the morning a whole lot better. At least it was Friday which means that the weekend is really close. So we had two whole days of no school work.

I was going to walk to school but sadly saw that it was pouring out. There was no way I was going to be able to walk to school in this weather. As I stepped out of my house with my jacket and umbrella about to walk to the bus stop, I saw someone's car pull up next to me. I recognized the car but couldn't see who's it was. The person then rolled down their window and I saw that Gray was the one who was driving.

"Need a ride?" He asked and I nodded my head and got in his car.

I got in and buckled my seat belt. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem."

"The weather is really bad today. It's weird because it was so nice yesterday."

"Yeah, but at least it's Friday."

"Thankfully." Then he pulled into a drive though and asked if I wanted anything. I told him I didn't have any money but he said that he'd pay. I tried to convince him not to buy anything for me, but he said that he wasn't going to leave unless I ordered something. So I picked a coffee and and egg sandwich. Gray ordered the same thing and we both laughed when we said the same order twice. I said thank you as I took sips of my coffee. We got to the school and he got a parking spot which was actually fairly close to the front door so we didn't have to walk to much in the rain.

We ran into the school building with our coffee and sandwiches and we couldn't help but laugh because we were soaked.

"Now I'm going to be wet all day!" I said, trying to wipe of my cloths, trying my best to dry them off. Sadly, it didn't work so well.

"So am I!" We laughed for a bit more, but then we heard the bell ring and we went off to class. I thanked him again for breakfast and the drive to school, and then we went our separate ways to get to our class.

I was really glad that Gray got me coffee this morning because I really needed it to be able to stay awake. I was really struggling in staying awake in class. Probably due to the fact that I hard a hard time sleeping last night.

The first two classes of my day were Boring and uneventful but I finally had a study hall and Levy, Natsu, Juvia, and Gajeel were in there. The five of us sat all near each other like we did every class, and the teacher didn't mind us talking as long as we just made sure we weren't too loud.

"I heard that you and Gray came into school together." Levy said.

"Oh yeah, he saw me walking in the rain and offered to drive me." I said. "He even bought me breakfast."

"That's so sweet!" Levy cried.

I couldn't hear Juvia that well but I'm sure she said something along the lines of "love rival" under her breathe. Whatever that means.

"Why would _Gray_ dive you in." Natsu's asked, sounded annoyed.

"Because he's actually a nice person." I said.

"I'm a nice person!" He said.

"I know that, idiot. He just drove me in, it's not a big deal." Seriously, what was everyone making a big deal about. Sometimes I question why I'm friends with all these weird people. They make big deals out of nothing.

Natsu grunted and Gajeel whispered something in his ear which caused Natsu to hit him in the face. Gajeel was able to realise he was going to get hit so moved by not fast enough because he still got hit but at least not as hard.

"Don't hit me, Salamander!"

"Then shut your mouth, iron face!"

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

"Natsu!" I yelled. Me and levy both hit them on the head which caused them to stop fighting.

"What's going on back there?!" The teacher yelled at us.

"Nothing." Levy said, "we'll be quiet, sorry."

"Natsu." I said.

"What?"

"Don't go picking fights."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "Sorry, Luce."

I saw that levy and Gajeel were talking and I heard him mutter a soft "sorry" to her. The rest of their period was spent talking quietly, and me, Levy and Juvia were able to get some school work done. Natsu and Gajeel obviously got little to no work done. Then the bell rung and we all went our separate ways to our next class. We all said goodbye, but we'd be seeing each other at lunch so we all knew we'd see each other later.

The next class I had was with Gray, so we sat next to each other.

"Hey Gray." I said.

"Hey Lucy." He greeted me nicely. "How's your day going."

"It's good, but Natsu and Gajeel got into a fight last period."

"Really?l he asked. "And I missed it?" He generally looked upset that he missed their fight.

"Natsu got angry and hit him in the face."

"Sounds exciting."

"It was more annoying than anything else."

"If I was there I could have beat Natsu no problem."

"Gray!" I hit him on the head. "You're just as bad as they are! I thought that out of all of you guys, you'd be the most responsible."

"I am responsible."

"Yeah right."

"I am!"

Oh really? Is he now? "Did you do the homework that's due today?"

His eyes got wide with horror. "We had homework?" like I said, like the others, he apparently it responsible.

I couldn't help but laugh, "here you go." I said and handed him mine. "Copy my answers quickly."

"You're a life savior."

"Take it as a thank you for this morning."

Then the teacher's voice boomed in and caused all the students to stop talking. "Be quiet everyone. It's time to work." Everyone sighed in response.

After the class was finished me and Gray walked out and said goodbye and went to our next class. My next class was boring and I despised going. Nothing really happens and it was just another one of those boring useless classes that you have no interest in. I'm thankful whenever that bell rings that means I can finally leave that class for the day.

Natsu was in my next class though, so I was excited to see him. Like always, I got to the class first and I saved him a seat. He got in right as the bell rang and everyone was settling down.

"Hey, Luce." He said happily.

"Hey, Natsu." I said as I started taking out my stuff.

"I actually did the Homework last night."

"Really?" I was actually very surprised that he did it, he usually asks me for the answers. But when I looked at his paper I saw something every suspicious. He had the same exact answers as I did. word for word.

"Natsu, who did you get the answers from?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are accusing me of cheating? How could you? I would never- okay I got them from Gray."

"I gave him the answers last night! I'm going to kill that boy. You two need to learn to do your own work."

"You're no fun, Luce."

"You two." The teacher said to us. "Stop talking."

Me and Natsu looked at each other and knew that we would be talking after class as we always do.

The period went on with Natsu whispering to me asking what the teacher said. I told him that he can just copy my notes after class. I'll just go over it with him later.

When the class was done, me and Natsu walked down to lunch together where we would meet up with everyone else. And we walked comfortable together side by side and we didn't really talk about anything in particular.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called me over.

"Salamander." Gajeel called for Natsu.

Me and levy were talking and I head parts of what Natsu and the others were talking about.

"Have you asked that special girl out yet?" They laughed.

"seriously? There isn't anyone." I couldn't help but sigh at that, but also glad that he wasn't thinking of going with anyone. Or so he said.

"You okay Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Yeah."

"Is it Natsu?" She asked

"Natsu? Why would it be Natsu?"

"Oh, no reason."

I just blew the question off and then they were talking about prom again.

"What about tomorrow."

"Juvia thinks that good."

"I think that's a good idea, too." I head Erza's voice.

"Dresses!" Cana yelled taking a sip from her small, metal bottle.

"Is tomorrow good, Lucy?"

"Sorry? I wasn't really listening." I totally spawned out for most of their conversation.

"Shopping for dresses tomorrow."

"Oh that's fine. Sounds like fun.

The bell rung, and that was the end of the conversation.

"I'll call you later." Levy said.

I walked out of the cafeteria to see that Natsu was waiting for me. "Let's get to class." He sighed.

"You don't seem happy about that." I laughed.

"Of course I'm not."

"You need to learn to like school."

"I can't just automatically like school. That's impossible. School isn't fun."

I laughed at his hatred of school. Maybe if he actually payed attention he might lean that he actually does like it. But knowing him, he won't.

When we got to the doors of our classroom we were about to say our goodbyes, but suddenly I tripped and was about to fall. When I was about to hit the ground, someone's arms caught me and wrapped around my wait. They pulled me up and helped to pull me up. I saw that it was Natsu who had saved me from my fall. I also noticed that we were once again centimeters apart. When he pulled me up, he pulled me up fast and suddenly we were looking into each other's eyes. We stayed like that, paralyzed, staring right at each other.. Then finally, I stepped back to pick up the books that had fallen to the ground. He kneeled down to help me pick up my books.

"Th-thanks." I said, as he handed me my stuff.

"Your welcome." I could tell that we were both flustered. When he handed me my books out hand touched for a moment, but a moment too long, I noticed. But finally the bell rung and we went into it different classrooms without another word. I spent the rest of the day pondering over what happened. I don't know why I kept replaying what had happened in my mind.

Just thinking about how it felt when he caught me. His hands on my waist. He eyes looking straight into mine. I just wanted to look into his eyes again. Have him hold me like that again. What was I thinking? This is Natsu I'm thinking of. I much be going crazy. But I can't help but think of him.

The rest of my classes were me trying my best to write down all my notes for that class.

The end of the school day bell rung in my ears and snapped me out of my day dreams. Day dreams? I can't believe I was daydreaming about Natsu. I also can't believe that it's already the end of the school day.

I packed up my stuff and began to walk out of the building when once again, I was going to be stuck in the rain. I was hoping that it would have cleared up by now.

"It's still raining." I heard someone say, walking up next to me. I soon saw that it was Gray.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"I can take you back to your house if you want."

"Really?" I asked.

"Come on." On then we ran to his car and got in the car.

In the car we talked about the school day and how it went. It was a nice, simple conversation. Then we got to my house and we both said our goodbyes.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Yeah?" I said, unblocking my seat. I looked at him, and it looked like he had something important to say.

"Nothing." He sighed. Never mind.

That was weird "Thanks for the ride. Have a nice weekend."

And with that, the school week had ended and now it was time for the weekend.

 **End of chapter 4**

* * *

 **And there you have chapter four. I hope you all liked it, please review if you did. (sorry if that sounds annoying, but I love getting reviews from all you it helps me out in a lot of ways)**

 **KorraTheFox- Thank you so much for your lovely comment, it means a lot to me. I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story. There will have more Nalu moments to come. And honestly, I'm always scared that I mess up my grammar a lot. I'm ready bad at grammar so I re-read my chapters like 10 times to make sure it all good. If there is any big grammar mistakes don't be afraid to tell me, I'm trying to work on it. Thanks for reading my story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! And welcome back to my story. This chapter really starts to set up the plot a little bit more, so I hope that you all can understand the story a bit more. I don't have much to say except that I hope you like the chapter. And it would be lovely if some of you were to review how my story is going. It helps me know what is good and bad about it and helps me as a writer, thank you. Anyway, lets get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Gray's POV**

This whole plan to have me have Natsu become jealous of me "dating" Lucy is getting to become too much work. I mean sure, I like Lucy and all, but not at all like that. That would just be too weird. And I think me and Lucy would say the same thing about that. There's no way that she'd go out with me anyway. But somehow I have to make that dense Natsu realise his feelings. I don't even know how I'm suppose to do that. Erza said that I'm going to have to act like I'm taking Lucy to prom. So I told him I was going to, but he didn't even seem to care. But at the rate he's going Lucy would probably just say yes because she doesn't want to go alone. Which I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to wait either.

Which leads me to something else. The person I really want to ask. And who is that? The obvious Juvia. Yeah, she can be quite obsessive at times, but I find it cute. I've liked her for a long time, but I think just finally realized my feeling for her recently. And we all know she feels the same so I know she'll say yes If I asked, but I still get nervous. Erza said that she would make sure that me and Juvia would be going to the dance, but I can't help but wonder what would happen if something went wrong with the plan. But nothing will happen. Right?

Thinking about this whole plan thing makes my head hurt. And it's only Saturday morning. I can't be thinking about this now. It'll ruin my whole day. Since it was already the afternoon I decided that I should go out and do something. So I called up a few of my friends to see if they wanted to go somewhere but all said that they were busy. Great. Now I have nothing to do. I thought though, instead of just staying home and doing nothing I would head over to the mall. I know going to the mall by yourself sounds really lame, but I wanted to get out. Besides, it gave me an excuse to go buy some stuff that I've been wanting.

So I got dressed into some better looking clothes and got into my car and drove to the mall. It was packed as always, but at least I was able to find a decent parking spot. So I parked grabbed my things and walked in the mall. I wasn't really looking for anything in particular, but as I was walking around I saw a someone who I was very surprised to see. And she was sitting alone at a table.

What was Lucy doing here all alone?

 **Lucy's POV**

Today, me and the girls were going to go dress shopping. I came to the mall earlier because I had to return some things. But as I was waiting for them, they called and said that we were going to have to reschedule our plans. I think most of them weren't feeling well, because I think something is going around at school. I'm just hoping that I don't get sick, either. So instead of leaving right away I stayed a little longer, because it's not like I had anything else to do.

So I was sitting at a table, on my phone not really do anything. When someone walked over and said hello.

"Lucy." The person said. I realized it was Gray.

"Gray? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Me and the girls were way poise to go dress shopping." I sighed. "But they had to cancel, but I was already here so I just decided to stay for a bit."

"Are they sick?"

"I think so, there was something going around school, so they probably caught it."

"I heard that a lot of people got it, let's just hope that we don't get sick, either."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and if I'm going to be honest, it was kinda awkward. We both didn't know what to say to each other.

"I know everyone hates this question," he said, "but how's school going." I giggled a little bit at how he ask the question.

"It's going good. But exams are just a few weeks away."

"We still have some time."

"Not that much, only what, like two weeks. And then prom is in three…"

"Two weeks until exams?! Three weeks until prom?! What?!"

I sighed "you are all oblivious."

"What are the really big exams that you're taking."

"Math and science." I said.

"I have math and global." Gray sighed "I hate math. And global."

"You'll do fine." I resorted him. "Just stay confident that you can do it."

"I'll try." He said shyly.

I started to get hungry and asked if he wanted to get something to eat.

"Sure, what do you want."

We were sitting close to the food court so we were just going to get something there. I look around, but knowing what I wanted. But then I saw it. We could smell them from over here.

Doughnuts.

We both looked at each other and knew what we were both thinking. So we walked over and he got Boston cream, and I got a one with chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles. We bought them and sat down at a table to enjoy them.

While we were eating we started to tell each other funny stories and laugh. I had to admit, even though I was upset because I could be dress shopping. Hanging out with Gray has been really fun so far. Of course, the topic of prom came up, but we both weren't in the mood to talk about it. But then, as we were talking, Gray gasped out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked surprised. Did he see someone? Hear something?

"Is that…?" He stated to ask, " Is that Natsu, and… Juvia?" Natsu and Juvia. He pointed behind be, and in fact they were both theme. They looked like they were together because they were both sitting at a small table together, like me and Gray were.

"I think it is." I said.

"That's weird."

"It is." I agreed. "They don't really hang out do they. Natsu and Juvia I mean."

"No. Not unless it's a whole group thing. I've never seen or heard of them going somewhere alone together." He seemed confused at that somehow. But so was I. I didn't know why, though.

"I wonder what they're doing." I said. I really did want to know. I was very curious on what they were doing together.

"Me too." We both looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say next. Do we go up to them? Do we ignore them? Do we wait and see if they notice us first? We had no idea what to do.

I looked back over to see the two of them laughing. Me and Gray were so confused of what was happening. Gray mad a almost mad looking face, but I could understand why. I was feeling a little upset too. Okay not a little. A lot. But I don't even know why. Why was that so upsetting.

Then in a fraction of a second, I could have sworn that Natsu looked at Gray. But that must have been my imagination. If he did see us, then why weren't any of them saying anything? There's no way they'd do that.

The two of them began laughing again, and I had a bad feeling. I don't know what it was. Could it be? Was I actually feeling jealous? Over Juvia? What was happening?

"Hey Gray." I said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think that those two could be…"

His eyes widened. "What? No way. That's not possible."

"Of course. It's impossible." We both have a nervous laugh. But I did hear that Natsu was going to ask someone to the dance. But I thought Juvia was going to go with Gray.

"Gray, did you ask Juvia to prom?"

"Huh? No. Why?" Even I could see that he was blushing once I mentioned her.

"I mean, come one, what's stopping you."

"It's a…. It's complicated." He said, rubbing his hands through his hair. Complicated? What does that mean?

"What do you mean "complicated"?" I asked.

"It just is." He said harshly. I could tell it was a pushy subject so I didn't push any farther.

"Let's go outside." He said.

"Huh?" He grabbed my wrist and we we off. Apparently didn't have any say in where we were going. The walk outside was a long, quiet one. And there was tension in the air, but I don't know where it all came from. We finally got outside and the fresh air was nice. It was like I could finally breathe again when I took a deep breathe.

"What's going on?" I asked after a few moments.

"I don't know." He said, but I could tell that he knew more than he was leading on. "It just bothers me."

"What does." I had and idea of what he was talking about.

"I don't, I don't know." He said, frustrated.

"Its them being together." I asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to ask Juvia to prom." He was going to speak but I continued before he could. "And seeing her with someone else." _Natsu. "_ It makes you feel jealous."

"But they aren't together."

"Not that we know of."

"There's no way…"

"I find that them being together is impossible too. But you did say that Natsu was going to ask someone."

"But it wasn't Juvia!"

"I know that." There's no way that Juvia would go with Natsu. she's suppose to go with Gray and Natsu is suppose to go with…

"What's going on?" He sighed.

"What if they are going together."

"We can't let that happen."

"Do you like her." I asked. Which led to silence. "Well?"

"I think I do. I think I like her a lot." He blushed, which I couldn't help but find cute.

"Then you're going to have to ask her."

"What about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"You know…"

"No? What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

He sighed loudly, but then laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You call me dense, but yet here you are not even realizing what your feeling?"

"Gray, I don't know what your talking about."

"Seeing them together, it bothers you."

"Well, yeah, I guess." Of course it does. It bothers me so much but I don't even know why.

"You're jealous." He said simply.

"Jealous of what?"

"How much clearer can I get? And you call me dense." He laughed. "You like Natsu."

"..." it took a moment for me to comprehend what he had just said to me.

"What? Me? Like Natsu? What no way, that's, that's insane. Unthinkable. I mean he's my best friend and all, but, not, no way." My words came out very nervous. And my face grew hot and I could already tell that is was bright red. I like Natsu? Is that really true? Is that really why I'm feeling like that?

I started thinking about me and Natsu. All the times we spent together. All the laughs we've had. Those were some of my best memories. Me and him together. Even if we weren't doing anything but sitting and watching a movie, it was so much better with him around. Him being there made me complete. I felt lost without him. I started to remember all the times I felt sad when he wasn't there. And how I felt jealous when I found out he was going to be asking someone else to prom. I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this. I never would have thought this would have happened.

"I like Natsu." I whispered.

"You finally figured it out." Gray smiled.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you this. Natsu likes you back."

"What?!"

"Well, he's never said it. But everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. It's so obvious. I think the only people who don't know where you two."

"Well it's obvious that you and Juvia both like one another."

We both sighed at our situation.

"What are we going to do about this?" He asked.

I tried to think. But I've never been through this type of thing (I don't even know want one who has. This is a crazy situation.) So I thought for a bit about what we could do about this whole situation. How are we supposed to fix this? Suddenly, a crazy, yet brilliant idea came to mind. Given, it's was more crazy than brilliant.

"I think I might have an idea."

"What?" He asked quickly.

"Well, you like Juvia. And I like, Natsu." Saying it still sounded crazy, but it felt good. "And let's just say, now this is all just what if. What If Natsu and Juvia were… Together. It's just a what if. The way to have them go with us might just be to make them jealous."

"Jealous?" He looked horrified at the word.

"Just listen. As we both know, Juvia gets very jealous if she see's other girls around you. So if someone was to pretend to be with you, and be all over you, Juvia would get jealous and then realize that it's you she needs to be with."

"And someone were to do the same to you, Natsu would get jealous and realise he belongs to with you."

"Would he?" I had a hard time believe that.

"Do you know how protective he is of you?" Gray asked like the answer was obvious. "He would probably kill someone who put a hand on you."

Of course, that statement made me blush. "Okay, okay. So we just need to do that."

Me and Gray paused. Then finally he spoke, but in a more quiet, embarrassed voice.

"So what if we do that for each other. Like if we pretend to be together to get them jealous."

I got flustered at what he was saying but I knew that it was probably the best choice.

"Okay, but we will only do this if we find out they they are together or going to prom together." I said.

"Deal."

"Deal."

What was going on?

And what were we getting each other into?

 **End of chapter 5**

* * *

h

 **And there you have chapter 5. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I really do love writing this story so I hope you like reading it. Please review this story, I would love it if you do. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I relay exited about this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I have the next few days off from School so I'm hoping that I can do a lot of writing. Please review this story if you like it, and so I know that I should continue, thank you. That's all I have to say, lets get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Natsu's POV**

I never thought that my plan to take Lucy to prom would ever come to this. I didn't even know what I was doing. The two of us were desperate and when we saw the two of them together, we just had to do something about it. Given, this probably wasn't the most rational of choices, but we didn't have another choice. It all happened like this:

 _Flashback_

 _It was just a normal Saturday afternoon. I woke up, and didn't do anything in the morning. But I got bored pretty quickly so I decided that I should go to the mall to pass the time. There is literally nowhere else to go around here. It's either you stay at home and be lonely or you go to the mall and hope to have some fun. So I went with going to the mall._

 _It didn't take too long to get there since our town is pretty small anyway. So I parked and walked in and it was full of people as always. The m_ _all was the typical place for students to hang out, so I wasn't surprised to see a lot of familiar faces. Who I was surprised to see was a dark haired girl wearing a big coat even when it was warm out._

" _Juvia?" I asked, walking over to her._

" _Natsu?" She looked surprised to see me too. "Juvia is wondering why Natsu is here."_

" _I'm wondering why you are here too."_

" _Juvia was looking for Gray-Sama!" She said delighted._

" _That striper is here?"_

" _Oh yes. Juvia and the other girls were suppose to go shopping today but the others weren't feeling well. So Juvia decided to go alone anyway. But then Juvia saw Gray-Sama and now she is looking where he is because she lost sight of him."_

" _Lucy was suppose to be here?"_

" _Yeah. But I don't know if she still came or not." I was sad that Lucy wasn't here because it would have been a great time to talk to her. That whole thing with Gray is making my head hurt. I still can't imagine why he would go with her when he likes Juvia. Did something happen? Well, I might as well ask since I'm here._

" _Hey Juvia?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Are you planning on asking Gray to prom?" Okay it was a question that came out of nowhere, but I really wanted to know the answer. I just had to know._

" _Juvia would love to ask Gray-Sama." She said happily, but then her face dropped. "But Juvia cannot." She sighed._

" _What? Why can't you." I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't mean for me to hear that._

" _Oh um, that is because…" She paused, probably to think of an excuse to all of this. "Um Juvia is too nervous." She didn't sound so sure about that, but I'll go along with it._

" _But you do know that he'll say yes, right?"_

" _Gray-Sama will?"_

" _Yeah, you should just ask him."_

" _Juvia wishes she could, but she cannot."_

" _What can't you?"_

" _Juvia must not tell! It is none of Natsu's business." Geez, it was just a question, why did she have to get all crazy about it._

 _We were about to keep talking when she gasped. I looked at her quizzically and she got that I was going to as what was going on._

" _It's Gray-sama!" She said. "What…?" Her voice went down._

" _What? What is it?" I was actually very curious on what was happening._

" _Why is Gray-Sama with love rival?!"_

 _Love rival? What does that mean._

 _I looked over in the direction she was looking in and I too couldn't hold back a gasp._

 _Why were Lucy and Gray together? At the mall? Alone? Together?_

" _Lucy and Gray?" I asked._

" _Love rival." Juvia hissed. I guessed that she's talking about Lucy._

" _What are they doing?" I asked._

" _Looks like they are on a date." Juvia said angrily._

" _A date? No way! Not these two."_

" _Just look at them!" They did indeed look like they were on a typical date. Sitting together, talking, laughing. Looking at them like that caused me to feel angry and sad at the same time._

" _On no!" Juvia cried. "What if they go to prom together. But Juvia is suppose to go with Gray-Sama! Not love rival."_

 _I agreed with her on that. Gray was suppose to go with Juvia. And Lucy was suppose to go with-_

" _We need to stop this." She interrupted my thoughts._

" _We? Where's the we in all this. And how would we even be able to."_

 _Juvia sighed. She stopped for a moment, and seemed like she was thinking about something. A plan maybe? I don't think I want to know what kind of plan she's thinking of._

" _Juvia is thinking. Juvia is suppose to go with Gray-Sama to the dance." I nodded my head in agreement. At least she wasn't dense like that striper was. She actually knew who she was suppose to go with. "And Natsu wants to go with Lucy."_

" _Me and Lucy?" I blushed ._

" _Everyone knows that those two have very romantic feelings for eachother." The fact that she was talking about me like I wasn't even there kind of annoyed me. But I got used to it very quickly._

" _Okay, so me and Lucy, you and Gray." She agreed. "But how are we going to make that happen."_

 _She starting thinking again. Then her eyes light up, and I could have seen a light bulb form at the top of her head. "Juvia has an idea."_

" _Go on."_

" _We just have to make them jealous and have them realise that they are with the wrong person, right?" So far this whole jealousy thing was becoming a common theme in my life. "What if we make them jealous."_

" _What do you mean 'make them jealous?'"_

" _Juvia might sound crazy, but listen. If Juvia and Natsu were to pretend to be together, it would cause Gray and Lucy to become jealous and realize who they are suppose to be with."_

 _It wasn't that bad of a plan. "That would work for you. But I'm not even sure Lucy likes me." I sighed. And it's true I really don't know if she likes me in that way._

" _Oh trust Juvia. Lucy likes Natsu very much."_

" _Really?" Does she really? The thought of that made me blush._

" _So Juvia and Gray make them jealous."_

" _How?"_

" _Gray and Lucy are going out together. Or so it seems." I hated even thinking about that. "If Natsu and Juvia were to pretend to go out, they would get jealous."_

" _And then we will be able to go with them!"_

" _That is Juvia's smart plan."_

" _Juvia! that just might work."_

" _Of course it will. Juvia is a genius when it comes to these things."_

 _Then, me and Juvia once again saw Gray and Lucy together, and we both hissed at the sight. So what we decided to do was sit at a table and try to act all "friendly" and hope that they would see. Now this was relying all on if they are actually going out or not. But with the way that they've been acting around each other, they must be._

 _So me and Juvia followed them around as best we could, and I know that they saw us. But then Gray dragged Lucy out and we lost sight of them._

" _This is a plan, then?" I asked._

" _Juvia thinks yes. This plan will work."_

" _Okay, but we will only use it if we find out that they are together." She nodded her head in agreement. And with that we parted ways, and I drove back home._

 _What am I getting myself into?_

 _End of flashback_

And that is where my plan has gone to. I didn't plan for it to go like that. But it's the only choice that we have if we want to go with person we want to go with. When I got home I started to think over things. I know right. Me thinking? It's crazy.

I started to think about Lucy. All the times that we've spent together. The best memories I have are with her. She's my best friend. _More than just a friend._ We've been on adventures together. We have been through good and bad we have done so much together. Even when she forces me to do work, it's better with her just being there. Just knowing that she's there, just makes my mood better. I can't imagine her not being in my life. She's made my life better. She's made _me_ a better person. She's my everything. And I'm going to do everything I can to make her mine.

* * *

The rest of the weekend dragged on, and I didn't really do anything. Me, Gajeel, and Gray did go out to play basketball on Sunday, and I may or may not have pushed gray down hard, multiple times, but he looked angry at me too, for some reason. There's defiantly something wrong with that stripper. Overall the weekend was nice. Who doesn't like the weekend? They're the best.

But once Monday rolled around, everyone was dreading it. No one likes Monday's. So I woke up, late as always. It's a good thing I have a car because there's no way I would ever make it to school if I had to take the bus. The hardest part is just getting to school before all the good spots are taken. But with me being late all the time, I usually have to park in the back and walk a bit to the school entrance. And when it's raining I get soaked and I walk into the school all wet. Still better than taking the bus, though.

As I got into school everything was going fine and all until I saw something. Once again, that ice brain drove Lucy into school. It wouldn't bother me, but given the current situation, it bothers me a lot more than usual. I was about to charge at him be someone dragged me away. The person pushed me into the closest janitor's closet. I looked up and saw it was Juvia.

"Juvia? What are you doing."

"Juvia saw Grau-Sama and Lucy. Juvia also saw you about to go crazy so she shoved you."

I shrugged, "I guess I should thank you for that. But you saw them too."

"Yes. Juvia has also noted that this is the second time that they have come to school together."

"They drove together on Friday right?"

"Yes. So far it seems to be true."

"Well we're going to have to start to act more coupley then, aren't we?"

"If we want to make it seem real, and get them jealous then yes. Juvia and Natsu are going to have to."

We snuck out of the janitors closet and we both made a mental note to try and act more like a couple when we were around Gray and Lucy. The day has only just began and it's already been a long day.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Gray drove me in once again today. He picked me up and we also got coffee again. I do love when he drives me because then I don't have to walk, and it also makes us seem more like a "couple."

When we got into school we walked in together, laughing at something that Gray said. And as we were standing there getting ready to go to class, we both saw two familiar figures walking out of a janitor's closet.

"Oh my…"

"Is that Natsu and Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Waking out of a janitor's closet together?" We both looked at eachother, out eyes wide.

"No way!"

"They could have just been talking." I said, and they could have just needed somewhere private to talk, but they did walk out very suspiciously. "They wouldn't…"

"No, no! Stop I don't even want to think about that!"

"Okay, sorry. Me neither. I'm just saying how it looks."

"Then is real. This confirms it. They are together."

"It must." Neither of us wanted to say it outloud. We both knew what we were thinking. We heard the bell ring, and we both gave each other a nervous smile. We both knew that we'd talk more about this later.

First period hasn't even started yet and there's already so much happening.

So I walked to first period, trying my best not to freak out over the situation. There has to be an explanation to what was happening. But I suppose me and Gray are going to have to work harder to win them over.

I tried to focus in class and on my notes to get my mind over what happening, and it actually helped a little. My notes happend to become very detailed, and there were a lot of doodles all over my notebooks. I tried anything to get my mind off them. But I knew that sooner or later I was going to to see them.

My my study hall with Natsu, Gajeel, levy, and Juvia was not something I was looking forward to. I was happy to see levy, but I was not in the mood to see either Juvia or Natsu at the moment. But I had to got to the class, so I'd just have to deal with it.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me and I sat next to her. "I'm sorry we all couldn't go shopping. Me and Erza got really sick."

"That's okay, I'm glad you feeling better." I smiled at her.

"We're planning on going on Friday night if that's okay."

"Sounds good to me." Then, Natsu and Juvia walked in together and I had to hold back an angry sigh.

"They've been spending a lot of time together, don't you think."

"Huh?"

"Natsu and Juvia have been spending a lot more time than usual."

"I guess so." She had no idea. And it made me angry knowing how much time they spent together.

I looked over at them and saw that Juvia whispered something into Natsu's ear and he whispered something back. And the pang of jealousy came over me.

"Lucy." Levy said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you, jealous?" She snickered.

My face got warm at her comment. "What? Who would I be jealous of?" I'm really not good at hiding my feelings. She can totally see through me.

"So you are jealous of someone?"

"No!"

She saw that they were coming closer "We will talk about it later." She said, then said hello to Natsu and Juvia. What was I going to tell her? I guess I'll figure it out later.

Thankfully, the class went fine, and nothing really happened. Although, I did get some glares from Juvia, and I may have given her one back. I don't even know why she's angry at me. _I'm_ not the one doing anything wrong.

When the bell rung I was surprised to see that Natsu still decided to wait for me after class.

"Hey, Luce." He smiled.

"Hi." I said simply. I was not in the best of moods at the moment. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Is there something wrong." He sounded concerned, but that didn't matter to me right now.

"No."

"Hey, Luce-"

"I need to go to class, Natsu." I interrupted him. "I'll see you later." And with that I left. I know I'm being harsh but I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I still need to get my thoughts in order. Luckily, my next few classes I had would help me get my mind off of everything that's happening. I'll see Gray later on too so I can talk to him. We really need to talk about what we're going to do about this.

When I got to the same class that Gray was in, we greeted each other. He sat in front of me as always.

"How's your day going?" He asked.

"It's going fine."

"Not great, huh?" He probably was going through the same feelings I was. We understood each other.

"Not any better for you?" I sighed.

"Nope."

"We'll figure this all out. It'll work out in the end. It has too."

"Yeah." He said, but didn't sound too confidant.

"It'll work out." I reassured him.

"Your get to go with Juvia."

"And you'll go with Natsu." We both blushed slightly at each other's comments.

Then we had to get to work and the only thing I was looking forward to was the end of the day. I couldn't wait until I got home. In the class I let my mind wonder. And once again I was thinking of Natsu. I just wish that he'd understand how much he means to me.

 **End Of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope you all understand the plot a bit more. I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did, please writes some reviews. And even if you review on things that I need to work on, that would be great. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so anything helps. Thanks for reading** **!**

 **Also, do guys like the way I update? Like am I updating too fast or? Because sometimes I feel like I update really quickly, but I guess that's a good thing, right? I just write a lot, like really, I write all the time, and I just can't wait to upload.**

 **Also, is the length of my chapters good? I try to make them at least 2,000 words. They usually get to about 2,500-3,000, so is that a good length? I'm just trying to figure out ways to make my story better. So please help me on this. I would love to know you opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, readers! here is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't have much else to say, so lets get on with the chapter.**

 **Rayan0068- You begged me for a new chapter today so here you go. I hope you like it haha.**

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Natsu's POV (17)**

Why can't she realise how much she means to me? She should be with me. Laughing with me. Having me drive her to school. Spending time with me. Going to prom together. But instead she's doing all that with Gray.

Why him? Why would she choose him over me? I still don't understand why that is. Juvia doesn't understand either. That's why we're working together to be able to get them to go out with the right person. Although, it's kind of getting more and more difficult as the day goes on. Pretending to be with someone when you're not gets really difficult. But overall I would have to say that our plan is working well. I know that Gray must be getting Jealous of not being able to be with Juvia.

Of course, the both of us were unsettled about what we saw earlier this morning.

I'm also confused on why Lucy was angry at me. Did I do something to upset her? Did I say something? I don't remember saying anything to her.

Maybe our plan was actually starting to work. Maybe she was actually getting jealous. That would be a long shot, but I'm going to hope for the best and say that it's true. Maybe if the plan still world she'll get really jealous and do something about it.

When we walked out of the class Juvia came up to me and said she saw the envy in Lucy's eyes.

"Lucy is defiantly getting jealous."

"You really think so?"

"Juvia knows so."

I was happy that our plan was finally working. I hoped, at least.

"I can say the same thing for you. Gray looked really jealous earlier."

"Juvia's and Natsu's plan is working!" She said happily.

"It really is."

Then we said goodbye and we left to go to our next classes. I was excited that I would be seeing Lucy soon since the class we have together again is coming up. Hopefully she'd be in a better mood by them.

* * *

I found out very quickly that she was in fact, still is a bad mood.

"Luce. What's wrong."

"Nothing." She said in that tone of voice that means that she's lying. I know when she's lying, she is my best friend after all.

"I know you're lying." She looked up at me and replied.

"Even if I was, it's none of your business."

"You're mad at me, aren't you."

"No I'm not." She didn't even look at when she spoke.

"You two! Be quiet." The teacher yelled at us.

One the teacher turned around I went back to trying to uncover the mystery.

"Lucy, just tell me what I did wrong." She didn't respond. "I'm sorry if I did something to upset you." Again she wasn't speaking. The silent treatment. Great.

The class went on like that. Even when we had to work together in class she barely talked, and didn't look at me when she did. Something was definitely up. Finally, like Christmas bells, the bell rung signifying that the class was finally over. Lucy didn't even wait for me as she left the class. That's when it hurt.

She never left the class when we had it together. Not once in our whole school life, has one of us walked away without waiting for the other. And the only time we went alone, we would tell the other first. No matter what argument we were in. Now I know something is wrong.

I decided to go down to the cafeteria anyway.

The walk down felt like the walk of shame. When I went down, she wasn't there.

"Where's Lucy?" Levy asked.

"I don't know." I said sitting down.

"You guys had last class together."

"Yeah."

"You guys _always_ walk down together."

"Not _always."_

"Don't even deny it, Natsu."

"Okay so we walked down alone. Nothing wrong with that."

"Doesn't look like she walked alone." I heard Gajeel say, he probably heard our conversation. Like me, he had powerful hearing compared to everyone else. He pointed to the cafeteria entrance and I saw Lucy walk in. But not alone. But with Gray. She walked down with _him._ Him? And not me? Is that why she left without me.

"Looks like you got some competition there." Gajeel laughed.

"Gajeel!" Levi hissed, and gave him a death glare. She punched him quickly, and that shut him right up.

"Why are they walking together?" Levy asked me.

"How should I know." I looked away and sat down, so that they wouldn't see my upset face. But I could tell that Levy knew something was wrong. I could tell that the two of them were already at the table because levy said hello to the both of them.

"Natsu." Gray said to me, although there was anger in his voice, but only enough so that I was the only one who could. I didn't say anything but I nodded. He sat on the other end of the table, thank god. I did not want to sit near him. There weren't anymore open seats, so Lucy had to sit across from me. I looked up but she still wouldn't meet my eyes.

Sadly, most of lunch was spent in an awkward silence.

"What put all of you people in a bad mood?" Cana said loudly. "You all need to liven up."

"I don't think they are in the mood."

"Pft, whatever."

When lunch was over, the rest of the day was dreading. The day seemed to take forever to end. I wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. When I heard the last bell ring, I was the happiest person. But still, I took my time packing my stuff.

As I was walking out the building, little ways in front of me, I saw her. Lucy was walking on the sidewalk. She must have been walking home today. Without even thinking, I ran to catch up to her.

"Lucy!" I called, and she stopped to look back and saw that it was me. I couldn't read her expression so I had no idea what she was thinking when she saw me.

"Natsu?" She asked quizzically

"You're walking home?" I asked

"Yeah. I walk home all the time. Nothing unusual." That is true but Gray had been driving her places like he's her chaperon.

"I'll walk with you." I said, giving her a smile. I could see her checks went slightly red.

"Oh you don't have to, really, it's fine." She said as she put her hair behind her ear in a way that I always found cute.

"I want to. Besides, it dangerous for someone to walk home alone." She didn't say no, so I took that as a yes. We walked in silence for a bit. It wasn't a bad not good silence. Just silence. As we were walking we walk past an old playground, and a flood of memories of us down there came to mind of us when we were younger and playing in the park.

"Remember when we would play here when we were kids." I said.

She looked over to the park and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

An idea came to mind. And it was either going to work very well or very bad. I'm just hoping for the best.

"Let's go."I said.

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"To the park. Let's play."

"Natsu, where high schoolers, we can't be playing at a kids p-" I grabbed her hand mid sentence and we were walking down to the park. I walked us into the playground and climbed up to where the slides were.

"Natsu! What are you doing." We were the only people at the park. Probably because the younger students don't get out until later on in the day. So we were sitting alone at the slides.

"The slides were your favorite." She said.

"Yeah." I smiled. She sat herself on one of the slides and I sat on the one next to her.

"Race you!" We both said, and laughed at our game we played when we were young.

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" And we both slide down and when I got to the bottom I heard her laugh.

"I won!"

"What?" I said. "I was way faster than you."

"No you weren't! I totally got down before you."

I was going to keep arguing with her, mainly because I knew that I won. But instead I did something else. "Fine. You might be faster on the slide. But I'm totally faster on land!" And I started chasing after her. She noticed and ran away, but I was closing in on her.

"Natsu!"

"I'm going to get you!" We both laughed. I was just inches behind her, my hand just out of reach. Suddenly, I tripped over some type of rock or something small on the ground. That caused me to fall forward and knock Lucy down. Before I knew it I was on top of Lucy.

Our faces inches apart. Noses just about touching. Our eyes looking deep into each other.

Neither of us moved for a few moments and we just layed there. There were so many emotions in both of our eyes that we had no idea what the other was feeling. I didn't even know how I was feeling, let alone what she was feeling.

Once I realized how close we really were, I felt the rush of heat go to my cheeks, and she probably saw it because then she started to blush too. I quickly got up, and she got up slowly after me. Now we're sitting next to each other, both of us probably very embarrassed. I was, at least.

"I'm-I'm sorry Luce." I said as I embarrassing rubbed my hands through my hair.

"It okay." She laughed. "It was fun though." She said as she leaned back towards the grass she hands stretched back, leaning on her hands. "Brought back old times."

"Yeah. It was was fun." I agreed.

She got up and started started to walk over to somewhere else.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sitting up.

"Come on." She smiled, and pulled her hand towards me. "Let's go."

I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the swings. And I remembered that the swings were her favorite. We went over and say in the same swings that we always did when we went on.

"I bet I can go higher than you." She smirked.

"Oh, you're on." We both laughed.

So we were on the swings for a while, and we ended by agreeing on ending it on a tie. But I totally went higher than her.

"We should probably get going." She said. "We have homework to do."

I nodded sadly, not wanting to leave, but we were going to have to leave sooner or later.

I still decided on waking her home, and the walk there was more cheerful. And it felt lik how it normally is. I hadn't realized how much I just like being with her. Just hearing her voice. When she was waking, looking forward, the sun made her hair and skin shine. She looked beautiful. But she was always beautiful in my eyes.

We finally got to her house and she unlocked her door. She looked at me and said. "Do you want to come in for a minute?"

My smile grew "yeah!"

She laughed and walked in, I followed.

So I sat down on the couch, and she wakes into the kitchen and brought out our beloved cookies and some drinks.

"Thanks, Luce!"

"We should do homework." I sighed as a response. We were having so much fun, why did she want to ruin it with work.

"But Luce…"

"Natsu." She gave me the 'you better do what I say.' Look. I hated that look.

"Okay, fine."

So we studies and did homework for a while, and I got tired really quickly. Luckily, Lucy was there and she helped me on the things that I didn't know. I honestly probably would be passing school if it weren't for Lucy helping me. Finally we were done, and sadly, I had to leave. But this was the not fun I've had in awhile. I've missed just spending some time with her. Probably because she's been sled if a lot of time with that Ice freak. But I can't worry about that now. I just need to focuses on Lucy and prom. But how am I going to get her to go with me?

 **Lucy's POV**

The time I spent with Natsu was actually really fun. I know that I was hard on him earlier in the day, but I just didn't want to deal with it. But going to the park, even doing homework with him was really fun. I really do love spending time with him. Even if he can get quite annoying sometimes. Especially when it comes to doing work.

I just hope that everything works out well, and it goes as we plan. It is true and me and Gray have been spending more time together, but so have Natsu and Juvia. And we need to look more like a couple. None of us has made a 'move' on the other, or signifying that their together, but all the clues are there. I wonder if anyone else in our group has notices the tension between the four of us.

Levy said that she wanted to to talk about it with her but I don't even know what I'm suppose to say.

' _Oh yeah so I'm going to be going to prom with Natsu, by the problem is that he seems to be going with Juvia when Juvia is suppose to be going with gray. So me and Gray are praying to be a couple to get the other two jealous of us and we all get to grow both who we are suppose to._

Yeah, so it's kind of complicated. This isn't exactly and 'normal' situation for us. But if it's the only way that we can go to prom with who we want than so be it. Because people have said that Natsu likes me. But, what if that isn't true anymore. What if I missed my chance with him? Then what do I do?

I can't think like that. But Natsu, and me, together. In a relationship. Sounds crazy. But crazy enough that it sounds like something I want.

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **And there we have chapter 7, I hope you all liked it. I feel like this chapter was kind of boring... I don't know. I think I could have written it better, but whatever. But I did like how I started it (it connects to the last line of the last chapter haha) but not much really happened, but there was some nalu in there so I hoped you all liked that. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review if you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my wonderful readers! I want to thank you all for the response I have been getting on this story. I love when you all write reviews, it helps me stay motivated. So keep them coming!**

 **I also got a new computer today which is very good. I have actually been using my phone to type and upload the chapters so far so its nice to have a computer to use.**

 **This chapter is shorter than usually, sorry about that. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Now, lets get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

* * *

 **Fairy tail prom**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Gray' POV**

Things are starting to gets tense around each other since we have been going on with this plan. I know for sure that Natsu must be jealous of me because I've been having out with Lucy. But what I don't know is, why he still is getting close to Juvia. It is a possibility that they could just be friends, but I don't want to take any chances. Neither does Lucy. If that flame head doesn't get his feeling in order I might just have to make him to understand.

You can just tell by the way the two of them look at each other. They have this spark, this certain emotional connection. Everyone can see it. It's only a matter of time until they too will be able to see it. We can hope, at least. They might need a little help along the way.

Me and Juvia on the other hand. I do really like her. And I think everyone knows that she likes me back. I'm not not good with showing those kinds of emotions-

I was interrupted by a phone call. It was early in the morning, I was getting ready for school, who was calling? And I looked at my caller id and saw the name of the devil.

Erza was calling me? She only calls me when it's an emergency. What did I do? I haven't done anything! I can't take anymore of her punishments! I just can't.

"Hello Er-" I started

"Gray! What on earth is going on!" She yelled, making my ears and head hurt from the boom of her voice.

"What? What are you talking about."

"I need to talk to you. Meet me in front of the school. Now." Then she hung up, and I ran out of the door. The longer I keep her waiting, the angrier she'll get. And I don't want her to get any more angry.

I pulled up at the school, parked, and walked towards the front of the building. It was really early, there was still a while until school started so that's why no one else was there.

I walked up and there she was. Speak of the devil. Although, she didn't look too angry, so maybe it's not as bad as I originally thought.

"Gray." She said as I walked up to her.

"Erza." I said nervously, trying my best to hide it though. "What's up?"

"How's the plan with Natsu and Lucy going?" Oh no. How was I supposed to explain this to her.

"Oh uh, it's going great."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, totally. It's going just as planned." She raised an eyebrow. She knows something is up. She knows that there's something wrong. Oh no. I'm not ready for her yelling this early in the morning.

"There's something going on." She said. Oh crap. She does know. Is she angry? She did tell me to get Natsu jealous, and I think what I'm doing will definitely get him jealous, just maybe not in the way that she wants.

"The only thing going on, is that I'm doing what you asked me to do."

"The plan to make Natsu and Lucy be together." She said, both of us knowing the plan, me knowing it all too well. "Have you done what your suppose to?"

"Yes." _There's a few bumps in the road but other then that it's going fine._ "It's working out perfectly."

"Good. Don't mess this up." Her voice was soft, but I knew that if I did do something wrong that she wouldn't hesitate to beat me. Me and Lucy really had to work harder on this whole thing.

"There's still something going on. I don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yesterday at lunch there was a lot of tension between you and Natsu. Also between Lucy and Juvia. I'm trying to figure out what's going on."

"I'm just doing what I'm suppose to be doing."

"Of course..." She said and grabbed her stuff. "I'll see you later. Thanks for coming." And then she left. Where she was going, I had no idea.

I have to start to sort all this stuff out before it all crumbles into a big mess.

 **Erza's POV**

There's defiantly something going on with the plan. But it was so simple. I don't know how he could have messed it up. But I just know that he did somehow.

Throughout the day, I tried to keep an eye out on all of them. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Juvia. I've noticed that Natsu and Juvia have been spending more time together lately. Not saying it's a bad thing, it's just usually since they are so different. But maybe they aren't as different as I thought.

They both like someone.

They are both protective (very, very, protective) of that someone.

Would do anything for that someone.

They are both very strong.

Aren't afraid to fight someone who were to get in their way of being with that said someone.

So, maybe they really aren't that different. Still, it's strange for them to hang out all the time. Juvia is usually with Gray, and Natsu is usually with Lucy. It's like they've changed friends. If I didn't think any better, if say that it seemed as though the four of them switched friends. But there's no way because Natsu and Lucy are best friends. And Gray and Juvia are suppose to be together. So what's really going on?

As I was walking down to lunch, I saw that Gray was with Lucy. I figured that they were probably going to walk down together, they did so yesterday, which was also a bit weird. I was going to go up to them, but then I saw something. Gray grabbed Lucy's stuff and was carrying it down the halls. Now, they wouldn't have been too strange. People carry each other's things all the time. A lot of couples do that too. Wait…

Couples?

Are they?

No…

That's not possible!

Oh this is not good. They can't be. This isn't possible. I knew Gray must have messed up somewhere! What is he doing?'

I ran down the hallways, hoping that maybe I could find Levy and tell her about this. She would know what's going on. She reads a lot of romance novels so she must know what to do in these types of situation. Or so I hope.

But as I was going down the hall, I saw another sight that left me speechless.

Natsu and Juvia?

Why were they walking out of a janitor's closet?

What is going on?!

They walked out and then walked down the closest set of stairs, probably to get down to the cafeteria. But what were they doing?

I go down to the cafeteria and trying to pretend that there is nothing going on in my mind. Then I see levy and I grab her and bring her into the girls bathroom.

"Erza! What are you doing?" She asked.

As we walked in, there was a few other girls in there and I yelled at them to leave and they did. "Erza…?" She asked again.

"I think we have a problem."

"Problem? Problem with what?"

"With the whole Natsu and Lucy thing?"

"Did something go wrong?"

"I think something. Went really wrong." I then told her about all the things I've been seeing. How Gray has been with Lucy, and Natsu has been Juvia. How it seems although they are all going out with the wrong person. And her eyes got wide and she gasped loudly as I told her.

"No way!" She gasped. "Wait… I did see Natsu and Juvia walk out of a janitor's closet yesterday. And Gray has been driving Lucy to school lately."

"So you think…?"

"No! There's no way that can be true. I think we're just overreacting. There must be an explanation."

"Has to be." Okay so I'm not the only one noticing these strange things. "So let's wait awhile until we get to a conclusion. We could be completely wrong. We'll wait and see, and if it gets really weird, well ask them themselves."

"Okay. Let's just wait and see."

Now that we had a game plan on what we will do, we left the bathroom.

Now all we had to do was hope for the best.

When we walked back to the cafeteria, it seemed as though everything was normal. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Not that I could tell at least. Thankfully, there wasn't as much tension as there has been the last few days, but there was definitely still some there. Everyone could feel it. But no one asked, probably because they were afraid of what they would say or do. Even Cana didn't ask again, and she's never bothered to get into people's business.

At the end of the period was when things became weird again. When everyone was getting ready to leave, I saw that Lucy and Gray left to walk together In one direction, and Natsu and Juvia walked together in the other. And that brought up some red flags in my book.

Me and levy glanced at each other, but didn't say or do anything. But we just want to know what's going on! I mean, if they really are dating, shouldn't they just tell us? I guess we'll just have to find out ourselves.

 **Lucy's POV**

Things are still tense between the four of us. Well, the two groups more likely. Me and Gray have been together more, and so have the other two. I can tell that Juvia is getting annoyed and probably angry by the glares she gives me.

But she took Natsu, so I'm going to take Gray. Well, pretend to take Gray that is. Just until we get this all sorted out.

Me and Gray got to walk up together again, like we've been doing. This is because the others have been walking up together too, so we thought that we should do it as well. The walks together aren't so awkward as I thought.

"I hope we get this fixed soon."

"Me too. I really want to be with Juvia." He sighed, and I have him a look. "No! I didn't mean it like that! Like your cool and all, I just, uh…"

"Don't worry. I'm sick of being In a 'relationship' with you too. No offense."

"It's mutual." We both smiled.

Finally we left to put classes, we hugged quickly as we left and said goodbye. He is my friend after all, I can hug him.

I've always seen him as a brotherly figure in my life. I've never had any siblings, so it's nice to have that brotherly like relationship in my life. He actually told me he feels the same once. We love each other. But in a totally not romantic type of way.

At least I only had a few more hours of school and then I could go home. Lately I've been so tired. It's probably between studying like crazy and pretending I'm together with Gray. That's some tough work. But at least I was able to pay attention more in my classes now. But not as much as I used to. Which is not going to help since I have exams coming up.

Why did all this prom drama have to start right before prom? Why couldn't it wait until exams were over? Just our luck.

Thinking about prom, me and the girls are also going dress shopping (finally) this Friday night. And I'm not going to let anyone ruin it for us. I'm already thinking about the kind of dress I want, and what color. I've been looking in different type of styles, and I know what looks good on me too, and I know what kind I like. So hopefully it won't be too hard to find one that I love.

Soon I'll have the dress part done. The next part is the actually date part. Now that's a little more complicated. We're just going to have to work hard and hope for the best.

But I won't let anything or anyone get in our way.

Prom is supposed to be fun. So I'll have fun either way.

 **End Of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **There we have chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my wonderful readers, I hope you are all having a good day. And here is another chapter, I tried to add some drama in here that I have been lacking in. There will be more drama in the upcoming chapters, don't worry. I would like to once again say thank you for the nice reviews I have been getting on this story. Anyway, lets get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Natsu's POV**

Thankfully, it seemed as though over the next few days, the tension seemed less. Or maybe it was just that we were better at hiding it. Either way, it seemed as though things were getting better.

But things still weren't going all that well for me and Juvia. Well, I can definitely see that Gray is getting irritated. Serves him right. I guess I'll just have to make him more jealous. Prom is coming soon and I have to make sure that everything goes well.

With prom coming soon, that also means that exams are coming up. The thought that they are next week makes me want to sleep through the next week so I don't have to take them.

Although, thanks to Lucy and her helping me here and there I actually think I won't do too bad. But who knows, I could still fail miserably.

Me and Juvia have also been hanging out more for obvious reason. And she is very strange. But she's also very nice and caring, it's not like she's a bad person. Just unique that's all. We've actually been getting also my pretty well which is a shocker. We are both pretty different from each other, so I didn't know how well we would get along. But shockingly, we get along pretty well.

As I was walking down the hallway at the end of school I heard a group of girls gossiping by my locker. People gossip in school all the time, it is high school after all. I was at my locker, not listening as to what they were saying, but thanks to my strong hearing I heard something that made me listen.

"Have you seen them lately?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe that they are together!" The second one said.

"That Lucy girl is so lucky!" Lucy? Why were they talking about Lucy? Why is she so lucky!

"Yeah, but I always thought that that other girl would be with him."

"And she'd be with that other guy?"

"But they're still cute together."

"Yeah! Gray and Lucy are cute together."

I didn't realize I was holding a book until I dropped it and it hit the floor. Gray? And Lucy? Together? Did I hear that right?

I must have misheard. They can't be together. Is it really true? My head flood with questions regarding those two.

I always knew that it was a possibility, that's why me and Juvia pretended to be with each other. But actually hearing it out loud. It's hurts a hundred times worse than I thought it would. This can't be happening. It just can't. I can't believe that this is true? I can't let this happen.

I ran through the school, I don't really know what I'm looking for, I'm just running. As I was running I was turning a corner and I didn't see that someone else was also running, turning at the two of us ran into each other, and caused both of us to fall to the ground from the impact.

We both groaned in pain as we tried to get up. As I looked to see who it was, I saw that it is was in fact Juvia who had been running. Why had she been running? Was she running from someone? Something?

"Juvia?"

"Natsu?" We both asked as we noticed who the other person was.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I started to slowly get up.

"Juvia seems to be okay." I reached my hand out to her and helped her out. She grabbed hold of it and I helped her up. "Thank you." She said, brushing her cloths off.

"Juvia?"

"Yeah." She looked up.

"I just heard some really not good things."

"Is that why Natsu was running?"

"Yeah, it was." I said. "Wait, why were you running?"

She shrugged, the sighed as she said, "Juvia heard some very not good news as well."

"What did you hear."

"Juvia wants Natsu to say what he heard first."

I sighed and began to tell her what I heard. "I was at my locker when I overheard some people talking. And they were talking about Gray and Lucy." I paused for a moment. "And they said that they were together." I couldn't look at her, I didn't want to see her face.

"Lucy and Gray-Sama. Together?" I nodded sadly. "Juvia heard the same thing earlier."

"Is that why you were running." She nodded her head.

We both walked over and sat on a bench type thing that was in the building. We were obviously both upset and unsettled by the gossip that we have heard.

"Juvia thinks that Juvia and Natsu should try harder."

"What? What do you mean."

"If Gray and Lucy are going on, and people are talking about it. Than Juvia and Natsu should 'go out' and have people talk about it."

I wanted to say that this plan sounded crazy. But it really wasn't that different than what we were already doing. I also figured that it would work out fairly well too.

"That doesn't sound like that bad of a plan." I said, and I was not lying. "We just have to make sure that people start talking about our 'relationship' and then they will get jealous and they will realize that it's us who belongs with them. "But how do we do that?"

"Juvia had watched many romance movies! Juvia knows what to do." She said cheerfully. At least she was staying positive towards this plan. "Natsu needs to act like a gentleman." I got offended by that.

"I am a gentleman!"

She shrugged. "Natsu needs to act _more_ like a gentleman. A lot more." That still wasn't any better.

"So we just have to act more coupley then?"

"Yes."

We both looked at each other. Both knowing that we were just going to have to do this to get with the people that we like. It was for the best. We agreed on what we were going to have to do, and got up from our seats and we were to go to class.

And Juvia got up, some of her books fell to the ground, and we both went down to pick them up. I noticed that she was indeed carrying a lot, and I offered so I carried some of her books to class, and walked in with her to put them on her desk. She gave me a smile and a thank you, and we said bye and I left to my own class.

As I was walking out of the classroom, people looked at me and stared. Then went on the whisper things to their peers. I of course wondered what they were thinking, but didn't think too much about it.

Right now, I had to focus on our plan.

 **Lucy's POV**

I noticed that as I was walking around school that people would look at me and whisper things to their peers. I was of course wondering what they were talking about, but I didn't ask.

Gray also told me that he was was noticing that the same things were happening to him. We both decided to ignore as me aAnd Gray walked into the same class that we had, almost everyone was starting. We looked at eachother and both shrugged, not knowing what was going on. No one actually came up and said anything to us so we had no idea what they were talking sat down in our seats as usually, thankfully nothing happened. But behind me I could hear a group of people whispering. I tried my best not to listen to them, but several names caught my attention.

"Did you hear about Natsu and that other girl?"

"Yeah! I was really surprised when I found out."

"It was really sweet how he carried her books into her class like that earlier!"

When me and Gray heard Natsu's voice, we both looked at each other. He looked back at me since he was sitting in front of me, and we both knew that someone thing must be going on. We continued to listen to what they were talking about.

"I was really surprised when I found out they were going out."

"Yeah, I always thought that he liked that blonde chick." I saw that they nudged their head towards me, which caught me by surprise.

"And that girl who he's with, I always thought that she would go with that other guy. What's his name?"

"I know who you're talking about!"

"Yeah! The one that never has his shirt."

I looked at Gray, we both knew that they were talking about him.

"It's a little strange with them being together."

"I think it could still work out though."

"Yeah. And plus, Natsu acts like such a gentleman around Juvia."

"It's a good couple."

Once they said Natsu's and Juvia's names, me and Gray looked at each other is awe. We couldn't believe what we were hearing. We always did know that it was a possibility that they were indeed going out. But hearing it outloud hurt a lot more than I ever thought it would. I wanted nothing more than to run out of the classroom, but Gray saw the distress on my face and held onto my hand before I had the chance to run.

"It's okay." He whispered to me. "We'll talk after class. We'll fix this." All I could do was hold onto his words and try to get through class. Obviously, I didn't listen for the rest of the class. I was distracted by too many things running around in my mind.

Finally, the end of class bell rung and me and Gray walked out together, again gaining some stared from people, but we didn't take notice. We didn't care at this moment.

He walked fast in front of me, and I followed behind. I figured that he was walking us somewhere so we could talk out the current situation. Finally, we got outside, where the parking lot was, and we sat on one of the benches outside. We both didn't say anything for a few moments. Surprisingly, I was the first to talk.

"So they are together." I sad.

"Sounds like it." There was a pause. "I can't believe it."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I don't think there's anything to do."

In that moment, I thought he was right. How were were going to fix this? How are we supposed to have them like us and not each other? We were both upset about what we have heard. And we both weren't feeling very positive at the moment.

But as I was thinking, I knew that no matter what I couldn't give up. I couldn't let Gray give up, either. I won't let him give up Juvia. I know that Juvia like him, and he likes her. I won't let them throw away what they will have with each other.

Then there's Natsu. I sure as hell aren't going to just stop here. I want lose him. I know that even if him and Juvia are together, it's not like I won't ever see him. We're best friends, we'd see each other all the time. But would I really be able to handle starting just friends. It would hurt too much to be around him knowing that we can't be more than that. I can't have that. I'm not going to stop here. I won't give up on me. I won't give up on him. I won't give up on _us._ And what we will have.

"We're not going to give up." I said, standing up." Gray looked at me very confused. But I didn't give him time to say anything. "We're not going to give up on them. Okay? We're going to keep fighting for them."

"How are we going to? They are already together."

"Fine. If you want to give up her, than that's fine. Are you really got to accent that she's gone? That you won't be able to be with her the way you want. You might be able to accept that you won't have Juvia. But I'm not going to give up." I knew that my little speech was getting his attention. "I don't want you to give up, either."

I could see that he was getting more confident. And his face lit up. "Okay. We're not going to give up." He smiled widely, and I smiled back. "But how are we going to stop them?"

I paused, and paced around for a few minutes, trying to figure out a plan that would work. Then, I finally think that I got one that would hopefully work.

"They are a couple, right? So they will be acting more coupley. Maybe, if we act like a couple too, it'll get them jealous."

"More coupley? What does that mean?"

"Well, we just have to act like we're in a relationship. So, for example, as a boyfriend, you would carry my things sometimes, walk me to class, stuff like that. As a girlfriend, I would be sweet to you, maybe give you a kiss on the cheek, give you hugs, stuff like that. Maybe we could go on "dates" too"

"So just act like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah. It'll work, and we'll have them with us in no time."

"It better be quick because prom is coming up soon."

"I know." I sighed.

"Aren't you going shopping tomorrow night with the others?"

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is Friday. Yes I'm going with the others. Juvia is going to be there too."

"I thought so."

"I'll make her think about you." I smirked. "I'll talk good about you."

"I'll do the same about you to Natsu, then."

After we finally figured out our plan, we walked back into the school building and walked to class together. Now all we had to do was pretend to be in a relationship. How hard can that be?

Me and Gray were walking together to our next class, he offered to carry some of my books, so I let him. As we are walking down the hallway, we see Natsu and Juvia walking together as well. Me and Gray both looked at each other, we both saw them, but we didn't know what to say or do. They must have seen us too, because they stopped walking, and I realized that we were some of the few people in the hallway. We were going to have to walk past them to get to class anyway. So me and Gray looked at each other again and started walking once again, and so did he. We all walked past each other, but I heard one of them speak, causing me to stop to as well.

"Hello, Lucy." I turned around to see Juvia looking at me. I hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"Hello." I said, but it almost sounded like a question.

She gave me a dirty look before responding. "Looks like Lucy and Gray are getting all cozy." she hissed.

"Looks like you and Natsu are getting nice and cozy as well." I hissed back.

We stared at each other, both giving one another evil glances.

"You know, it's cute, the two of you. But, it's not going to last."

I raised an eyebrow. "How about you don't worry about us, and start worrying about yourselves."

She laughed, "Im just trying to look after you, that's all."

"I don't need you to." I spit back

"Fine. but don't say I didnt warn you." she said. "Come, Natsu, we must leave now." and so they did, and me and Gray started walking as well.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know."I replied honestly.

"It looked like you girl were about to smack each other."

"Im sure if we stayed ny longer, we probably would have." I sighed.

Gay looked at me, "Just make sure that no one gets punched in the face. There's no reason for anyone to get hurt. And I don't think anyone wants a bruise in their prom photos."

"Okay." was all I said. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I'm not exactly a violent person,but if I have to fight, then so be it. Because there's no way i'm giving up. Not yet. If fighting is the only way to win, then I'll fight. And I don't plan on loosing.

 **End Of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Ooh Juvia and Lucy are getting on each others nerves. I thought I should add someone more tension between the two. I'm really exited for the next chapters that I have coming, I think you all are going to enjoy them. (I hope)**

 **Thank you all for reading chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my readers! I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I just had some real life problems that I had to take care of. I hope you all can forgive me. So to make up for it, here's a super long chapter today. (Over 3,200, not including the authors notes.) But I should be able to update sooner now, as long as real life doesn't get in the way. But then again, I have exmas soon so that might cause some late updates. I'll try my best to update.**

 **I'm also really exited for this chapter, I really like it, so I hope you all like it as well! And I revised it for almost an hour so I'm hoping there's no spelling mistakes or I might just cry. I read this chapter at least 5 times today so far. It's a good thing I like it.**

 **Anyway, lets get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Lucy's POV**

Me and Gray later found out that the reason why everyone was staring at us was because they heard a rumor that me and Gray were dating. Which I guess was a good thing, because that means that Natsu and Juvia will hear it sometime soon and that'll spark some unpleasant feelings for them. Not that I want them to be hurt, I just want them to be able to realise their (hopefully) true feelings.

A lot of rumors started to spread about the new couples on Friday. And almost everyone was talking about all of us. Although, no one actually came up to any of us to ask if they were true. But they could probably tell by the way we acted. Not to brag, but me and Gray were really good at acting like we were in a relationship.

Since today was Friday, and like he has been doing, he would drive us to school and we would walk into together. We would walk close together, but not too close, as we were both only just fiends acting to be together, but close enough to make it seem real.

We also went to each other's lockers, and he walked me to most of my classes. I would even get some "aww" form the girls behind me. They were saying how jealous they were me. If only they knew what was really going on.

But along with me and Gray being more "coupley" it seemed as though Natsu and Juvia have also been more couply lately. I have heard rumors of them, and people are saying that they are actually a really nice couple. Which made my heart hurt thinking about it, knowing that he was with someone else. But I tried to focused on the positive, and tried to stay focused on what I was doing.

I was also excited that me and and some of the other girls were going dress shopping tonight. I must say that I was very excited for it. It was going to be me, Erza, levy and Juvia. Although, I was uneasy with Juvia going, but I was going to try my best to have her get her jealous of me and Gray. I was planning on talking about Gray and trying to act like I really liked him. Gray even told me that he would try to do the same for me, and talk about me to Natsu, I just had to hope that he puts in a positive affect. I guess I just have to trust him. We do have to work together after all.

Throughout the school day, me and Gray spent a lot of time together. And at lunch, we sat next to each other, but so did Natsu and Juvia, but sat all the way at the other end of the table. It was weird, being this far from Natsu, I hate being this distant from him. I hope that it would hopefully change soon.

With the two couples sitting together, we got some strange looks from out table of friends. It's no doubt that they have already heard the rumors going around. They are probably very confused as to what's going on, and why we didn't tell them. But no one asked anything, they all just stared awkwardly. It wasn't until the end of the day when someone finally asked me about it.

Gray had just walked me to my locker, and said that he'd meet me in his car, since he is going to drive me home as he has been doing a lot of lately. As I was at my locker, a familiar friend came up to come talk to me.

"Hello, Lu-chan!" Levy said, giving me a happy smile.

"Hi levy. Are we still on for shopping later?"

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun!"

"I'm really excited. I hope that we all find a dress that we want."

"I'm sure we all will. We just have to look hard enough. And I'll pick you up at your house, we can meet up with everyone together."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Hey, Lu-chan. Is it true?" she asked curiously.

"Is what true?" I looked at her confused.

"Well, it's just there's rumors going around…" She paused, and I think I know where this is going. "Are you and Gray dating." I paused quickly, and my face heated up. I didn't mean it to. If anyone was asked that question they would be embarrassed too! It's not my fault!"

"Oh, I see. Okay." She said, then started to walk away.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't answer right away. So it's got to be a yes. Or else you would have answered no right away." If only she knew how complicated it was.

"It's just complicated. That's all." I sighed.

"Sure it is. I never thought that it would be you two who got together, but I'll support you. As long as you are happy."

"It's complicated." I repeated. I hope that she would understand that it was something that I didn't want to talk about.

Finally, we walked out together. Gajeel was waiting outside for her. I've noticed he's doing this more often now. I wonder if he's already asked her to prom yet.

I walked over to the spot where Gray parked his car, and I opened the door.

"You look tired." He said.

"I am." I sighed. "And I still have to go out tonight. I'm looking forward to it though." I buckled my seatbelt, and so did he, then he started to drive the vehicle.

"You girls are going dress shopping, right."

"Yeah, we're going to the mall later. I'm hoping to get my dress."

"I'm sure you will."

"I hope so. Anyway, how was your day? Have any plans for tonight?"

"My day was fine. Just went to my stupid classes. But, just so you know, I have been studying for exams that are next week. So I'm getting myself prepared." I nodded in approvement, it's good that at least he's studying. "And _no_ I don't have any plans for night. Not yet, at least."

"Well, I hope that you have a nice night."

"I will. I'll probably make plans later on." The rest of the ride we spent talking about little conversations, and then we finally got to my house.

"Have fun tonight, talk to you soon."

"Thank you, talk to you later. " and then I walked into my house. I started to get ready because we planned on going to the mall early so that we would have enough time at the mall to find what we were looking for. Levy called me and said that she would come pick me up in the next twenty minutes or so. So I made sure that I was ready by then.

Luckily, my dad gave me some extra money to buy a dress because I told him I was going to need some more. So I waited for levy to come, and soon enough she texted me that she was in the driveway.

When I got in the car we gave each other a warm smile and a hello. We were both excited to go buy our dresses. It took a little bit to get to the mall, but we finally got there and after we parked we meet everyone in the food court.

When we got there, Juvia and Erza were already there, waiting for us.

They noticed us too, and they waved and walked over to us.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hello, Lucy, levy." Erza greeted us.

"So, shall we go shopping now? Levi asked with a smile on her face.

We all nodded our heads and we left to go into some stores. I also noticed that Juvia was giving me not so friendly smile. He face smiled, but her eyes held a lot of anger. And somehow I knew it was towards me. I didn't mean to, but I gave her a not so friendly look either. I could tell that from this moment, it was going rto be a long evening between the two of us.

The mall that were in was a pretty big one, and had many stores. And a lot of them were selling dresses for prom, so it wasn't hard to find a store. It was hard to find so where to start. At one point, someone just had to pick a store and walk in.

There was one part when we were all in a store, and I went up to Juvia and tried to have a friendly conversation with her. She did start being nice back, but that was probably only because the others were around. I'm getting the feeling that she doesn't really like me all that much. But as were shopping, I so happened to mention Gray in a conversation and she muttered something along the lines of "love Rival." And then, when I was alone looking at a few dresses, I was walking passed her and I "tripped" over her feet. She appologised, but it wasn't a real apology. I was getting really angry as this point,but I remembered that I had to ne nice. So I tried my hardest to get through the evening without getting angry at her.

We then all went into a few different store but with no luck. But as we were walking around for stores to walk into, I happened to see a store that I don't really remember ever going into. But the store seemed to almost glow, and it was almost calling out to me. The sight said, "love and lucky."

"Why don't we try in here?" I said pointing to the store.

"Love and lucky?" Levy asked. "I've never been in there."

The others also said that they had never been in this store.

"It's not like we're finding any luck anywhere else. Let's give it a try." I said. No one argued and we walked in.

When we walked into the store there was this presence almost. I don't know what it was, but I felt good in the store. Like I knew something good was going to happen.

An old lady came up to us and said, "Hello, ladies. Do you need help with anything?" with a warm smile on her face.

"We're looking for prom dresses." I said.

"Oh yes, we have some over here. Follow me." So we walked over and there was a bunch of dresses and they were all beautiful. I think all of us were in awe at how beautiful they were. "If you need any help, I'll be over there." She said and then she left us to look at all the dresses.

"Wow." I finally said. "They are all so pretty!"

We all then started to go through the hangers of dresses trying to find ones that we liked. We all picked some at random and went to the dressing room to try them on. There were four dressing rooms lined up next to each other, we found it perfect. We all picked one and started to try on on. It took us all a little bit to get on the first dress, and when we all stepped out we all commented on how pretty everyone looked. But everyone knew that the dress they had on wasn't for them.

The firsts few rounds went like that, trying a dress on but knowing it wasn't the right one.

Finally, Erza walked out in a beautiful scarlet, long red, dress. It was red at the top, but slowly went to a dark black towards the bottom. It was tight fitted, and hugged all the right curves on her body.

When she walked out if the dressing room in that dress her face was redder than the dress, and we all screamed in exient knowing that that was her dress.

Then Juvia walked out in a snow blue dress, that was tight fitted at the top, and flowy at the bottom. And there was white detail at the bottom what reminded me of snow. And there was snowflake like detailing towards the bottom that made itself wrap spring the dress. Like the dress was a winter wonderland.

Levy soon walked out in a flowy yellow dress, that wasn't too tight fitted, but was still able to hug her body in a good way. The neckline had white detailing, and the dress has shimmering jewels around flowarl detailing.

Now everyone had a dress but me. I went back to look around the other dressed. I had no idea what I wanted now, because I tried on everything I thought I wanted in my dress. I never thought that finding my dress would be this difficult.

As I was aimlessly walking around, the lady from before, who seemed to own the store walked up the me.

"Are you having trouble finding a dress?"

"Yeah." I sighed. " I just can't seem to find one that I'm looking for."

She looked at me for a moment and said "I think I have a dress that'll fit you perfectly. Wait here." And then she was off to get the so called perfect dress for me. I had no idea what I was expecting, but she came back with her hands full of beautiful fabric. She wakes me over to the dressing rooms where everyone was still waiting and I began to go in and try it on.

I tried it on and just by feeling the fabric gave me a good feeling. I turned around to look in the mirror and couldn't hold back a gasp at how the dress looked.

 _It looked beautiful._

And I looked beautiful in it.

It was a long, light pink dress. It had a long slit up my left leg that went to my mid thigh. At the bottom of the dress there were ruffles that made the dress look flowy at the bottom. There was a fabric like belt that hugged my waist perfectly, and it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline.

I love it. I knew that this dress was the one. I walked out of the dressing room with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Omg my god! Lu-chan! You look stunning!" Levy yelled in delight.

"You really do look beautiful." Erza agreed.

"Really?" I asked, blushing more.

"Yes! You are going to get it! No doubts about that."

I finally walked back into the dressing room and looked at myself again. And I really did love the dress so much. I hated having to take it off. If only I could have stayed in it forever.

I got dressed back into my regular clothes and stepped back out to meet up with the others.

"Okay. Let's go pay." I said smiling. So we all went up and payed for our things. As we finished paying, I told the others to wait outside because I wanted to do something.

I walked over the the lady before and thanked her for finding the dress for me.

"Your welcome, dear. I'm so glad that you like it. You said you are going to prom?"

"Yes. Me and my friends all have prom soon. We're all really excited."

"Mhm." She paused. "I can sense that there is some tension in the air because of prom."

I was surprised by what she suddenly said, but she wasn't wrong so I couldn't really deny it. "Oh, um, it's complicated." I sighed.

"Yes, I can see that. But let me tell you something." I nodded and listed to her. "It'll all work out. Whatever is going on that's "complicated" it'll work out soon enough. Just have hope that it will. Things have a strange way of working out for the right people."

"Okay. I won't give up. Thank you." I said, then I left to meet up with the others.

"Hey, Lu-chan, do you want to go get something to eat?" Levy asked. I then started to realise that it was getting late, and I was getting hungry so I said yes and we went to the nearest burger joint near the mall.

We sat down and we all ordered our favorite burgers and had a very nice meal together. We talked about our dresses, and about school, but we didn't talk about any gossip. I think it was because of all the things that they have been hearing about me and Gray. And throughout the meal it was like I could feel Juvia starting me down. She was giving me a dirty look. I tried my best to ignore it though.

* * *

After the meal, we all walked out of the restaurant and we were surprised to see a group of familiar boys.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were all walking in as we were walking out. We all looked at each other and then finally we all started to talk.

Levy and Gajeel talked, Erza walked up to Jellal. Natsu looked at me, and gave me a huge smile which made me blush slightly. But then he looked over to Juvia, and I felt my heart hurt a little bit. Then, Gray came up to me and tried to cheer me up.

"Hey. How was shopping?"

"It was good. We all got dressed."

"That's good. Glad you had fun."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came to get something to eat."

"Oh, okay." I looked at to see that Natsu and Juvia was still talking. Everyone was starting to say goodbye to the boys and then Erza called for me to come.

"I better get going." I said.

When I started to walk, Gray pulled me back and gave me a hug. "It all all work out. Hopefully this'll make them jealous." He whispered in my ear. I of course hugged back, and laughed a little at his comment.

"I'm sure it will." I said back.

"Bye, Lucy. We'll talk soon."

"Bye, Gray." I said and we walked off. I noticed that Juvia was giving me an even more evil look than usual. If she stared any harder, she would have burned a hole in my eyes.

I knew that she must have been getting jealous at this point. Our plan was working out well.

My hug with Gray did get some stares from the others, they were all surprised. And it didn't help that all probably have heard the so called rumors. But it's all part of the plan.

Because I won't give up. No matter what.I won't give up. I _can't_ give up.

And with that, my dress shopping adventure I finished. And I was now getting even more exited for prom.

I have my dress. All I need now is my date.

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 **There's chapter 10. Can you all forgive me now for updating later than usual? I had a lot of fun writing the girls getting their dresses, I hope they are descriptive enough.**

 **Please review the chapter if you liked (or even hated) it. I love getting all types of reviews.**

 **Also, Have any of you read the new Fairy Tail Chapter(chapter 488)?! if you have, I'm sorry and I feel your pain. Honestly, PM me so we can cry together because I think we all need some support. It was way too emotional for me to handle. I'm crying over it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! So I want to take a moment to explain a few things before we get started. Firstly, this is a NALU FIC. Which means, yes, Natsu and Lucy are the main couple in this. (I'm literal Nalu trash.) People are getting confused, but this whole dating situation is part of the plot. Secondly,There will be cute, fluffy Nalu to come. And I'm not going to lie, this chapter is a good 90% Nalu because I felt like this fic was lacking. Your welcome. Thirdly, I know that the plot is going slow, but its all part of the plot, so just go with it for now.** **Anyway, I hope that cleared some stuff up, if you have any questions feel free to leave it in a review or PM me.**

 **One more thing. Thank you all for leaving your reviews! I love getting them and it helps me out a lot. Now, lets get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Natsu's POV**

Seeing the girls walking out of the burger place was surprising to all of us. But it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. I was happy that I got to see Lucy, and I knew that she must have gotten her dress because her face was lighting up with happiness. Also because she had a big bag, but I liked looking at her face better, so I looked at that more than the bag. I started to wonder what type of dress she got. Although, it didn't really matter to me because I think she looks good in everything.

When I looked over to her and smiled, she had a big smile back which made my stomach do flips. Seeing her smile, usually ended in me smiling as well. Then Juvia came over to me and began a conversation.

We talked about a few things. I began to tell her that I've noticed that Gray seems to be getting jealous. Which he most definitely has. Whenever me, or someone brings her up I can see in his face that he likes her. I can also see an annoyed look when _I_ talk about her, and that's most likely because he thinks that we are a couple. Juvia has even told me that she too has noticed that even Lucy seemed to be getting jealous. Which I had a hard time believing. I have a hard time believing that Lucy likes me _that way_. But I just had to trust what she said.

When they left, I saw that Gray went in and gave Lucy a hug. Which made me angry. And I wanted to just go up to him a punch him, but I decided against it and tried my best to keep my cool.

During the meal me and Gray were constantly giving each other glances from across the table. Which is not an usual thing. We give each other death glares all the time, but this time is different. But other than that, the night went fairly well. Me and the guys just went out to eat and then we all just went home. It wasn't too bad hanging out with all of them, but none of us would admit to that.

And with that, the night ended.

* * *

The next morning started as any other Saturday morning. I woke up late in the morning, practically noon and I wasn't planning on doing anything. I walked downstairs and notched that I was feeling hungry so I was going to start to make something. But then, I heard my phone buzz and I went over to go get it. I grabbed it and saw that it was a text message from Lucy, which made me smile.

 _Are you free today? I wanted to know if you would like to hang out._

 _-Lucy_

I smiled and her message and quickly responded.

 _Let's hang out. If you want we can meet up for lunch._

 _-Natsu_

It took her a minute but she soon responded.

 _I'll meet you at the dinner in 30 minutes._

 _-Lucy_

I responded with a simple okay, and ran upstairs to get ready. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I then got in my car and drove over to the diner. I waited for her outside of the place, not wanting to go inside without her.

As I was waiting I realized how nervous I actually was. I don't know why I was nervous, me and Lucy go to the diner all the time together. The owners know us by name there, that's how much we go. It's never weird when we go, we always have a lot of fun when we are together. I don't know why I'm feeling this way now.

Soon enough, I saw her walking to the diner. She walked over to me and greeted me with a hug. I graciously returned the hug, and I could even smell some of the sweet perfume that she had when we touched.

"Good afternoon, Natsu."

"Good afternoon to you too. Shall we go in?"

"We shall." She giggled. I never realized how cute her laugh was until a while ago. Lately, I've been noticing more things about her. Now every time I hear her laugh, It makes me smile both on the outside and on the inside.

We walked in and the waiter sat us down at a table and we ordered some drinks. I was the first to start conversation.

"So, you girls had fun last night?"

"Yeah, we all had a really good time. And we were all able to find our dresses. How was your night?"

"It was good. Me and the guys just went to grab something to eat and then I went home."

She nodded her head and changed the subject. "So, we have exams starting this week."

My face dropped. "Don't remind me." I cried. "I'm really not excited for these exams. There's one in almost every class."

Lucy laughed. "You will do fine, don't worry. It's just a test, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah but they are big tests. And they count for a lot. But thanks, Lucy." At least she was trying to give me confidence for the exam.

"Have you been studying lately?"

"Actually, I have." And I wasn't lying. I mean, I wasn't doing a lot of it. But some studying is better than nothing. "More like trying to, but yeah I've been doing some studying." Lucy looked surrounded that I was studying.

"Really? That's good. Maybe you can be responsible at times." she said, sounding surprised.

"I am responsible!"

"Sure you are. Keep telling yourself that." And she took a sip of her drink.

We finally ordered, and we both ordered a plate of pancakes. I got the double chocolate, and she got the strawberry ones. We both got these pancakes all the time. It's our favorite food from this place, even when we were 's tradition to get them. And you can't break tradition. When they finally came to or table we both digged in. They were delicious.

We both told some stories and laughed as we ate our pancakes.

"Natsu." Lucy said.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her and she threw the whipped cream that was on her pancakes on my face. And she burst into laughter.

"Lucy!" I yelled, trying to wipe the cream off my face. If she wanted to play this type of game, then I'll play. I got some of the chocolate syrup from my pancakes and tossed it right back at her.

"Natsu!" She yelled in distress. "That's not fair!"

"Hey! You started it!" We both looked at each other and laughed. We were getting some strange looks from the people around us, so we decided to stop.

After we were done eating, we got the bill and we split what it cost, neither wanting the other to pay. I always tried to pay for both of us, but she wouldn't allow it. On of these days, I'll pay for both of us.

We walked out shoulder to shoulder and we started walking around.

"Did you drive here?" I asked.

"No, I walked." She replied, and I gave her a look of disapproval. "What? It's a small town, no need to waste gas when I can walk."

"You need to start driving places. It could get dangerous to walk everywhere."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure you're okay."

She turned her head slightly, and then asked "So, what do you want to do now."

I thought for a minute. And I wanted to say anything. As long as it was with you, I'd do anything. But instead I said something less weird. "Let's go to the arcade."

She looked at me and smiled, It's been awhile since we've been there, hasn't it."

"We haven't been there is years." I said. "We used to go all the time."

"Okay, let's go."

We walked back to my car, and I opened the door for Lucy and once she was in I closed it. Once I got in, we buckled up and drove to the arcade. It didn't take long to get to the arcade, we do live in a small town so places aren't that far away. And I was getting excited. I remember that when we were younger we would go and play all the time. We would go in and play the games for hours on end.

We walks into the arcade and we were flashed by shining lights and buzzing noises. There were so many different types of games, and we both looked around wide eyed. It was like we were little kids again. We Bought some game cards and we thought about what games to play.

As we were walking we played a few games here and there, but there was a certain game that we both played all the time.

Skee ball.

We looked at each other and ran over, laughing and making a lot of noise. Some of the parents in there were probably looking at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care. When we got to the skee ball I told her that I would totally beat her in a game.

"Your on, Drageneel!" Lucy said and she grabbed her first skee ball.

We counted to three and started the game. Lucy took her time going, but I quickly tossed all of mine, so I waited for her to be done.

"No!" Lucy said as her ball missed again.

"Seems like you're out of practice." I laughed, and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Here, let me show you."

I walked up to her, and I grabbed a ball, and I put one hand around her waist and put one arm on her arm.

"N-Natsu?"

"Just follow my movements." I said shyly, and I tried to teach her by showing her the movements. I realized how close we were, my body against hers, and I could smell her shampoo in her hair. It was a good thing she was looking away because I was blushing like crazy. I did the movements for her a few times. "Do you get it now?" She nodded. "Okay, let's let the ball go this time." She nodded again. As we both swung together, and let the ball go, we actually manage to get it in a nice spot, and we got a good amount of points.

"Good job , Luce!" I said with a grin, and I slowly began to let her go, which I was disappointed about.

"Thanks, Natsu." She smiled and looked up at me. As she was looking up, I was moving my body so our heads became very close. Like other times, we were an inch apart, looking at one another. Neither of us saying a word. There was noises and music and kids in the background but I barely noticed it. At this moment I didn't want to pretend anymore. I needed to tell her how I feel.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

"Look, Lucy I-" I was cut off by a ringing. It was her phone. She looked at it sadly, and then picked it up. When she saw he caller id, she had a look of surprise on her face.

"Hello." I heard her say.

"Gray?"

"yeah."

"Got it."

"I'm out right now."

"Natsu." Although I had no idea what they were talking about, at the mention of my name I tensed up. What were they talking about me? And why was _Gray_ talking to Lucy?

"Okay. Mhm, okay." She said. Although, she sounded disappointed. Then she said good bye and hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"It was Gray." She said. I already knew that by the way she said it that it wasn't exactly good news for me. "I'm going to have to go, sorry. Gray wants to talk to me." I got angry and more confused as to why he needed to talk to her. What did he want to talk about anyway?

"Okay. Okay, yeah, that's fine." I said, but I said it more harshly than I was expecting to. "Go ahead, I'm sure Gray had something really important he wants to say."

"Natsu." She said, looking hurt. "I'm sorry, we can always come back another time…"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine. Go to Gray."

"Are you okay…? Natsu?"

I cant hold back anymore. "Look I get it, okay. Go to Gray. He's more important to you, anyway. You two are dating." Then there was silence in the air that was defining.

"What?" She said hurt.

"I mean, did you guys really think I wouldn't find out. You two have been hand and hand for a while now. It's only time before you tell everyone."

"Natsu…"

"And I'm fine with it, really. Okay, maybe not fine. But why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends. I thought we told each other everything."

"Oh, you're mad that I didn't tell you? What about you? What excuse do you have."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Juvia. Don't even deny it, it's all over school. You two have been acting closer than ever. Why didn't you tell me about her, then?" So she did know about Juvia.

"What about her?" I snapped back.

"Oh? The fact that you and her are together. That you've been dating." I wanted to yell, scream at her that it was fake. That all I wanted was her. I was just doing it for her.

"How do you feel, if I am?" I asked.

She paused. Her eyes filled with so many emotions that there was no way for me to see what she was feeling. It took her a few moments but she finally did respond. I didn't realize I was holding my breathe until I finally breathed again. "It's your life. You can date who you want." I almost heard pain in her voice.

"Fine." Was all I said.

"Fine." She said. "I need to go, Gray is waiting."

"Can't keep Gray waiting." I said, trying not to sound mean but it definitely came out a lot meaner than I wanted.

"How about you call Juvia. Can't keep your girlfriend waiting." She said harshly. And then stormed off. All I wanted was to run after her. But how was I supposed to run after someone, when they're running after someone else?

 **Lucy's POV**

I started running. I didn't know where I was running to. All I knew was that I needed to run.

Hearing what Natsu said hurt me in too many ways. Ways that I didn't think could hurt me. I was hurt. I was sad. I didn't know what to think or feel.

It's true, that I want nothing more than to see Natsu happy. So if being with someone else makes him happy, I would support him in that. But knowing that he would want someone else over me hurts. Maybe I've been fighting for someone who isn't worth fighting for.

Maybe I'm fighting for someone who's fighting for someone else.

So I walked to my house. More like ran, but either way I ended back at my house. Gray said that he was going to meet me at my house. And when I got there, he was waiting outside next to his car. He saw me walking up, and probably saw how distressed I looked.

"Lucy? Is everything okay" he asked worriedly.

I walked up to him quietly, and he asked me again what was wrong. I mumbled things, I don't even know if he heard me, but he heard me say Natsu and knew something was wrong.

"Come on. Let's go inside." He brought me into my house and we sat on my couch.

"What happened?" He asked again. "Does it have to due with Natsu?" I nodded my head. Then I took a deep breathe.

"We got into a fight."

"A fight? What about?"

I told him what had happened. And he was actually a really good listener. I told him what Natsu said to me, and what I said to him. After I was done explaining what happened we were both quiet for a few moments.

"So that's what happened?"

"Yeah." We both took a deep breathe.

"He didn't deny it." I said. "Dating Juvia. He never said that he wasn't."

"But he never said he was, did he."

"No. But he didn't say no."

"No, he did not."

There was silence once again.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about, Lucy." He said, and I looked up to him. "Exams."

I hated that word more than ever right now. "Oh, right. Exams. They start on Monday."

"Yeah, they do. We need to study to make sure we get good grades. After the exams are done. That's when we'll worry about the whole relationship situation. Let's just get through exams."

"Okay. That's a good idea." It really was. Besides, focusing on studying and the exams can get my mind off of other things. I can't have this whole prom thing ruin my grades. I just need to focus on getting good grades for right now.

"Thank you, Gray." I said.

"No problem. We're in this together, aren't we."

"Yeah." I laughed. "We are."

Me and Gray actually then studies for a bit together and then he left. I studied for the rest of the day, taking breaks in between to check my phone. Every time I checked my phone I was hoping there would be a message from a certain someone. There never was. I don't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

Me and Natsu haven't had a fight like this in as long as I remember. We never really fought all the time. We would get into little arguments, but nothing more than that.

I knew that I was going to have to fix this somehow. I'm just hoping it's not going to as hard as I'm expecting it to be.

 **End of chapter 11**

* * *

 **There we have chapter eleven. I think I did pretty well writing some Nalu moments in there. I also felt it needed some tension and drama so I put some in there as well. Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading, and please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Just fair warning, this chapter is kind of boring... sorry. But the story is going to get better soon, so just wait and don't be too mad about how bad this chapter is. I just needed a filler chapter, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad.**

 **Also, thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope that I can get more :)**

 **disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or It's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Natsu's POV**

After the fight with Lucy, the rest of my weekend was boring and I didn't do anything. I kept thinking about what Lucy said to me. And what I said to her. I know that I was pretty rude to her. I shouldn't have said what I said, but I can't take it back, no matter how much I might want to. It was true what I said, but I still shouldn't have said it like that. We didn't talk for the rest of the weekend, which caused my weekend to not be as good as I could have hoped it to be.

It also didn't help that I should have been studying for my exams that start on Tuesday. It wasn't like I was planning on studying that much, I don't study that much to begin with, but fighting with Lucy definitely made my motivation level plummet to nothing.

I just kept replaying how it happened in my head. I kept thinking of different scenarios that could have happened. Better ones, worse ones.

I can't believe how stupid I am.

I could have ruined everything now. I really am an idiot. Saying things like that to her. She probably hates me now. There's no way that she'd want to be with me now.

If I apologize I think it would help. But how can I apologize when she doesn't even want to speak with me. I don't know what I'm suppose to do.

Waking up this Monday morning hit me hard. I wanted nothing more than to sleep all the way through till the end of school. Which is surprisingly coming up soon. It's hard to believe that school is almost finished.

So when I woke up I got ready fast so that I could get to school earlier than I usually do. I got dressed and ran out of the house. I drove to school and since I was so early I actually got a really good parking spot.

I walked into the school, and there wasn't that many people yet, and I realized that I had never been in the school this early. There were a few people walking around, but I didn't see anyone I knew yet.

I went to Lucy's locker and decided to wait for her there. I needed to see her. I needed to talk to her.

"Natsu?"someone's voice said. I looked around me and saw that Erza was standing in front of me.

"Erza?" What was she doing here? I guess she does come to school early, but I didn't think it was this early.

"What are you doing here so early? I've never seen you arrive to school on time, let alone getting here early." She said.

"I'm waiting for Lucy." I said, slightly offended by her comment.

"Come with me." She said and grabbed my hand to drag me somewhere. I didn't even have time to yell at her to stop.

"Erza! Where are you taking me?!" I of course didn't get any sort of answer from her, so I was forcefully dragged down the hallway.

Then we finally stopped when we got outside of the building. There was a seating area outside with a bunch of tables and chairs. She stopped dragging me and we finally stopped. No one else was there, so we were able to talk more privately without people hearing us.

"Erza, why did you bring me he-" I was stopped by her hitting me in the head. "OW! What was that for?" I yelled.

"What are you idiots thinking? What are _you_ thinking?" She hit me again.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop being an idiot!"

"What did I do?!" How am I supposed to know what I did when she doesn't even tell me? She's even crazier than usual.

"You and Juvia?"

"Oh, that. I ca-"

"No. You hurt her, Natsu. And at this time? What were you guys thinking?"

"Hurt her? Who? What are you taking about?"

Apparently that question deserved another hit. "Lucy. You hurt her."

And the mention of her name my heart clenched. I don't want to hurt her. That's the last thing I want. I never wanted to hurt her.

"I didn't mean to."

"Yeah. Well, you went along and started dating Juvia for some unknown reason."

"Look. I can explain that-"

"And then Gray started dating Lucy." That made my heart hurt more than my head. "It's all backwards. It's all a mess."

"A mess?"

She sighed. "Your suppose to be with Lucy. Gray is suppose to be with Juvia. It's not that difficult to understand."

I sighed too. I was going to explain to her what was happening. That I wasn't actually dating Juvia, but she talked before I could talk.

"Just make sure you fix it. I hate seeing the four of you so angry and upset because you're with the wrong person." And with that, she walked away. She left me alone to ponder on my thoughts. Thinking about how I was going to get Lucy. How I would win her over. How could I make her see how much I liked her. But how am I supposed to do all that before prom? It sounds impossible. But I'll make it possible. I will do anything for her.

* * *

The school day went by in a blur. I didn't get to talk to Lucy all day. Hell, I barely saw her today. I think she's avoiding me. Which I don't blame her, I said some pretty mean things to her. I was going to have to talk to her. And I was going to have to talk to her soon. I need to before it's too late.

When I was walking outside the building, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone, causing both of us to drop our stuff. We looked up, and I saw that it was Gray. I started getting irritated just looking at him.

"Watch where you're going, stripper."

"Watch where _you're_ going, flame brain." We both started at each other for a moment. We both felt the obvious tension rising in the air. Me and Gray have never been the best of buds, but lately we've hated each other more than usual. Even though we don't usually get along all that great, we never really hated each other. But now there are flames of hatred in our eyes.

"Get out of my way." I said harshly to him.

"Pft, whatever." He said, but didn't move so I went around him.

"You're going to prom, right." He said, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"What's it to you?"

"Just wondering. It would be sad if you were to go all alone."

"I'm not going alone." I said.

"That's surprising. You better hope that it's with the right person." He said, and then walked away. What was that suppose to mean? The right person? Whatever. That stripper is so stupid, I never know what he's talking about.

I got home and I didn't know what I should do. Well, I did know that I should be studying for exams that start tomorrow, but how can I possibly study when my head's a mess like this? I'm just going to have to try my best to focus. Like usual, studying didn't work too well, and I ended up doing little to none of it.

I questioned whether or not I should call her. Even if it was to just to wish her good luck on her test. But I couldn't do it.

So I tried my best to study that night. It worked a little bit. But I couldn't seem to focus all the way. At least I tried.

When I finally remained that it was late enough , I planned on going to sleep. But before I went to sleep I sent just a few words to someone, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I've been studying a lot tonight, trying to get ready for my exams that start tomorrow. When it was late enough, I decided that I should probably get to bed. But as I was about to go to sleep, I heard my phone buzz.

I looked at it and I got words from them which made me smile.

 _Good luck on your tests._

 _-Natsu_

We haven't talked since our fight on Saturday. If I'm being honest, I've really missed talking to him.

 _I hope you do well on your test,too._

 _-Lucy_

I sent back quickly, and went to sleep. I had a long day tomorrow, so I had to make sure that I enough sleep. I just had to hope for the best tomorrow.

* * *

Like any other high school student who was going to be taking an exam, I didn't not want to wake up this morning. But I dragged myself out of bed earlier than usual so I would have enough time to get ready. I took a hot shower, and that woke me up pretty nicely.

I thought that since I had such a big test, that I should have a big, energizing breakfast. I was in the mood to get a bagel so I walked down to the best bagel shop in town. I walked in and saw that the owner was there. I've talked to them a few times, so I had a nice conversation with them. I ordered my favorite bagel. A bacon egg and cheese on a warm, toasted bagel. I was practically drooling when I saw them making it.

I got a coffee along with it, and when they finished making the bagel and left with my coffee in one hand, my bagel in the other.

When I was walking out, someone opened to the door for me. They probably noticed that both my hands were full. When I saw who it was, my fave dropped.

Juvia.

What was she doing here? Well, I knew what she was doing here, probably getting breakfast, but why did she have to be here now? We looked at eachother for a few moments, neither of us said anything for a while. But finally, I decided that I should say something.

"Good morning." I said softly, and started to walk away. She didn't say anything but stare at me. I decided that I should leave because she was starting to freak me out so I left.

"Love rival." I heard her say as I was walking away. Love rival? What's with her and calling me that? What does that even mean?

Whatever, I have bigger things to worry about now. I don't have time to worry about Juvia. I have test to worry about.

So I walked out and started walking towards the school and my phone rings in my pocket.

"Hello." I said, answering it.

"Good morning, Lucy." It was Gray who was calling.

"Hello, Gray. Good morning to you too."

"You have tests today right?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "So do you."

"Don't talk about it. I'm not looking forward to it."

"When is yours? Mines in the morning."

"Mine isn't until later. So I can study a little before I take it."

"Lucky. I'm waking to the school now."

"Well, good luck on your test."

"You too." I said. "Okay, I'll leave you to your studying. Have a nice morning, Gray."

"Bye, Lucy." Than we hung up and I walked to the school taking sips of my coffee and bites of my bagel as I was walking.

When I got to the school, I saw all the nervous students who were preparing for their tests. You could tell who was about to take a test by how nervous they acted. I already knew what class I would be going in to take the the test in so I walked in. As I was walking into the classroom I threw away my empty coffee cup and tin foil, and sat down in a desk.

There was a few other kids in the room, and in a few minutes, more students walked in. As I was looking out the window, trying to waste time until the test started. When I looked over to the door where the students were walking in. I saw familiar faces walking in. And then I saw bright, pink hair.

He walked in, and looked up to meet my eyes. We stared at each other for a second and then I looked away.

Why does he have to be in _this_ classroom? Out of all the classrooms he has to be in mine? The world must be against me.

The other students all talked quietly until the test was going to start. I didn't talk to anyone, but I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck. But I didn't dare look back to make eye contact with him.

"Okay, students. Time to start the exam. Please get settled down." The teacher said.

She went over the direction and have every single exam. We had two hours to finish it.

"Okay, time starts now." And then we all flipped the test over and started.

I was taking my math exam, and as I was a seeing some of the questions, the memory of Natsu and me teaching him came to mind.

The way that he screamed as he worked on his math. How he struggled with his homework. But he never gave up. He was always determined.

I realized that my thoughts were wondering, and stopped thinking about him. I need to focus on my test. Not him.

After the two hours were finished, we were finally able to be key out. I finished with a little bit to rest, so I just stared out the window and let my thoughts flow. But as soon as she said time was up, the students all ran out of the classroom. We were all just happy that our first exam were over.

I quickly walked out of the room and tried to get outside.

"Lucy!" I already knew that it was Natsu without even having to turn around. I walked faster, but I knew he would catch up to me.

"Luce! Wait up." He said, finally caught up to me.

"Natsu." I greeted him.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah." Was all I said, and I kept talking.

"Are you okay, Luce?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

We both didn't speak, causing there to be an awkward silence between us.

"I need to get home. Bye, Natsu."

"Wait, Lucy I-" he didn't finish because I quickly walked off. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

I pulled my wrist away. "I need to go."

"Lucy -"

"You should go to. I'm sure Juvia is waiting for you." And with that his grip loosened enough and I stomped away. The words I said were harsh. But it was the only way that would make him stop. It hurts too much to see him right now. To talk to him. To even think about him hurts.

I never knew how much he meant to me until someone took him away. But I can't be just friends with him. It would hurt to much. I would be reminded of what I never had. Of what I lost. Of what I never could have.

I just can't talk to him right now. My best bet is to avoid him for now. But how long will I be able to avoid him until it hurts too much?

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 **That's the end for chatper 12. I don't really like this chapter, its kind of boring. Its more of a filler chapter than anything else, and I know those are boring, but it'll get better. I also feel like I could have written it better, but I got stuck, and this boringness of a chapter came up. Sorry about that. But I hope you at least enjoyed it a little bit, and I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

 **Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I've read this chapter many times, and each times I keep finding more grammar mistakes? Like how do I keep missing them. So if there's any big mistakes, I apologize and tell me so I can fix it. I think my brain is just tierd from all the studying that I've been doing. I think it needs a break.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review what you thought of the chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry about not updating this story in a while. Its just that Exams got in the way, and I had no time to upload. And I'm really sorry! I hope you all can forgive me... But now since Exams are over, I have the whole summer to write and upload stories! But now, I would like to say something to a few people:  
 _CarolineSenpi:_ Yes, I do read all the reviews I get, and I actually always see yours and smile because you write reviews all the time and it makes me so happy! And Sadly, this fic will be ending in a few more chapters...but I really think you all will like the way that It ends! I hope so, at least. But I do plan on making more fics in the future, so I'm looking forward to writing those. Anyway I don't want to make this too long, but your reviews always have a special place in my heart, thank you for reading my story!  
**

 **and to everyone else who has reviewed: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you all like It! now, lets get on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Natsu's POV**

I know that Lucy's been avoiding me. I just really want to talk to her. It hurts being this distant from her. Ever since we've met, we've never been this separate from each other. I can't even remember a time where we spent longer than a few hours without talking. We've spent more time away from each throughout the last few weeks than we have in our entire lives.

When did this become such a big mess?

All I wanted to do was ask Lucy to prom. But now all I have is her ignoring me.

Still, after the exam, and after Lucy practically ran away from me, I still haven't gone home yet. I've been walking around outside by the school building for a while. I haven't really been thinking or doing anything. But as I was pacing back and forth I heard someone call my name. I looked back to see Juvia walking over to me.

"Natsu." She said as she caught up to me.

"Hey, Juvia." I greeted her back. "Did you just get out of taking an exam?"

"Yes. Juvia thinks she did very well on the exam."

"That's good."

"How has Natsu been?" She asked.

I sighed. "I've been fine. It's just I'm just upset Lucy." She looked at me confused so I tried to explain better. "She's been avoiding me a lot lately."

"Juvia is sure that Lucy will start to talk to Natsu again soon. Just keep trying." I knew that she was trying to make me feel better, and I guess it worked somewhat.

"How is it going with you and Gray."

"It could be going better. But Juvia isn't going to give up yet. Juvia still has time to win over Gray-Sama." I smiled at how happy she looked when talking about Gray.

"I'm sure you will, Juvia. No doubt about it."

We walked for a little longer until we came to a cafe. It was early afternoon and we decided to stop in to get something to eat. It is just a small, cute little cafe, nothing too fancy.

We walked in and we're going to sit down, but then Juvia tugged at my shoulder. I looked at her and saw that she was pointing at a table where two people say together. I looked over and gasped. They were the last two people that I was planning on seeing.

Lucy and Gray.

They were sitting down at a table outside together. My body filled with different emotions, and I didn't know what to do. I was going to just turn around and leave,because I didn't know how to handle seeing them, but Juvia shook her head and grabbed my arm and sat down at a choose to sit fairly close to the others, it was far enough to not seem suspicious, but close enough so that they will most definitely see us at one point.

I looked at her and asked what we were going to do.

"Jealousy, right? This is the perfect time to make them jealous."

She didn't really explain any further, but I think I get what she's trying to say. I guess this is as good a time as ever to make them jealous. Although, I had no idea how we were going to do that. But it seemed as though Juvia has a few ideas.

We ordered some drinks and a few pastries, and we started to said across from me, both our hands were on the table, and she grabbed my hands and held them as she started to laugh.

"Oh, Natsu is so funny." She said, as she winked at me. Now I knew what she wa studying to do. So I held her hands too, and started laughing with her. From the corner of my eye I could see Gray and Lucy look over. This has got to make them jealous.

We talked some more, and smiled and laughed a lot. I got to admit, pretending to be in a relationship is a lot harder than I thought it would be. But hopefully I was good at acting like a boyfriend.

But as we were talking, we soon saw Lucy and Gray become more friendly with each other. I looked over to see that now Lucy was sitting right next to him, shoulder to shoulder. I mean, if she was any closer she'd be on top of him. And I definitely didn't want that.

I saw Juvia stare at them and give them an evil glare, but I didn't know who it was towards, Lucy or Gray. Juvia looked at me, and by the way she was looking I knew that she was telling me that we needed to make them more jealous.

I didn't know too much about relationships, but Lucy has made me watch romance movies in the past. At the time I hated her for making me watch them, but I guess it's a good thing, because at least I know a little about romance.

In the movies, I've always seen parts where one partner puts a little bite of food in the others mouth, so I figured that that's got to work.

So I picked up a piece of a pastry and held it. "Juvia." I said. I guess she knew what I was planning and opened her mouth slightly, and I placed the pastry in. She did the same to me too, and I could see the angry coming from Gray all the way over here. Me and Juvia had a moment of awkwardness because of how we had to act, but we both knew that it needed to be done. We knew that we had to do this in order for our plan to work.

And I think this might actually be working.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

When me and Gray saw Natsu's and Juvia walk In together, we didn't know what to do. I thought that once they saw us, that maybe they'd leave. Buts that's the opposite of what they did. Neither of us knew what we were going to do once we saw them sit down.

When we saw Juvia and Natsu start to get _friendly_ I could see that both our hearts sank. I wanted nothing more than to run out of there,and throw cakes in their face, but Gray whispered something in my ear. And I knew that I couldn't just give up. So we were going to have to play dirty.

I knew that the way to make them jealous was to act like one of those lovey-dovey relationships. When they are all over each other. It was of course pretty awkward, but me and Gray both agreed that it must be done. We were just parenting anyways. We both had feeling for someone else.

So me and Gary pretended to flirt throughout the time we were there.

"Gray." I said laughing, smiling widely. And I placed a hand on his chest and my head on his neck. I'm sure that everyone is the cafe was thinking that we were one of those annoying couples but we didn't care what other people thought. We just wanted to make Juvia and Natsu jealous.

"Lucy." He said, and I looked up at him, and he placed a pastry in my mouth, but as he did he got frosting I my nose, and I went up to clean it off.

We both laughed and blushed at each other. The blush was a lot more of awkwardness than anything else. I mean, this is Gray after all, we both knew it was weird.

We also saw that Juvia and Natsu we're doing similar things. Being all coupley and them laugh and smile together made my body hurt. Just knowing that they were together made my heart hurt.

"It's okay." I heard Gray whisper. It was like he knew what I was thinking. "We should get going." So then we payed the bill, and got up.

We walked up, holding hands. But as we were walking, we had to past Natsu and Juvia on our way out. So we walked up and I was hoping that we would all pretend that we didn't know each other at that moment. But of course, that did not happen. I'm getting the feeling that the world is against me today.

"Hello, Lucy." I heard Juvia say in a tone of voice that was anything but kind.

I looked back to see her giving me a smile, but a smile that was full of evilness.

"Oh, hello Juvia. I didn't know you guys where here." I knew I was lying, and they knew I was lying. They knew that I knew that I was lying. We were all lying and we all knew it but didn't dare say it.

"Oh, really now," yep she defiantly knew I was lying. "Well, why don't you sit with Juvia and Natsu for a while."

I looked at Gary, who, like me, had horror all over his face. "Oh, no, really. Me and Gray were just leaving." I said and I was about to start moving.

"That's a shame. Natsu and Juvia were going to stay here longer." The mention of her and Natsu's name together made me angry.

"Well," I started, trying my best for my voice to not sound as angry as I was, "I hope you two have fun." I haven't looked at Natsu once throughout this whole conversation, I'm too afraid of the emotions that will overcome me if I do.

"Oh, they will." Juvia smirked. As we left, I saw them Juvia gave me an angry look. But if I didn't know any better, I would also say that there was sadness in her eyes as well. Sad over what? I'm not entirely sure.

I took Gray's hand and we walked out of there.

"Lucy…" He started.

"What." I snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I apologized quickly.

"It's okay. I know how you feel."

"I think I'm just going to head home." I said. "I want to rest up for tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. We have tests again tomorrow. I'll drive you back." I nodded in response.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet. Neither is us said much, but finally we got to my house.

"Good luck tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

I smiled. "Thanks, Gray. You too. Bye." And I got out of the car. As I got to my door, I waved at him, and he waved back. I unlocked my door and walked in my house.

My quiet house. My house was never loud. The only time it was was when I would invite people over. But other than that, it's usually just me in my house. I don't mind always being home alone. Or maybe I've just become used to it. I don't really know anymore.

My father always works, and usually us to go on business trips. He's messaged me, telling me that he's going to try his best to make it for my graduation and such, for my prom too, but he usually calls me last minute to inform me that he can't make 's never bothered me. It still doesn't bother me now. It's just how it is. I think that's because I've always had my friends. I don't need him to always be there, to always support me. As long as I have everyone else, I'm okay. I'll be okay.

I walked up to my room, and decided to take a bath. I needed to relax. There's too much stress going on in my life.

As I was relaxing, I let my thoughts wounded around. There were too many things floating around for me to focus on just one things. I still had no idea how anything was going to work out. Will it work out? I don't know anymore.

 **Juvia's POV**

Juvia knew that she acted mean towards Lucy. She was a lot ruder than she first intended to be. But when she saw Lucy with Gray-Sama, anger took control of her. She couldn't help but be jealous of the blonde. The way that the other students talked about them. About how they were a perfect couple. How they were always nice to each other. It hurt Juvia.

But she could see that Natsu was hurt as well. Her and Natsu have gotten to know each other more the last few weeks since they have been spending a lot of time together. So Juvia can tell how much Natsu loves Lucy. The way that he talks about her, it makes her heart happy. Knowing that he cares for someone. Juvia only hopes that Gray talks about her like that.

After Gray and Lucy left the cafe, Juvia and Natsu didn't stay long and soon left as well. Natsu had driven Juvia there, so he drove her back to her house.

"Do you think that we still have any hope." Natsu asked.

"Juvia thinks so. Juvia knows so." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She likes you. Juvia can tell. When I've heard her talk about her, it's on a whole nother level than anything else. Natsu means something to Lucy. He means a lot."

"I sure hope so."

"Don't give up."

"I won't if you won't."

"Juvia would never give up." Juvia gasped, and he laughed slightly.

"So neither will I." Juvia knew that neither of them would give up.

 **Gray's POV**

I was more hurt than I would admit. I was as surprised as Lucy when I saw Natsu and Juvia walk in. I could tell that Lucy was also hurt. We were both struggling with seeing them together. But neither of us are willing to give up.

The way Juvia was acting, I could tell that it hurt Lucy. But it also hurt me. I just can't believe it. That those two are actually together. If only I was able to tell her sooner.I just have to hope that I haven't lost her.

After we left the cafe, I dropped Lucy off and went back to my house. Like today, I had more exams coming up the rest of the week. So I knew that I should study for them.

I studied a little bit, but I got too tired. When I finally had enough, I decided to go to sleep. Sleep came easily, and I slept through the night. It was the rest of exam week that I was not looking forward to.

 **End of chapter 13**

* * *

 **And there's chapter 13. Not much happened, but there was a little drama in here that I thought would be nice. It might seem as though the story is dragging on, but it Won't be for long, because its probably going to come to an end soon. Theres probably only a few more chapters left.**

 **Again, sorry for the late update, but exams were tiring, and took up a lot of time. But now since its summer vacation, I'll have a lot more time to write stories. And I already have plans for future ones...**

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! So I feel really bad for having you all wait so long for the last chapter, and the last chapter kind of sucked... so sorry about that. so here's an early chapter (its kind of short) but I'm hoping that its better than last chapter. I hate that I disappointed you all...so lets hope that this is better.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Natsu's POV**

The rest of exam week went by slowly. Everyday we had some type of exam and it was a pain in the ass. Everyone hated taking the exams. But when it was over, so much stress went away. I'm sure that all the other students can agree as well.

Although, as the exam stress is gone, there is another type of stress that is still very there.

Prom.

I still haven't figured out a plan yet. And now, since exams are over, my brain can have the rest of the time to totally focus on prom. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I try not to think about prom or about...her... but my mind just always seems to go to it.

And since it's the weekend, and I don't have any plans yet, my mind has been wondering a lot.

Prom is this Friday. Less than a week. But we still have school to go to. Which I find very stupid. I mean, I've already taken my tests, so I don't understand why I still have to go to class? I'm tempted to just not go, but if I did Erza would come find me, and I don't want to see her Angry she's told me it's because they still need grades for the grade book, and they can still mark is absent when we don't show. If we're absent too many times, it apparently affects our grade. But she's told me that the teachers shouldn't be giving out that much work. So it's going to be a pretty chill week.

But a good thing is also that that means that school is almost over.

Since it was Saturday, and I had a whole week of exams, I slept in pretty late. But, as I was sleeping, I was woken up my my phone ringing.

It was on the nightstand next to my bead so I grabbed it and lazily answered.

"Hello." I said yawning.

"Natsu!" I heard the devil scream in my ear, causing me to drop my phone. This was not how I wanted to wake up today.

"Erza…? What do you want?" I asked.

"Are you up?" She asked.

"I am now." I groaned.

"Good. We need to talk." Oh that was never good.

"What for?"

"We just need to talk. Meet me down by the park soon." And then she hung up.

I made myself get up, which I was not happy about. It was the weekend. I should be able to sleep in and not get yelled at first thing on the morning. Is that too much to ask?

But I got ready anyway because I knew that Erza would get angry with me if I didn't show up. And I was not into mood to get yelled at by her. So I got dressed and tried to make myself look as awake as possible. Since she woke me up on a Saturday, I hope she's not expecting me to look wide awake.

She texted me and I got in my car and drove to the park. When I go there, I saw that Erza was already there and she was sitting on one of the park benches. I walked up to her and said hello.

"Hello, Natsu." She said, and I sat down next to her.

"So," I said awkwardly, "what is it that you want to talk about."

"What's going on between you and Juvia." She didn't ask it as a question, she said it more like a demand. I didn't know how to respond to the question so I just mumbled for a second until she asked again. "Tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean. There's nothing." I wasn't exactly lying, but I wasn't telling the truth either.

"Don't even try. We all know that there's something weird going on." Did everyone know. I mean, there were rumors going around so I guess it wasn't surprising that they heard something. "So stop avoiding the question, and tell me."

"It's, uh, it's complicated." If only they knew how complicated it was.

"Complicated how?"

"It just is, okay."

She looked at me, her face looks like she was trying to read my mind.

"Are you two dating?" The question made me gasp in surprise.

"What. Dating?Uh, um well, you see-"

"We've all heard the rumors going around. And we've noticed that you two have been hanging out more often." So they have heard the rumors. "Just tell me if you are."

"Like I said, it's complicated." Sighed.

"Is it?"

"Yes! It really is."

"tell me what's going on." She said.

"What? No! I'm not, I can't tell you."

"Natsu." Oh no, here comes the yelling, I can feel it. So I prepared myself for the screaming that was going to happen. "I can help." I was surprised that she sounded calm.

"Huh?" I said surprised, I was expecting her to yell, or hit me or something. It's almost weird that she's not.

"I know that something is going on. And I know that it's probably something that you're going to mess up if you keep it up. So if you want whatever you're doing to work, let me help."

"Look… The whole situation, it's, uh, it's complicated."

"You're just going to make it more complicated if you don't let me help." I guess she's not entirely wrong on that. It's not like the plan has been working all too well to begin with.

I took a deep breathe. "Okay, so let me explain…" I started to tell her about how me and Juvia kept seeing Lucy and Gray together. And how seeing them together made us jealous. Then I started to explain what our plan was to fix it. "So we decided that the best way to have them go with us was if we pretended to be dating each other to make them jealous. But then we heard the rumors that they were actually dating, so we had to pretend to be even more like a couple. So me and Juvia are in fact, not actually dating, but pretending we are." I took another deep breathe after trying to explain the whole thing to her. She didn't say anything for a while after that, and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

She started to move, and I was afraid that she was going to either yell or hurt me so I flinched. Once again though, she did neither.

"It wasn't a totally bad idea…" Really? She actually thought that my idea wasn't that bad?

"OW!" I yelled as she hit me on the head. I knew she was going to hit me at one point.

"But you went about it the wrong way. You two idiots." She said.

"What?" I was going to ask her what was going on, but then she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" She didn't answer. What on earth was she up to?

 **Erza's POV**

According to Natsu's story, Natsu and Juvia are "dating" because they think Gray and Lucy are. But my question is if Gray and Lucy really are dating. I know I told Gray to make Natsu jealous, but I didn't mean go this far. Are they really dating though? I need to find out. So I went over to Grays house to try and put all the piece together. I didn't even bother to call him to let him know I was coming over.

When I got to his house I rung the doorbell a few times, just to make sure that he heard it.

He opened the door and and a look of terror came over his face.

"Erza?! What are you doing here."

"Is anyone else home?"

"Uh, n-no. Why?"

"I'm coming in." I said and walked into his house.

So I walked in, and I could tell that Gray was obviously confused on what was going on.

"So, um, what's up Erza." He tried to make conversation.

"I'm here for a reason, Gray. I need to talk to you about something."

"Really? What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Are you and Lucy really dating?" The question caught him off guard as he almost fell down when I asked it.

"What?! Um, well, you see."

"There rumors all over school that say that you two are. I was just wondering." He still didn't say anything that purposed an answer. "Even Natsu said that you two are dating." At the mention of Natsu's name I could see almost angry rise in him.

"That idiot never knows anything."

"Are you? You and Lucy?" I asked again.

"It's complicated."complicated? Somehow I'm getting a familiar feeling in all this.

"Tell me how it's complicated."

"I don't know if I can? I can't-"

"Just tell me."

He was about to explain, but something started ringing and he went to go get it.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked up the phone. "Yeah"

"..."

"Okay, yeah, sure. That's fine."

"..."

"Kay, see you soon. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "It- it was Lucy."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Oh. Lucy." I said I'm a tone that he obviously didn't like.

"Look, it's not like that- well, it's just, it's complicated."

"Yeah, yeah, sure it is." I said. "Go on, you don't want to keep her waiting." I started to walk to the door.

"Erza-"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Was all I said and then I left his house and closed the door behind me.

There's so much that he's not telling me. Although, I think I have an idea of what's really going on. I just need to know all the facts. There has to be a way for me to fix this. I knew that I was going to need some help. So I decided to call the one other person I knew who would be able to help. I picked up my phone and started dialing a number. Thankfully, they picked up.

"Hello, levy. I'm going to need your help."

* * *

When I called levy, I told her that I needed her help with something. At first she wasn't so sure that she wanted to, but once I told her it involved romance, she was in. So we said that we were going to meet at a local cafe so we could talk.

I got there first and got us a nice table. I was alone for a few minutes until she came and greeted me friendly.

"Hello, Erza."

"Hello, levy." He said as I stood up from my chair so that we could give each other a hug. I suggested that we should order something first, so we ordered some coffee and a few cookies to snack on.

"So, what is it that you need help with."

"It's a long story. Very complicated. It's basically a huge mess. But I think with you help we can help fix it."

She nodded her head, I could tell that she was confused and maybe even nervous but I started to explain the situation to her.

"Okay, so this is what happened. You know how prom is coming up?" She nodded. "Well, as we all know, Natsu and Lucy like each other."

"They can't be any more obvious." she sighed.

"Yeah, so since they are both pretty dense in this whole romance thing, I decided to help them figure out that they like each other. But let's just say that the plan got a little crazy…"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well I told Gray that he needs to make Natsu jealous of him. In that Gray should hang out with Lucy more."

Levy nodded. "That's a good plan, because Natsu's so protective of Lucy, so he's bound to figure it out."

"That's what I thought." I sighed. But this is where things get messy." I took a deep breathe. "You've heard the rumors of Natsu and Juvia dating, right?"

"Yeah, it's weird that we've heard that. We've even heard that Gray and Lucy are together."

"When I was talking to Natsu earlier, I got him to explain to me what's going on." I paused for a moment before I continued talking. "Apparently, it's true that Natsu and Juvia are "dating". But, they are only faking it to make Gray and Lucy jealous because they thought that _they_ were dating. So Natu's and Juvia's plan was to pretend to date so hey they could get the others jealous."

Neither of us said anything for a moment. I figured that Levy was trying to process what I just told her.

"That's actually really sweet if you think about it." She said. "But what about Gray and Lucy? Are they actually dating?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Neither of them have confirmed nor denied it. I was going to ask Gray earlier, but he had to leave before he could say."

It looked like she was thinking this all over, so I gave her a moment to think. "I think I know what to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So first off, i'm going to get lucy to tell me if her and Gray are actually dating or not. I need to know the whole situation first."

"Okay. so you meet up with Lucy and she what's happening with her, and then we will talk about what we'll do."

We both agreed on the plan, and said that we would meet up as soon as she gets the information. Now, all I had to do was wait, and I thought over plan to do to different scenarios that might happen. Hopefully with her help, we would be able to help the others go to prom with who they are suppose to.

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **And that was chapter 14. I don't think it turned out that bad. I hope. But I hope you all enjoyed it a little at least. And like I've said before, Its now summer for me so I don't have school for a while, so I can write stories more often. If any of you have any suggestions on stories that you would like me to write, or another couple (I doesn't have to be Fairy Tail) I will gladly write it if I am able to.**

 **I actually have a few ideas that I'm working on, but they are a lot different than what I'm used to writing... So I don't know when or if I'll publish it... but I guess we'll see.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers! So I'm uploading this chapter later in the day, and I don't really know why. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but got bored and decided to do this chapter. So here you all go!**

 **Also, Just so you all know, I published another Nalu One-Shot. _Bring her a flower,_ and I'm really proud of it so _please, please_ go read it and write a review. It's one of my favorite stories that I've written so far.**

 **Anyway, I Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer- I do now own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Lucy's POV**

Exam week was finally over, so that means that all the stress of exams were gone. And since I didn't have to focus on exams, I could focus on other things. Those other things just so happened to be prom. And of course, a certain someone.

Me and Natsu haven't spoken in awhile, partly because of exams, partly because I have been avoiding him. I know that avoiding him isn't the best idea right now, but I can't handle seeing him right now. And who knows, maybe avoiding him is the best thing to do right now. Just knowing that he's with Juvia, and probably planning on asking her to prom makes me feel too many bad emotions. Envy, jealousy, sadness, anger,and so many more. It even brings up feelings that I don't understand.

I know that Gray isn't feeling the greatest, either. He's probably feeling the same as I am. I know he has his heart set on asking Juvia to prom, and he's obviously upset about the whole situation. But we are both trying to stay confident. And trying our best to work together on getting to go with the people we want.

Me and him have tried many different things to have Natsu and Juvia become jealous. He's driven me to school, carried my books, we have walked to class together, even went on some "dates." We have done everything that will make us look like a couple. we are just hoping that our plan actually works.

Sometimes I think about what would happen if the plan did work. I could tell that Gray and Juvia would make a good couple. I could see their relationship working out very well between the two of them. I can see that they both care about each other very much. They have so much emotion towards each other, that they have such a strong emotional connection. Once they do finally get together, I know that they will be a great couple.

Then I think about me and Natsu. How would we be? Would we work out? Would we ever be able to have that type of relationship. If it did work out, and we really did start to be together, I could see myself being the happiest I have been in a long time. Just thinking about us being like that sends heat all around my body.I want to be able to go on dates with him, and be all couply with him. We could do anything we wanted. We would be together. It would be just what I want. To be with him.

But what if that doesn't happen? What if he doesn't want that? What would happen to me? To us? I don't know how I would feel, or how I would act around him. Knowing that we can't be more than just friends I don't think I could stand it. I know that sounds really selfish of me, but I really don't know how I would be. Not being able to be with him the way I want. It would hurt me. It would hurt me so much. Would I be able to ignore him? If he really didn't want to be with me like that, I would have to respect his feelings. If he liked someone else, and that person made him happy, then I would want him to be with them. That's all I want. I want him to be happy.

I just wish that happiness could be with me.

But I have to respect his feelings. No matter how badly they might hurt me.

Just thinking about it. Me and him. Together. It brings me so many good emotions. I start to think about me and him, and what it would be like, what it would feel like if we were together. I smile widely just at the thought. We could make eachother happy. He would make me happy. I would make him happy. I have a feeling that it just might work. That I might actually have a chance with him.

Then those bad thoughts come tumbling back to me. That he doesn't like me like that. That he never will. That we will never to able to have that type of relationship. It breaks my heart a little bit more each time.

 _Ring ring._ I got out of my train of thought, and looked over to my phone that I heard ring come fro,. I saw that it was levy, and she texted me.

 _Wanna hang out today?_

 _-levy_

I realized that me and her haven't been spending that much time together lately, so I quickly responded. Maybe hanging out with someone will help put my mind at ease.

 _I would love to. I'll meet you at your house._

 _-Lucy_

We texted for a while longer, and decided that I would go over to her house as quickly as I could so we could hang out. I got ready to leave, and was soon out the door to go to her house. I was excited that me and her would finally be able to hang out and talk. We haven't hung out in a while because we've both been so busy, so it'll be nice to get to talk to her. And it would bring my mind off of Natsu, but that's besides the point.

When I got to her house, she was already ready, waiting outside for me.

"Lu-chan!" I heard as I got out of my car, and she ran up to me to give me a hug.

"Levy!" We had a nice, long hug. "It's been too long since we hung out."

"I know! You need to tell everything that you've done. We need to catch up."

I laughed. "Okay! And you need to tell me what's been going on In your life."

We got in my car, and decided to drive over to the mall. We both loved shopping, so we both knew we'd have fun together.

In the car we talked a little about exams, and how we think we did. Levy said that she was nervous, but I reassured her that she did great. She's really smart, and does great in test. I think I did pretty well on my exams, but I'm still nervous to find out how I did on them. We both tried to convince ourselves that we did fine and that we're just overreacting. Like any other high school student, our main goal was passing exams and our classes.

When we finally got to the mall, we decided that we were just going to walk around for a bit and see where we want to went into a few stores, and we both bought a few things. We tried things in just for the fun of it, and overall had a good time. About two hours in, we both decided it would be a good choice to grab something to eat.

A little ways away for the mall, there was a diner, and we thought that that would be great for a meal.

We went in and sat down at a table. We both ordered some drinks and something to eat. I looked up for levy, and noticed that she has this certain type of look on her face. It seemed as though she was planning on doing something. And I don't know if that is a good or bad something.

"Are you excited for prom?" levy asked me all of a sudden.

"Oh, yeah, of course I am."

"Are you going with anyone?" The question made me stop short.

"Um, I don't think so." I said nervously.

"Well, I'm sure someone will ask you soon enough. Anyway, have you seen Natsu and Juvia lately." I was going to respond, but levy kept talking. "They've been hanging out a lot, and I think they might be dating. I never could have guessed that, but it's not too bad."I gripped my fork hard, causing it to form ridges in my hand. "What do you think?"

"I think that if they are happy that that's all that matters." I hissed, hoping she wouldn't notices the anger hiding behind my words.

"Then it wouldn't bother you if they went to prom together? Because I think they might."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't start yelling. "Like I said, as long as they are happy."

"I wonder how he will ask. Natsu is dense, but he can be a sweetheart when he wants to be." I just nodded, not wanting to say anything. "I'm sure they'll have fun together."

"Yeah." I whispered sadly.

"Are you sure you're okay with them going?"

"Of course I am."

I heard her take a deep breathe and nothing could prepare me for the outburst she was about to have. "Cut the crap, Lucy!" She yelled out of nowhere. Her loud voice caused people around the restaurant to stare at us. "It does bother you!" She said more softly.

"No it doesn't!"

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Don't even try to lie to me. We are best friends, I know everything about you. You can't just say that you don't have feelings for Natsu."

I turned my head, hoping she wouldn't see the blush across my face.

"See! I knew you have feelings for him!" I was wrong, she could totally see my blush.

"Shut up!" I said, blushing even more.

"But what happened? Why are you dating Gray."

I laughed at the statement. "It's a long story."

"We have time." she said as she took a sip of her drink.

So I told her everything. About how me and Gray are only pretending to be dating to make Natsu and Juvia jealous. How we have tried to make it seem like we are together. About how we only pretended to date so we could get Natsu and Juvia jealous. I even admitted to wanting to go to prom with Natsu. Levy didn't seem as surprised as I thought she would have been. It was almost like she knew what I was going to say before I said it.

"Lu-chan." She said. "You need to ask him. I know he'll say yes."

"Like you said, he's going to ask Juvia. It's too late." I sighed.

"It's not too late."

"Huh?"

"Listen- I ugh, I don't think I can tell you, but I'll fix this. It'll all work out in the end."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so!"

I smiled at the thought. "Hey, levy."

"Yes?"

"I know this is off topic, but did you get asked to prom yet?" She blushed a bright red, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Shut up!"

"When did he ask you! And why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I was asking because I was reallt curious, but also so we would get off the topic of me.

"Sorry, Lu-chan, but with exams and such I just didn't get to telling you."

I smiled. "It's okay, but how did he ask?"

She blushed even more. "He came over to my house before one of the exams, and we were going to study. We studied for a bit, but right before he left, he pulled out roses from his bag and asked me. You should have seen his face! He was so nervous, it was adorable."

"Levy! That's too cute! I'm so happy for you! I always knew he was going to ask you." I smirked.

"Thank you. It's only a matter of time until you get to go with your date as well."

"We can hope." I shrugged.

"Are you done?" I nodded. "Let's get out of here." I agreed and we left the diner.

I drove her back to her house, and I helped her bring in her things that she bought at the mall. She thanked me for helping her, and we hugged goodbye.

"I will talk to you soon." she said as we hugged.

"I'm looking forward to it. See you soon."

Once we said our goodbyes, I walked out and went to my car. When I was driving home, I had time to think things over. About me and Natsu. Levy said that she was going to help but I had no I no idea how she was going to do that. I also noticed that when I told her about what was going on between me and Gray, and how it was all just fake, it was like she already knew. She wasn't that surprised when I told her at all. If she really did know about it before I told her, how did she know? Does anyone else know? My mind pondered on all of these thoughts as I drove home. But I didn't think of any possible answers.

I finally got home, and parked in the driveway.I got out of my car with my bags in my hands, and I guess I wasn't looking up because when I got to the front steps of my house, I noticed that someone was there sitting on the steps. I realized who it was right away. There's only one person who has that kind of pink hair.

"Natsu?" What was he doing here? He must have been waiting for me. Why?

"Lucy."

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He wanted to talk to me? What does he want to talk about?

"Oh um, okay. Why don't you come in?" I said, and he nodded shyly. He held out his hands, and helped me hold some of my bags, and he even opened the door for me. Once we got in, we set down my things. There was definitely awkward tension, and neither of us knew how to start conversation.

"so…"I said, breaking the silence. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh um, right." He seemed nervous. What was he so nervous about? "You see, I wanted to know if you were excited about prom?"

"Prom?" Why was he asking about that? "I guess I am." We both paused, but then I said something. "Aren't you going with someone?"

"Huh?"

"You and Juvia." I hissed. "Aren't you two dating?"

"Um, well, you see-"

"I hope you two have fun together." I said as I walked away.

"Luce!" He grabbed my hand. "Wait. That's what I wanted to talk about. You see, me and Juvia-"

"I'm fine with it."

"What?"

"You two going together. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm really happy for you two. People talk about you two all the time." I felt tears form in my eyes, but I bit them back.

"But Lucy- I need to tell you-"

"You're going with someone. I'll go with someone. We'll both have fun."

"You're going with someone?" He said, sounding surprised. "Is it- is it Gray?"

"What?"

"It is, isn't it? You're going with him?"

"Natsu-"

"Yeah, your right. It's fine. I hope that you both have fun too."

"Wait, Natsu-"

"We're both going with someone. I guess we both got what we wanted."

With that, he walked out of my house, closing the door softly behind him. What have I done? Why didn't I tell him there? I didn't want to go with someone else. I wanted to go with him. That's all I wanted. Me and him to go together. Now I really ruined my chances with him. And maybe even for Gray, too.

I leaned against the wall behind me, and slid down. My head in my knees. And I let it all out. I didn't care anymore.

I cried. I cried for most of the night until I finally fell into a dreamless slumber.

How did things get like this?

How did I mess up this much?

How am I going to fix this?

All I wanted was to be able to go with him. Tell him my feelings. I thought… I thought that maybe he even shared that same feeling for me. Maybe we could have been something. When did it all get this messed up?

Have I lost him? Can you even lose something that you never had in the first place?

 **End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 **There we have chapter 15. I hope you all liked it, and please leave a review if you did. Thanks for reading!**

 **Again, please go read my other fic** _ **Bring her a flower**_ **because I will love you even more if you do!**

 _ **CarolineSenpai-**_ **Firstly, I'm so sorry that you broke your arm! Like, what happened? I'm really curious actually... but I hope it gets better soon. Also, I love reading your reviews, so thank you so much for writing them. And I'm glad you like my story! Also, (this is going to be annoying) If you like this story, I actually have a few other Nalu one-shots on my page, so you should give them a look. (** _ **Bring her a flower**_ **Is the new one I wrote, and I have a feeling that you will really like that one!) Also, you can honestly say whatever you want in your reviews, I wont think your mean. I think it'll help me as a writer if I'm told the flaws of my stories, so you can be honest. I'm dragging on now, but basically, I love your reviews, and thanks for reading my story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers! Welcome back to Chapter 16, and this is a longer chapter. (Over 3,200 words without the authors notes.) I don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to write a review. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Natsu's POV**

I lost her. I lost her, and I don't think there's a way to get her back. I walked out of her house and tried to walk home. I wanted to run back and tell her everything. Tell her that I would do anything for her. _For us_. But I can't. If she doesn't feel the same way, it would hurt too much. So I walk. Not even to my house. Because I know once I get to my house I would break down. I would loose the strength I've had, and I didn't want that. So I waked around. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept moving. The sounds of children running around, and birds singing filled my ears.

I walked aimlessly around, and somehow ended up by a lake. I've been in this area before, so at least I had an idea of where I was.

Around the pond, there were a lot of grassy fields, and some benches. So I decided to sit down for a while on one of the benches that was nearby. As I was sitting, I saw that there were children running round, playing across the field. Then I suddenly remembered when we were all younger, me and my whole group of friends, and we would be running around like that.

Thinking back, I was able to realize how important my friends are. They were always there. Some of my best memories are with them. But my best memories were when I was with Lucy. We would always have the most fun when we were together. We still do. Well, used to, that is. The fact that we have not been with each other for a while hurts. Because being separated from her is like a piece of me missing. I guess that I never knew how much she meant to me until I didn't have her anymore.

As I was in deep thought, I didn't hear someone come up to me. So out of nowhere I felt someone hit me on the head.

"Ow!" I yelled as I looked behind to see who it was. I looked up to see a big man with piercings all over his face. "Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, Salamander." I cringed at his nickname for me. He's had this nickname for me ever since we meet. Where did he even come up with this?

"Just needed time to think." I sighed, he didn't say anything, but he just nodded. "I heard that you finally got the guts to ask Levy out."

"Yeah." he said, and I could have sworn I saw a slight blush form on his cheeks.

"Were you nervous?"

"Hell yeah I was." he sat down next to me. "I was really nervous. But I knew that if I didn't do it then, then it wasn't ever going to happen. And the thought of it not happening scared me more."

"How did you know she was going to say yes?"

"I didn't. I just had to go for it and hope for the best." He said. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"Mhm, how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you asking anyone to prom?" I didn't say anything. "How about you and bunny girl?"

"Bunny girl." I said. "Oh, Lucy?" I forgot that his nickname for her was bunny girl for some unknown reason. This guy comes up with the weirdest names for people.

"Yeah. Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"I-I can't." I said.

"Pft. Can't? Or won't?" I looked up at him, wondering what he meant. "You can do anything. It's just a matter if you're going to or not."

"It's complicated-"

"No. You make it complicated. Just go up and ask her. You'll regret it more if you don't."

"But- but she's going with someone else." I sighed.

"Then make her see that's she's suppose to go with you. Woo her. Show her how good you are."

"Do you really think I can?"

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"What if she says no?"

"Well, then you can keep on asking, or learn to move on."

It was quiet for a moment. Even though Gajeel isn't the most romantic person, he's actually helped me a lot this evening. He can give good advice when he wants to.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." He hissed. "Good luck, Salamander." He said and walked away. I didn't know where he was going, but honestly I didn't care enough to ask. Knowing him he was probably going over to Levy's house.

I sat on the bench for a while longer, and reflected on what Gajeel has told me. Maybe I should just go up and ask her. But it scared me to death. I don't know if I was brave enough to do it. How would I feel if she rejected me? These are the questions that I keep asking myself. But I know what I want to do. What I need to do. I need to ask her soon.

* * *

The next day being Monday, all the students were exhausted from exams. A lot just didn't even bother to show up today. I wanted to skip, but I know that it I did Erza would beat me. She makes sure that everyone gets to school and gets stuff done. It gets really annoying, but I guess it's how she shows affection.

So when I was walking into the school building, everyone looked like zombies. But besides being deadly tired, everyone was excited for prom which was this Friday. So everyone was talking about it. They were all ecstatic to go to prom. I guessed that for the rest of the week that's all people would be talking about.

"Good morning, Natsu." I heard Juvia say as I walked passed her locker that she was standing by.

"Hello." I greeted her as I stopped walking. "Good morning."

"Is Natsu excited for prom this week?"

"Sure."

"Natsu is nervous." She said. That's okay, Juvia is nervous as well."

The bell rung, so it ended our conversation short. "Have to get to class, I'll see you later." I said as I walked away.

My first class was boring as ever , but thankfully it ended fairly quickly. We aren't doing too much in class, just end of the year work. So at least it's not as stressful as it used to be.

As I was walking out of my class I suddenly got pulled by the wrist and dragged into an empty room. The person unexpectedly pushed my into a room causing me to fall. "OW! Who-Erza?" I saw that it was Erza who had pulled me in here. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"What? Erza-"

"Don't interrupt me." Okay, so she was definitely mad at me for something. But I don't even know what she was mad at. What did I do?

"You two are idiots."

"What? Who?"

"I said don't interrupt me!" She said, and I whimpered in fear. "You and Gray are such idiots." I was going to say something, but then remembered that she would yell again if I interrupted. "You two better figure out what you really want. And you better figure it out soon."

"Figure out what?" I dared to ask.

"Prom." Was all she said and then waked out.

Prom? What about prom? Why does that always come up in conversation. Why do people keep on asking me about it?

I was suddenly reminded about the conversation that I had with Gajeel last night. About how I should just suck it up and ask Lucy to prom. Is that what she means? What does she know about that? I know that I need to ask her, I need to. Like Gajeel told me last night, if I don't do it, i'll regret it. But how am I supposed to do that?

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

After I told Levy about the whole mess of a situation, she agreed to get some information from Lucy. She called me later that evening to tell me that in fact, Lucy and Gray were only pretending to date to make Natsu and Juvia jealous. When she told me, I actually slapped my hand to my forehead. How could this plan have gotten so messed up.

Although this whole situation was a totally mess, me and Levy found it actually pretty romantic. All four of them liked their significant other so much that they would pretend to date someone else to get them jealous. And neither of the two groups knew that the other "couple" was doing the same thing. It was a disaster of a situation, but in such a way that it was romantic.

So me and Levy talked about what we should do in order to fix this. We thought that maybe we should just tell them what's happening, but for some reason we both found that to be a bad idea.

"Maybe we should just let them figure it out?" levy said.

"They are not going to be able to figure it out on their own. They are all too dense to figure it out. We need a better solution." I tried to explain. Knowing them, they would never figure it out and go the rest of their lives pretending to be dating someone else. We can't let them do that.

"So then what should we do?" Levy asked. I kept pondering over things that we could do to help them. We had to think of something. Suddenly, something popped into my head.

"I think I have an idea." I said as I had a smile on my face and started to explain the plan to her. Now this is definitely going to work.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It's been a few days since I told Levy about the whole situation regarding me and haven't talked about it since, and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. With only a few short more days until prom, i'm freaking out. How am I supposed to feel? Levy said that she would come up with a plan to help, but I don't even think that's possible.

Throughout the building, you could hear and feel everyone's excitement for the dance. Most people have been asked, and are preparing with their partner, and overall everyone exited.

Levy told me that Gajeel finally asked her. It took him long enough. I screamed when she told me, I was really happy for them. I'm sure that they will have a great time together. When she told me how she asked, I found it really cute and romantic. Who knew that Gajeel could have a romantic side? I'm pretty sure that they are going to match the color of her dress and his tie. They would look like such a cute couple if they did. Levy is obviously excited about the whole thing because she is always talking about it. She's always saying how happy she was with him, she even told me that they've been on a few dates since he's asked. I'm so glad that they are finally together.

I don't know about Erza, but I really want her and Jellal to go together. They haven't said anything about them being together, but they will definitely get together soon. I hope they go to prom together, because it's obvious that they want to go together, but both of them aren't that good at expressing their feelings.

I was thinking about all this while I was in last period. I knew I should be paying attention, but it's not like we're doing that much work anyway. Most of the other students weren't paying attention as well. We were all just hoping for the bell to ring so we could leave and go home. What's the point of even going to school once the tests are over? I don't know, but I think it's dumb, but whatever, we still have to go.

Finally, the bell did ring and we all rushed out of there. I quickly ran to my locker to put away my stuff. Then I went outside to start walking to my house. As I started walking towards my house. I actually loved going on these walks because it gives me time to think. I started thinking once again about prom. The infamous topic of prom. I was starting to hate that topic.

As I was walking out of the building I suddenly walked into someone. I quickly muttered a soft 'sorry' but then stopped short when I saw who it was. I saw that I had just walked into Juvia.

"Juvia?" I whispered. She didn't say anything to me, just gave me harsh glare. We stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything to one another, when suddenly we heard our names being called.

"Luvy!"

"Juvia!" I looked back to see that Gray was swiftly walking up to me, and I soon noticed that it was Natsu who was calling for Juvia. When we all got together, it was like a bubble of tensionand emotions had formed around us. We all just kind of stared at each other, no one daring to say anything. I definitely saw that Gray and Natsu were giving each other harsh glances. When I looked over, Juvia was giving me one as well. I unconsciously gave her one as well, and I practically hissed at her. What was happening to me? I look over,and I can tell that Natsu and Gray are about to start throwing punches at each other this was going to get ugly, and fast, but someone voice catches their attention.

"Gray! Natsu!" was that Erza? "Stop fighting or else!" yeah, that was definitely her. We all look over to see her running to us, and there is someone else with her. I can tell who is was even from here, it was Levy. "You boys better be behaving." she said harshly when she got to us. The boys didn't even try to pretend to be behaving, they just hissed and turned away from one another.

"Erza?" I asked, "Levy? What are you guys doing here?" they both looked at each other, and seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves.

"We came to say hello." Levy said, but I could tell she was lying. She could probably sense the tension coming from us four.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"Now, Natsu, Juvia why don't you two come with me." Erza said.

"What? No I don't-" Natsu started but stopped when Erza gave him an evil look. "F-fine."

"And you and Gray can come with me." Levy said to me. And before we knew it, we were all going our separate ways.

"Levy! Wait up!" I said as she started to walk away. "What was that about?"

"I'll talk to you later. Come on."

We walked in silence for a bit, Gray was behind us, he hasn't said anything yet. He probably felt more awkward in this whole situation.

"So, Gray." Levy said. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Oh, I've been good. I'm just glad exams are over." He said.

"So am I." Levy agreed. "Are you excited for anything else."

"Um." Gray obviously didn't know what to say to her, but I knew exactly what she was getting to.

"Levy." I said as I softly punched her arm.

"What?" I gave her a looked that said 'don't push it' she knew what it meant, but didn't listen. "I just wanted to know what his plans for prom are?"

I noticed that Gray tensed a little, we both know uncomfortable the subject.

"Levy, stop It." And then looked at Gray. "She knows." I said to him.

"Knows? You told her?"

"I'm sorry! Okay I didn't have a choice! She made me!"

"Fine, fine." He said, a little bit of anger still in his voice, then looked at levy. "So you know what's going on?"

"Yep. And it's going to work out."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Gray looked at his phone and noticed the time. "I should head back home. But I'll talk to you guys later." He said, we both waved goodbye to him and he ran off. Now it was just me and Levy.

"That was mean if you." I said.

"No it wasn't. I was just playing around."

"Sure, sure. Anyway, are you and Gajeel prepared for prom yet?"

"Yes, actually we are. We are both very excited."

"I'm glad." I said. And I really was happy for them, but I was jealous. I was jealous that she got to go with the person that she liked, and by how it's looking it seems that I'm not going to be able to.

"I have a plan." She said.

"A plan?"

"Just hear me out." I nodded. "You need to start by going to prom with Gray."

"Wh-"

"I said listen. You go with him at the beginning. You two act like you're together, and I'll take care of the rest."

"But levy-"

"No buts!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Levy-"

"No!" She put her hand over my mouth. "No buts. I'll take care of it. Trust me." I can't talk, so I just nodded. When she took her hand off my mouth I took a deep breathe.

"I trust you."

"Good." She smiled. "Now, I have to go, but I'll see you soon. And don't stress out about this!" She said and we hugged and then she left. And I was alone, walking home.

My walk home wasn't bad, it was just strange. My thoughts kept wandering to what Levy was saying. I am probably going to have to tell Gray, and I don't know how happy he will be about

that. But I decided to give him a call anyway and tell him what Levy wants us to do. He of course tried to talk me out of it, to say that it's gone too far. But I told him that we have to trust her. I finally convinced him, although he was not happy about it.

The next few days were some of the most anxious days in my life. Me and Natsu have not spoken in days, and have only gotten a few glances from him. When I woke up one morning, I had a pit in my stomach. I was nervous, scared, worried. But yet I was also excited. I can't believe today is the day.

The only thing I can do is hope that It all goes well.

Today is finally prom day

 **End of Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Wow, I can't believe chapter 16 is already finished. We only have ONE more chapter to go. The next chapter is the last chapter, and I'll try to upload it quickly so you all don't have to wait too long for it. But I think you all are going to like the ending. Thanks for reading!**

 **CarolineSenpai- You are too kind! Honestly, I love reading your reviews! But, I'm glad that your arm is doing better, and I hope it heals quickly. Also, I saw your review on my other story, thank you so much for writing your probably going to be upset that there's only one more chapter, but I have some more fics in the writing. Although, I'm not sure if I'm going to post them or not, because I'm not quite sure about it. The characters are pretty Out Of Character, and its on the darker side, but I might post it at some point. Anyway, I'm so happy that you like my story, and I'll talk to you next chapter. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers! Here is the last and finale chapter of this story. And its a long one, so get ready. (It's over 5,700 words WITHOUT the authors notes) So forgive me for any grammar and spelling errors, I just do not have enough energy to read this monster of a chapter multiple times. I don't want to keep you all waiting , so lets get on with the chapter.**

 **Declaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Natsu's POV**

The first thing I realized when I woke up was what day it was. I didn't get much sleep last night because of it. What day is it exactly? Prom. Today, finally, is prom. And the thought kept me up. I just keep thinking of it, and I got so anxious and excited that I couldn't fall asleep. But somehow, I don't really feel as scared as I thought. For some reason, I feel as though something good is going to happen. I'm just hoping that something good does happen.

Since today was prom, the students going are allowed to leave early so they can get ready. I don't necessarily need the extra time, but I might as well leave school early when I have the chance.

Walking into the school building felt like I was walking into a whole different place. Almost everyone was happy, and talking about prom. I guess that there was a type of energy throughout the school that put everyone in a good mood. You could hear everyone talking about what they are going to wear, and saying who they are going with. Excitement filled the school.

"Yo! Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Today's the day."

"Huh?"

"Its prom, you idiot."

"obviously ." How could I not know that today was prom? I have been waiting for this day for a long time. I'm not that much of an idiot. "Why do you seem so exited?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah." I was excited, but I had a lot of other emotions towards the whole event as well.

"Mhm. you don't sound so happy about it."  
"It's complicated."  
"Pft, whatever. It's none of my business anyway." He said, but then he heard Levy call for him and he walked over to her and they talked. As they were standing next to each other I noticed how happy they looked. They looked like they were happy just being with each other. I'm glad that they are together, and that everything seems to be going good for them, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. I know that it's selfish of me to feel so, but I just did. But I tried not to show it, because I wanted to be happy for them, I really did.

But since It was prom, I only had to suffer through three periods of classes. So at least I was looking forward to that. The less classes, the better in my opinion.

The few classes that I had to go to ent by fairly quickly, thankfully. The teachers did give us work to do, but if I was being honest, I didn't really do any of it. Then again, most of the students who are leaving didn't do much of their work because they were too focused on leaving.

Although, one thing that was on my mind, was what happened when me and Juvia walked into Gray and Lucy. When we were all standing together, Levy and Erza came to us, and Levy yook Gray and Lucy, but Erza took me and Juvia. I was still trying to completely comprehend what she said. Both me and Juvia were shocked.

 _Flashback_

" _Come with me, Juvia, Natsu." Erza said as she started walking away, and me and Juvia followed. We had no idea where she was going, or where she was taking us, but we followed her anyway._

" _Erza!" I called. "Where are we going?"_

" _For a walk." she responded simply. Me and Juvia looked at each other, both very confused. But we kept on walking, and Erza tried to start up conversation. "So, Natsu, Juvia, how has it been? I haven't talked to either of you in a while."_

" _Juvia has been doing good." Juvia answered softly._

" _Nats- I've been good." I said._

" _Well, that's good." Erza said. "So, how are you two?"_

" _What does Erza mean?"_

" _Well, you know,_ how are you guys, _together_."

" _Erza." I said. "You already know, don't play games."_

" _I'm not playing games. I'm just asking.'_

 _Juvia looked very confused, so I filled her in as to what was going on. "She knows." I said to her. "She knows what we're doing."_

" _You told her?" She said angrily._

" _I didn't really have a choice! She forced me!" I said, trying to defend myself._

" _Anyway." Erza said. "That's what I came to talk about."_

 _We all looked at each other, and asked what she meant by that. "Obviously, you two and your little plan hasn't been working all too well. So I have one that's going to work."_

" _Really? What is it?" I asked._

" _Firstly, You two are going to have to start prom by going together._

" _Wha-"_

" _Listen. I have a plan trust me." she said harshly._

 _I didn't really have a choice in the matter apparently, so I just to silently agree, and so did Juvia._

" _Juvia and Natsu still have to pretend to be together?" Juvia asked.  
_ " _Yes, you do. But I have a plan, don't worry."_

 _I didn't know if I really trust her plan or not, but it didn't look like I had a choice_

 _End of flashback_

None of us have talked about that little talk since then. I guess it's because none of us wanted to bring it up. I was of course shocked at what she said, and so was Juvia. We both thought that we would have been with the person we wanted to be with by now. But that obviously didn't happen. But Erza has a plan, and she's never wrong. So we just have to put our trust in her.

Thankfully, the few classes I had ended and I was off to my house. Me and Juvia saw each other and talked for a minute about when I'll pick her up. We agreed that I would be picking her up at her house and I would drive us to the dance.

I spent most of the day at home trying to relax, but actually ended up freaking out for most of it. But I was able to go out and get something for Juvia. Apparently you're supposed to get your date these flower things that they put on their wrist. I had no idea what they were called, but I picked out one that were blue and white, hoping that she would like them.

I also had to go pick up my tux that I was going to wear. I sent it to the dry cleaners to get cleaned, because I knew that I tried to wash it myself it wouldn't turn out good. Might as well let the experts do it.

But other than doing those two short things that I had to do, I didn't do anything else. So I was stuck with my head doing backflips, and my thoughts freaking me out. I kept my eyes on the clock, counting down the minutes until I had to get ready. When I finally looked at the time, and saw that it was time to get ready, I couldn't help but sigh. So I knew that I had to wash up, so that I will look and smelled good.

But I put on my tux, and I did notice that I was looking pretty good. I got the tux fitted, so it fit me perfectly. I had a blue tie, because Juvia said she had a blue dress and that we should match in that way. Once I was ready, I walked out, and I drove over to Juvia's house.

Now the only thing I had to do was hope for the best.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Getting ready for prom was actually a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be. That's probably because me and Levy decided to do it together. She came over to my house with all her things, and we got ready. She came over almost right after we left school. We didn't get ready right away, we talked and just hung out for a bit. We watched shows, we listened to music, we just overall had a nice time being together. Then again, we always have fun hanging out together. We did have a lot of fun, but we made sure to give us enough time to get ready so we didn't have to rush.

"We should probably get ready now." Levy said.

"Yeah. Let's go up to my room." I agreed, and we both walked up to my room. It took a few trips up to my room to bring everything up. We didn't know how much stuff we brought until we had to carry it all up stairs. "What should we do first?"

"How about we do our makeup first. Here, I'll do yours first." I didn't argue, and she got out all our stuff and started. "so, are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. But, I'm nervous too." I admitted.

"I can understand that." She said, she was probably just as nervous as I was.

"At least you're going with the person you want to." I said.

"You will too! Just, later in the evening."

"Yeah, yeah, hopefully. Anyway, how have you and Gajeel been?"

I could see her blush a little. "We're doing great, actually."

"Oh la la." I joked.

"He's really sweet. I _really_ like him." She smiled.

"I honestly think you guys are the best couple. You guys balance each other out."

"Ugh!" She sighed and stopped with the makeup. "I just like him so much!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her distress. "I can see that. I'm glad that you are both happy with each other. But he better be a good boyfriend. Because if he ever does anything to hurt you, I am just going to have to kill him." I know I said it kind of Jokingly, but I was dead serious. If he hurt her, I would not hesitate to break him. I can't have him hurting my best friend.

"I'll make sure to warn him."

"You better." and we both laughed, and she went back to doing my make up.

"What type of eye look do you want? Maybe something more on the dramatic side? And it should go with your dress." she said, but mostly to herself. Levy was actually really good with doing makeup, I always loved when she did mine.

She ended up doing a great job as always. A light pink eyeshadow, that went into a smoky eye, and my lips were a darker pink, almost red color. And my overall face looked flawless. "Wow. I look great." I said in awe.

"Sweetie, you always look great. The only difference now is that you're wearing makeup."

"Yeah." Levy always said the nicest things to people. "I guess it's time for me to do yours now." I said and picked up some of the brushes. I decided to do a more natural looking smoky eye on her. It was simple, but it actually looked really good. She thanked me, and we then had to do each others hair.

"I think you should curl your hair." Levy said to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't do it often, but I love when it's curled." Since I have really long, very blonde hair, I get a lot of people saying I look like Goldie locks when I curl my hair. But I do love when my hair is curled, so I decided to go with it.

After she curled my hair, I pinned hers up in a braided up do that really showed the beauty of her face. Once we were both settled, we took a break for a while, and chatted.

We mostly talked about prom, since we had to go later today. It was really fun getting ready with her. We are best friends, and we love being with each other. But I couldn't help but wonder what this whole "plan" is. And wonder if it'll work, or if she even has a plan at all.

"I think we should get dressed now." She said, noticing the time. I quickly agreed, and we ran to get our gowns.

* * *

After got dressed, we twirled around in our dresses, and we were very happy about how we looked. We called the boys in advance, and they said they would be coming to pick us up soon. Gajeel offered to drive the four of us, but I'm pretty sure that levy made him so he doesn't have a choice.

"Lucy." Levy said, and got my attention. "You know it's going to work out. With you and Natsu. You two will dance together tonight, and you will kiss. Fall in love. Soon enough you two will get married. Oh! You two will have the cutest children-"

"Levy! Slow down!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to say that he has to take you on many dates. And if he even thinks of hurting you-"

"Levy!" I was blushing at this point. "Let's just start with tonight."

"Sure, sure." She said. Levy always plans people's future when she find out that they are together. Or in cases like mine, even people who aren't together. She just loves love. "Oh! I think they are here!" She said as she ran to the window. She pulled out her phone and texted them to stay outside and we will be out in a minute. We grabbed our purses, and made sure that our outfit was all I order. Levy walked up to me and put back a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You really do look beautiful." she pulled me into a hug. "Just have hope." she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said, getting emotional.

"Don't cry now! You will ruin your makeup."

"Okay, okay." I said, and then we walked down stairs and out the door where we meet the boys.

When we walked out of the for, Levy was in front of me, and as we were walking I could see Gajeel's jaw drop in amazement.

"Levy, you look, beautiful." Levy blushed redder than I have ever seen, and so did Gajeel.

"T-Thanks." Levy said shyly, probably very embarrassed. I could tell that those two really loved each other by the way they liked at one another. They just held so much emotion together. He even got he a crotsosh and it was yellow and white flowers and it went very well with her dress, and he even had a matching yellow tie to match. They were such a cute couple.

"You look really good, Lucy." Gray said, coming up to me.

"And you look dashing as ever." I said playing along.

"Today's the day."

"Yeah. I thought we would have been done with this whole thing by now."

"Me too. But let's do this." I nodded in agreement. Before we left, we all took a few photos, mostly of levy and Gajeel, but we all took some photos together just for the fun of it.

Sooner or later we had to leave, and we all got into Gajeel's car and drove to the dance.

It's now or never.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

Like we planned, I picked up Juvia from her house and drove us both to the dance. We were allowed to get to the dance at 6, and they would be serving dinner, and it ended at 11. When I picked her up, I must admit that her dress did look beautiful on her, and I had a tie on that matched the blue in her dress.

The car ride was kind of awkward, but we had some nice conversations. We were of course both nervous, but we tried our best not to show it.

It took about 45 minutes or so to get to where the dance was being held. Surprisingly, it was at a fairly fancier place. When we got there, we were even more surprised to see that it looked almost like a golf club on the outside. Probably because of how green the grass was, and all the ponds around them.

"This place looks really nice." I said surprised.

"It does. Hopefully it's nice inside as well." Juvia said, and we walked inside together.

At the front entrance there was a lady who was standing, and we had to give out tickets to. We handed them to get, and she gave us a card and told us to have a good night.

On the card it said the starting and ending time and what table we were at. We were at table 7, and we went to go find it. When we found the table, no one else was there, so we got to pick out seats first.

It was a big room full of nicely decorated tables, with a dance floor in the middle. There was a djay and looked to be a bunch of colorful lights that would be shown once it all gets started. Me and Juvia actually got here earlier, so there weren't that many other people here yet. Slowly,but surely, people came strolling in. They all walked in, wearing their tux or dress, with their cards in their hands trying to find their table. Most people already knew who they were sitting with because we got to pick our seats beforehand. So our group of friends would be sitting with us. The next few people to show up were Cana and her date Bacchus. He didn't actually go to our school, but he was allowed to come as someone invited him. I'm not sure if they are actually dating or not, but they are a lot alike.

They both greeted us, and sat down. Cana and Juvia commented on how pretty they both looked, and cana would occasionally take a few sips from a mysterious bottle of hers.

"Look! Here they come!" she yelled as she pointed to the entrance. When I looked over, my mouth widened, and I gasped.

Lucy looked more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

She just stood there, and looked stunning.

Her dress was amazing on her, and it showed some of her leg, and the color looked great on her.

I swear, my heart stopped for a moment from shock. I didn't know I could like someone this much.

"Like what you see, lover boy?" Cana asked, as she nudged my shoulder.

"Wh-"

"Guys! Over here!" She yelled, ignoring me once again. They saw her waving like a maniac, and they all walked over. But for a moment, just a moment, I thought I saw Lucy's mouth open slightly when she saw me.

They walked over to us, and we all greeted each other. Gajeel and Levy were matching because they came together, and their dating so that's why as well. When they all came over, we all greeted each other and commented on how we all looked. Even though I had many people come to me, I couldn't keep my eyes of of Lucy. She caught me staring at one point, and I quickly turned away so she wouldn't see my blush forming on my face. I wanted to talk to her so much, but I held back.

From the corner of my eye I saw Levy and Erza give each other a look. To me it seemed as though they were about to say something, but then food started being served and i'm pretty sure that I saw them both sigh. So we all sat at the table and started eating the meal. Although, the meal was very small, and we all commented on how we were just going to get hungry soon. The tables were round, and luckily we were able to fit everyone at the table. We all sat with the people who we came with, and we were all involved in good conversation. One thing I did notice though, was that Erza came over to Juvia and whispered something in her ear,and then I saw Juvia give Erza her flowers that were on her wrist. I was very confused, but didn't ask any questions.

We all sat at the table for a bit until we all finished our meal, and soon after that they started to play more exciting music. People started going up and started dancing. The even turned off the lights, and a disco ball shined from the ceiling. There were also miscellaneous colorful lights that flew around the room. It actually looked really fun, and I kind of wanted to go up and dance. I looked over to Lucy, and I saw levy take her or if the room. They are probably going to the bathroom or something like that.

Before I could even think about going up, Erza came up to me and grabbed my arm. For a second I thought she was going to make me dance with her, but then she pulled me into a random hallway. She yelled at everyone in there to get out, and they all ran away in fear of what she might do. Then it was just me and her in the hallway.

"Erza-"

"Shut up, Natsu." And I did. She checked her phone to look at the time, and then she grabbed my hand once again. On great, where are we going this time?

She pulled me into a room that was in the hallway, and it was a pretty empty room. There were a few book cases, some nice looking chairs, it was a fairly nice room overall. I figured that they must use this room as a spare room or something, maybe even a lounge. There was also a shining chandelier shimmering on the ceiling.

Anyway, she pushed me into the room and then not even a second later I saw someone being pushed in as well. I didn't know who it was at first, but her curly blonde hair that I loved so much gave her away.

"Lucy?" It seemed as though Levy had dragged Lucy into the same room. The same thing that Erza did to me.

They both pushed us closer to the center of the room, and then they looked at each other.

"Bye you two!" Levy said.

"Have fun!" She they ran out of the room, and me and Lucy heard a click.

They locked the door.

And me and Lucy were alone in the room.

"Did they just…"

"I think they did." Me and Lucy stared at each other in silence. Neither of us had any idea of what just happened. We were surrounded by awkward silence. We didn't say anything for what seemed like years.

* * *

"Do you know why they locked us in here?" Lucy finally asked, destroying the silence.

"No idea." We both sighed. "Well, uh, the dance looked nice at least." I said, trying to make this whole situation less awkward by staring conversation.

"Yeah, the decorations are nice. The music started a while ago, too bad we're stuck in here."

"I really wanted to dance." I sighed. "I mean, I'm not the best dancer or anything, but I would at least like to have some fun while I'm here."

"You know what? I don't think I've ever seen you dance."

"Really? Now that I think about, I don't think I've ever seen you dance either."

"We really need to get out more." She said, and she was probably right. We've known each other for most of our lives and we've never seen each other dance at a party.

"I wonder if any of our friends are dancing."

"I would hope so. I hope they are having more fun then we are."

I laughed, and she asked me what on earth I was laughing about. "I'm just trying to picture Gajeel dance." I said laughing. "If he dances as bad as he sings then I don't think I want to go out there."

She laughed as well "your right. Maybe we're better being in here after all." We laughed for another moment before she asked me something. "Do you think anyone has noticed us being gone."

"Maybe. They are probably too busy, though." I said. "But Gray has probably noticed that you are gone." Then there was silence. Why did I mention Gray? I didn't even want to bring him into conversation, why did I say that.

"Juvia probably noticed that you gone to." She said, and started to walk more towards one of the back walls.

Then I dared to start asking questions. "You and Gray. How's it going?" I didn't want to know the answer but I asked anyway. She was surprised by my sudden question, but answered it.

"Fine." Was all she said. "You?"

"Me and Juvia are fine."

"Great."

"You don't have one of those flower thingies?" I noticed.

"What?"

"Those flower things. You don't have one." She looks down at her wrist.

"Yeah, I don't."

"Okay."

"What's the big deal about it?"

"I don't know, I just thought that your _boyfriend_ was suppose to give you one."

She gave me an irritated look. "Well, I noticed that Juvia didn't have one either."

" In fact, I did get her one! But I saw Erza have Juvia give it to her! Why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't." She hissed.

"Then don't sound so annoyed."

"I'm not annoyed!" She yelled.

"Stop yelling!"

"You stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling!" We both yelled at each other.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked more quietly.

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are. Something has been bothering you for a while. What is it?"

"It's none of your business."

"You know what? Fine. Don't tell me. It is none of my business, anyway." She said harshly. "I just need to find a way out of here ."

"I'm sure Gray is _so_ worried about you."

" _What_ is your problem?" She snapped.

" _Your_ my problem!"

"Me? What did I do to you?"

"You decided to go along and date Gray!"

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes! No! Okay, yes, it does!"

"What about you and Juvia?"

"What about us? Does it bother you?"

"Yes! Okay! It does." She yelled.

"Why does it bother you?" I asked.

"I don't know!" She yelled in frustration. "Why does me and Gray bother you." I didn't answer the question but just sighed. Then we were back to silence. "Why have you been acting so weird?" She storms with questions. "Why have you been avoiding me? Why aren't you acting like yourself anymore? Why-"

"Because of you two!" I shouted. We were closer now, our bodies inches apart. "Because of you and him! Because I see you two together and it kills me inside. It hurts to see you with him. With anyone. Why can't you see that?"

"Natsu…"

"And you two are together and it hurts so much. And you are so happy. You don't know what it's like."

"Then why would you date Juvia? Why would you pretend to date her?" she asked. "How come you didn't notice how I felt? Why didn't you notice that it was hurting _me._ Why didn't you see how hurt _I am_ because you two are together. Why did are you dating her."

"I'm not!" I yelled. "We're not dating!"

"..."

"..."

"What?" she said, shocked, her voice low.

"It was all a lie. Me and Juvia we were never dating. We made it up."

"What? Why?" She said, shocked.

"Because...because, ugh! Because you and Gray were dating and me and Juvia are jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous. So we thought we could break you guys up if we pretended to date each other. Didn't work out, Apparently." Here was a long moment of silence. Then out of nowhere, Lucy burst into laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I said embarrassed.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I can't believe we both did this."

"Did what?"

"Me and Gray aren't dating."

"What?"

"Me and Gray got jealous of you and Juvia and we pretended to date. Just like you and Juvia."

It took me a moment, longer than it should have but I finally got it.

"You mean…. We had the same plan?"

She laughed. "Yes!" I couldn't help but laugh at our stupidity. She walked a few steps closer and we were face to face. I thought she would say something nice, or hug me or something of that sort. But no. She slapped me.

"Lucy! That hurt!"

"Why didn't you just ask me to prom!"

"I don't know! I was nervous." I said in pain.

She smiled, and got in closer for a hug. "I was nervous too." She said softly. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a few moments.

When we let go, we sat down and talked things out. We talked how long we've been pretending to date other people. We even figure out that Gray and Juvia liked each other and that's why they did the same thing as us. I definitely needed to talk to Gray about this once it's all settled.

"Luce." I said nervously. "So since we actually both wanted to go to prom together…" I said nervously. "I know it's late. But, would you go to prom with me?"

She smiled. "Yes, I would love to."

"Come! Let's go dance!" We then quickly realized that we were locked inside still. How could we forget that? We tried bagging on the doors, but no one heard us over the noise. We ended up being in there for over two hours with no luck. It was now already 9:00, and we've spent most of the time stuck in here.

"We are stuck in here!" Lucy sighed.

I was looking around the room, trying to figure out a way to get us out. I didn't find anyway to be able to unlock the door, but I might have found another plan of escape. I was looking around and I saw a window on the walls. It was a decent sized window, and someone could easily fit in it.

"Lucy." I said.

"What?'

"Look, there's a window."

"Do you think we could get out from there?"

"Worth a shot." We both got up and went over to the window. There was a lock on the window, and we unlocked it add the window was able to open up. We looked at each other and smiled. Luckily, there was only one floor to this place, so we didn't have to jump down. I went out first, and reached out to grab Lucy's hand to make sure that she got out safely.

"So, should we go back in? Our phones are in there?"

"Nah. They'll give them back to us later. Let's just get out of here."

"Okay. Where should we go."

"Well, being stuck in there for hours did make me hungry."

She laughed. "You're always hungry, and I guess we didn't have much for dinner. To the diner it is."

"Yay! My car is parked over there." I said, and we walked to the car.

Driving over there was turned up the radio and both burst into song. We hit traffic, so we didn't get to the diner until closer to 10 o'clock. When we got there, the manager was about to close the place.

"Makarov!" I yelled, running up to him.

"Natsu, Lucy. What are you brats doing here? Isn't it prom tonight?"

"Yeah, but we left early."

"That why you both look so dressed up." he said." And why Natsu over here is in a monkey suit." both him and Lucy laughed at his comment, and I just stood there embarrassed. "Why don't you guys come in. I will make your special."

"Really?!" me and Lucy yelled in excitement.

"Yes, and appreciate it, because I was about to close."

We went in, and he cooked us our favorite meal. As he was cooking it, he even turned on a song. It was a slow song, and me and Lucy finally got to dance.

My hands were on her hips, and he head rested on my chest. The store even had a small disco ball that Makarov bought for the diner for some reason. We danced in bliss, happy that we could both be together. Towards the end of one if the songs, me and Lucy looked at each other, looking deep into our eyes. The song surrounded us in warmth, as we pushed closer.

Soon enough, her soft lips were on mine. It was a long, sweet kiss. One that I could never forget. Our mouth moved together, finally being able to say what we've been wanting to say.

Sadly, we parted, and soon after Makarov dinged a bell, and was carrying two plates of pancakes. He gave us a smile, and we were both embarrassed because he probably just saw what we were doing. But as we ate, he left us alone to be in one another's company.

We laughed, and ate, and even through whip cream at each other. I tried not to get too much, because she would probably kill me if I got a stain on her prom dress.

As I was thinking over tonight, I realized that I wouldn't have wanted anything more. Even though it was a tough journey, with many emotions, we were together. Even though we didn't spend the night dancing with our friends on the dance floor, we spent it together. And that's all I ever wanted. We were both just happy to finally have each other.

"Are you two love birds ready for the check?"

We laughed and nodded our heads. He walked over to us and handed us the cheek, Lucy was about probably say that she wanted to pay but I stopped her.

"I'll pay." I said. And she let me. Weather it be because she finally allowed me to, or because she left her purse back at the dance, it didn't matter to me. I finally was able to pay for us.

This prom wasn't picture perfect, but it was our prom. We were finally able to be together. And that's all that's ever mattered.

So, this prom experience wasn't what either of us was expecting. But we walked out of the diner, hand in hand. And even though not everything went as planned, we did get one thing that we needed. We finally got to be together.

It's something that we'll hold on forever, me and her. Finally together.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that's it! I can't believe that this story is finally over! I hope you all liked it, and enjoyed it. And I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It means so much to me that you all stayed along and read my story. I plan on writing more in the future, but I don't know when I'll start publishing them. Also, I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could, but I actually hurt my foot, and I'm on crutches and everything, so that's why it took a few days. Anyway, thank you all so much, and I had such a fun time writing this story. Thanks for reading!  
 _CarolineSenpai-_ Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. And I'll most likely post more stories in the future. I'll have a lot more time to write now since I'm on crutches and can't move much... so look forward to more stories in the future. Thank you for reading my story, and being such a nice person:)  
**


End file.
